Six centimeters
by Yunmoon
Summary: Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista. Yaoi. 1827
1. Parte 1: Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__Universo Alternativo. Un Hibari seis años menor que Tsuna, un Tsuna total y completamente uke, con problemas en la escuela y un tanto promiscuo (al principio no). Un poco de OCC (pss… creo que mucho OCC), participación de la primera generación Vongola, los Millefiore y la familia Shimon. Esta historia es Yaoi, clasificación M, pareja principal 1827, con ligeros toques de, 6927, D27 y 10027 (si, todos con Tsuna) y por supuesto, la pareja que me encanta poner junto con el 1827, 8059 (sin ellos dos Tsuna no sería nada, jajaja)._

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 1: Once años_

_Capitulo 1: Mi primer amor._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>La noche en la que se encontraba era húmeda, con el calor que había hecho en la tarde Tsuna realmente esperaba que el clima se refrescara en la noche, pero en vez de calor el clima estaba húmedo, y eso le resultaba aún más molesto que el calor de la tarde. Sudando y realmente irritado pagó a la tendera y dijo un hosco 'buenas noches' para salir del lugar. La humedad y el calor no era algo que le gustara, se irritaba demasiado.<p>

Queriendo llegar más rápido a su casa tomo el atajo por el callejón, realmente no le importaba la oscuridad, solo quería llegar pronto a casa y disfrutar del aire acondicionado, realmente estaba irritado. Cuando se adentro al callejón tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió ignorarlo para no sentirse temeroso, decidió pensar sobre la humedad, la humedad de ese momento fácilmente podía ser juzgada como la cercanía de lluvias, con la sequía que había esas lluvias serían convenientes, además que traerían un clima menos húmedo y su irritación bajaría, probablemente.

Recordaba vagamente que debido a su irritación un par de chicos en el instituto le habían dicho que parecía estar en sus días del mes, sin entender a lo que se referían, le había preguntado a su hermano mayor y este le había dicho que se referían a los días del mes de una mujer, aún sin entender le había preguntado que era eso y su hermano le había dicho una palabra: menstruación.

Y luego había oído una platica informativa –que realmente no quería escuchar- sobre la menstruación y lo importante que era para poder procrear seres humanos, paro sus pensamientos al notar que se estaba desviando del tema y se estaba enojando de nuevo, aunque pensar en la humedad tampoco lo ponía de mejor humor, pero al menos le hacía olvidar que ese callejón era tenebroso.

Decidió mejor pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy y entonces se enojo más al recordar el suceso malo del día. Alguien lo había llamado a la sala del comité escolar, el vicepresidente, un chico agradable, de cabello dorado brillante, aunque un poco raro al ser extranjero, su nombre era Dino, no sabía mucho de él, pero podía decir que a su llegada se había vuelto muy popular, era guapo, muy sociable y caballeroso, un chico perfecto en pocas palabras. El punto era que todos pensaron que tomaría el puesto de presidente escolar, claro que por asares del destino su mejor amigo –el mejor amigo del castaño- había quedo como presidente dejando a Dino como el vicepresidente.

El punto era que este le había llamado al comité a la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna había ido, después de todo probablemente era obra de su amigo que quería verlo. Cuando llegó al comité solo estaba Dino, cosa a la que no le tomo importancia, si lo llamaban debía de ser por algo importante. El chico de cabellos dorados se había mostrado bastante amable, tan amable que Tsuna debió de haber notado lo que planeaba, pero esa misma amabilidad no le había permitido desconfiar.

Para empezar, el chico le había dicho amablemente que pasara, mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda, cosa a la que Tsuna le había restado importancia. Luego le había dicho que tenía que informarle de algo importante, Tsuna se había puesto serió, si era algo para llamarlo a esa hora debía ser realmente muy importante. Dino lo había sentado en el sofá y luego había soltado un suspiro que había asustado a Tsuna, pero en vez de decirle algo el rubio se había acercado al castaño.

Tsuna se había preocupado por lo que le fuera a decir, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba Dino se le había arrojado encima recostándolo en el sofá y luego lo había besado. Aturdido Tsuna se había quedado quieto sintiendo que la lengua del rubio se paseaba por su boca, pero seguía muy aturdido como para alejarlo. Dino se había separado apenas lo suficiente para abrir la boca y le había dicho, me gustas unas tres veces y lo había vuelto a besar.

Eso había sido desconcertante, pero aún no salía de su aturdimiento, no podía creer que 'el delirio de todas las chicas de Namimori' le hubiera atacado, el chico más perfecto de su instituto –según los rumores-. Con mucho esfuerzo se lo había quitado de encima al sentir que el rubio realmente se estaba pasando, después de todo Dino le había comenzado a abrir la camisa blanca y los pantalones, Tsuna realmente se encontraba desconcertado. Trato de relajarse pero realmente estaba agitado por la molestia que comenzaba a recorrerlo, comenzó a limpiarse las babas del rubio con el brazo, sonrojado y perturbado le había gritado a Dino que nunca estaría con alguien que era capaz de atacarlo de esa forma.

Recordar eso ahora le hacía enojar mucho más. El problema en si no era que Dino fuera un chico, de hecho en algún momento llego a pensar que era atractivo y en lo lindo que sería tener un poco de la atención de aquel rubio, pero que le atacara sin si quiera decirle la razón o al menos esperar que el castaño le dijera si le correspondía, era algo que Tsuna no podía aceptar, además que ese había sido su primer beso, estaba realmente enojado.

Aclaraba que no era como si no le gustaran las chicas, pero los chicos tampoco le eran indiferentes, probablemente era lo que la gente llamaba bisexual, aunque realmente las chicas le gustaban más, a ellas si se les podía llamar lindas y suaves, a los chicos no… Aunque pensándolo bien a él le habían llamado lindo y suave muchas veces… y eso que tenía dieciséis años.

Además, ¿A qué chico le gustaría que lo llamaran lindo? De una chica tal vez lo aceptaría, pero quienes lo llamaban lindo siempre eran los chicos, su mejor amigo le había dicho que tenía que ver con su físico, era esbelto y pequeño y que a simple vista parecía una chica, eso era algo que ya sabía y para ser sincero de cierta forma se aprovechaba de esa ventaja, pero de ninguna manera iba a aceptar ser atacado.

-Hey nena, es algo tarde para salir-.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo de susto mientras tiraba las bolsas de sus compras, trato de agacharse para levantarlas pero alguien le sostuvo la muñeca y se la apretó fuerte, Tsuna se sintió intimidado, no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba cerca, si lo hubiera notado hace mucho que habría escapado.

-Es un chico-.

Dijo el chico que le sostenía la muñeca, bueno, al menos ya se habían dado cuenta que era un chico, eso significaba que lo dejarían. Miro atrás del chico que le sostenía la muñeca y pudo ver fácilmente a dos chicos más, se veían mayores, probablemente dos o tres años más grandes, le daban temor.

-Y eso que importa, es lindo-.

-Bueno… realmente si es lindo…-.

-Huele bien-.

Dijo el que le estaba sosteniendo, que en algún momento había acercado la cabeza al cabello del castaño.

Tsuna sintió su cuerpo temblar, debían de estar bromeando, ¿solo por ser lindo ya podían acosarlo? Se molesto bastante.

-Hey, soy un chico, déjenme tranquilo… homos-.

Soltó con furia, no iba a aceptar ser molestado, no cuando acababan de acosarlo en la mañana, es más, jamás lo aceptaría, una cosa era que lo llamaran lindo y otra que lo estuvieran acosando, era molesto y más para un chico ser acosado por otros chicos.

El que le sujetaba le soltó la muñeca y viéndose libre suspiro, pero fuera de lo que imaginaba sintió que le propinaban un puñetazo en la cara, sorprendido perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, miro a su agresor desde el suelo.

-Cállate, niñito… Si no quieres ser tratado bien entonces te romperemos la cara, idiota-.

La valentía se le fue tan rápido como ese chico termino la frase, se cubrió la cara y el pecho al sentir a los chicos acercarse, sinceramente había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que le habían propinado una golpiza. Si recordaba bien, la ultima paliza había sido antes de terminar la secundaría media, después de salir de la secundaría media extrañamente había crecido solo tres centímetros, se había puesto más delgado y su cuerpo había adquirido una forma demasiado afeminada, su rostro que siempre había sido lindo casi no había cambiado, era un rostro aniñado como una linda chica y su cabello largo solía despeinarse mucho por el largo, adquiriendo el estilo de una chica linda y torpe, al cambiar y volverse lindo los chicos ya no lo veían como alguien a quien golpear, lo trataban como se trataría a un chica, así que las palizas habían terminado.

Y después de tanto tiempo iban a golpearlo de nuevo y todo por culpa de su gran boca, oh, si no tuviera esa gran boca al menos solo se hubiera llevado un par de acosos y punto, pero no, tenía que abrir la boca y provocar a esos gamberros.

Odiaba los días húmedos, la violencia y los callejones obscuros… y a los chicos abusadores también. Sintió la primera patada cerca del rostro, gracias al brazo que tenía ahí pudo evitar que el golpe realmente llegara a su rostro.

_-Mierda… me quieren matar-._

Pensó cuando sintió una patada en el abdomen, una fuerte patada, rayos, realmente le estaban golpeando duro, ojala no hubiera tomado la ruta corta.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, niño bonito-.

Cierto, tuvo la culpa por haberse metido a esa callejón, por estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no los había notado, por insultarlos, ¡Por imbécil! Por eso había tenido la culpa, ahora se arrepintió de no haber cargado el spray de pimienta que le había dado su hermano mayor.

Si su hermano mayor estuviera ahí y lo defendiera, sin duda su hermano mayor era más fuerte que todos esos tipos, su hermano mayor era cientos de veces mejor que eso imbéciles abusadores, aunque…

Sintió una patada tan fuerte en el brazo que sintió que le rompía el hueso, soltó un grito de dolor y escucho las risas de los otros. Diablos, no era divertido, realmente lo estaban lastimando.

-Vamos, grita mejor y te dejaremos tranquilo-.

Sintió algo cálido en la pierna, algo cálido que escurría, se alarmo, seguro era sangre, lo estaban lastimando enserio, oh rayos, esto era lo peor.

-Suéltenlo, herbívoros-.

Escucho una voz, una vos suave, algo burlona y enérgica, como la voz de un niño, pero estaba muy aturdido como para notar esos detalles. Solo notó que dejaban de golpearlo.

-No te metas mocoso-.

Escucho un "wao" y lentamente se quito el brazo del rostro.

-¡Escucha niñato, no es tu problema, date la vuelta y lárgate si no quieres que te demos también una paliza!-.

Y cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Ese chico era… hermoso.

Era la única palabra que Tsuna podía decir sobre él.

Su piel se veía blanca y suave, su cuerpo no era robusto, era delgado pero para Tsuna era perfecto, sus ojos plata con un toque azul, brillantes, adornaban su hermosa cara, y su cabello era como un delirio, tan negro que remarcaba más la blancura de su rostro y el color plata de sus ojos, era hermoso, sencillamente hermoso. Tsuna estaba cautivado, juraba que era amor a primera vista, estaba enamorado. Su primer amor.

-Inténtelo, herbívoros-.

Los chicos dejaron a Tsuna en segundo plano y se acercaron al pelinegro, Tsuna tuvo miedo, por el chico, porque lo lastimaran por defenderlo. Trato de levantarse y no lo logro, oh rayos, estaba totalmente destrozado, le dolía el cuerpo y al apoyarse con el brazo había notado que le dolía horrores, probablemente le habían roto el hueso.

Pero para su sorpresa, el pelinegro saco de quien sabe donde un par de tonfas, y sin piedad comenzó a golpear a los chicos que le estaban golpeando a él. Se sorprendió, el chico pelinegro se movía ágil, se movía rápido y sus manos parecían saber utilizar muy bien ese par de tonfas y sin duda, se veía más hermoso con todos esos movimientos asombrosos, estaba cautivado por ese pelinegro.

Como decirlo, era un chico cautivante con una voz preciosa.

Tsuna logro sentarse, se sostuvo el brazo herido con el otro y miro la escena, el chico pelinegro golpeando fuertemente a uno de los chicos y derribándolo, los tres habían sido derrotados, el chico pelinegro sonrió mientras guardaba sus tonfas en el cinturón de sus shorts, había ganado y lo había hecho tan rápido.

-Eran más débiles de lo que pensé… herbívoros tontos-.

Era hermoso incluso cuando se mofaba de esos tipos que ahora estaban en el suelo inconscientes, por Dios, nunca había visto a un chico tan hermoso y cautivante como ese pelinegro.

Aunque ahora no sabía si agradecerle por haberlo salvado o sentirse aterrado por el hecho de que ese chico había derrotado a tres de una forma tan abrumadora.

El pelinegro lo miro y sonrió como un gato astuto, sus manos sacudieron polvo imaginario de sus shorts y playera y comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño.

-Wao…-.

Soltó cuando quedo de frente al castaño, se hinco frente a Tsuna y le tomo la mejilla derecha, Tsuna soltó un jadeo, le dolía.

-Esos herbívoros te lastimaron más de lo que pensé. No pude llegar antes, pero me he vengado por ti-.

Tsuna se sintió cautivado, pese a que las palabras no eran románticas ni dulces, pero la forma en que lo decía era tan… suave y linda.

-Gracias-.

Soltó vagamente mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro, sus ojos plateados azulosos eran atrayentes como la luna, exacto, sus ojos tenían ese toque enigmático que poseía la luna y su color era similar al color azul claro que proyectaba.

-No haría esto por cualquier herbívoro, solo por ti-.

Soltó el pelinegro y Tsuna se sintió extraño, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Tsuna… Tsunayoshi-.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras deslizaba su mano por el cuello del castaño hasta colocarla en su hombro.

-Adecuado, te queda perfecto-.

Dijo el pelinegro comenzando a levantarse y extendiendo la mano para ayudar al castaño a hacerlo, Tsuna no dudo en tomar su mano y se levanto con su ayuda, oh, era fuerte además de guapo. Cuando estuvo de pie se dio cuenta de un detalle, ese chico era un poco más bajo que él, y eso que el castaño apenas y media un metro sesenta y dos.

-Yo soy Hibari Kyouya, llámame como te plazca… Amore-.

Tsuna se impresiono por eso, no estaba seguro pero creía que eso era italiano, y el acento al parecer era bueno.

-A partir de ahora… me perteneces, después de todo-.

Tsuna se sorprendió por la revelación.

Un momento, algo de ese pelinegro le pareció malo, muy malo, ¿su timbre de voz parecía agudo?

Oh no.

-Uhm… Hibari… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

El pelinegro le sonrió.

-Once años-.

Debía de ser una broma.

Tsuna afirmo que odiaba los días húmedos, la violencia, los callejones obscuros, los chicos abusadores…

Y lo fácil que era caer en un amor a primera vista.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yupi! Nueva historia. Me gusta, realmente me gusta como esta la historia.<em>

_Nuevo fic, realmente me emociona escribir este fic, me parece divertido un Hibari joven y un Tsuna mayor, sobre todo si Tsuna sigue siendo un lindo uke –estoy obsesionada con Tsuna uke, creo que es al que mejor le queda ese roll-._

_Bueno, como habrán notado al principio del capitulo dice: "Parte 1: Once años". Esto se debe a que este fic se dividirá en partes, digamos que sería algo similar como los arcos, este sería el primer arco, el arco de Once años, cuando terminen ciertas aventuras cambiara eso y dirá ahora: "Parte 2:…". Los capítulos seguirán siendo consecutivos, lo importante es que siempre se fijen que parte es, porque cada parte tendrá diferentes progresos._

_Disfruten este nuevo fic._


	2. Parte 1: Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** _Solo diré que presentare al hermano de Tsuna… y que Hibari es muy lindo (XD). Por cierto, Tsuna es mayor a Hibari por casi seis años (de hecho creo que es por cinco años y medio), ahora Tsuna tiene dieciséis y Hibari once, pero Tsuna esta por cumplir los diecisiete. Hay que recordar que Hibari cumple años el 5 de mayo y Tsuna cumple años hasta el 14 de octubre._

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 1: Once años_

_Capitulo 2: Hibird._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Probablemente lo más difícil de la situación fue el momento en el que su hermano mayor llego con una bolsa de comida y lo vio a él con las heridas aún abiertas –sin curar- y con un chiquillo sentado entre sus piernas curándole con dedicación. Un chiquillo de once años pelinegro curándole las heridas. El chiquillo le limpiaba la sangre del rostro con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello para que el castaño no gritara por el ardor del alcohol.<p>

La escena era casi tierna.

Joder, era _casi_ tierna.

Pero su hermano mayor había soltado la bolsa de comida y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo había tomado al niño pelinegro por debajo de los brazos y lo había quitado de entre las piernas del castaño. Luego su hermano había elevado al menor hasta que sus ojos mantuvieron la misma altura y se miraron a los ojos, analizándose, y Tsuna debía de decir que el pelinegro se veía realmente molesto, tan molesto que por un momento temió por la integridad física de su hermano, y aclaraba que no veía débil a su hermano mayor, todo lo contrarió, sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero Hibari parecía peligroso.

Y la pregunta menos deseada de la noche llego.

-¿Tú quien eres y que haces en mi casa?-.

Bueno, de hecho habían sido dos preguntas en una, su hermano mayor era listo.

El pelinegro hizo un movimiento inesperado, más bien, un movimiento sucio. Sin cuidado y con fuerza había pateado a su hermano en la parte de su anatomía más sensible y con una risita había caído al suelo de forma elegante, mientras su hermano mayor se retorcía del dolor en el suelo. Tsuna no supo que decir, de que estaba castigado, pues ya estaba castigado, el problema ahora era… ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermano que ese niño le había salvado de tres gamberros de, tal vez, dieciocho años? Le daba vergüenza admitir eso, porque… pues porque él estaba por cumplir los diecisiete y ese chiquillo tenía once años.

¿Alguna escapatoria?

-¡Nii-san! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hibari!-.

-Él me ha cargado, yo no permito que nadie me toque-.

Oh, pues que bueno que lo dice, ahora Tsuna jamás se atrevería a tocarlo, jamás. Se acercó a su hermano mayor pero cuando iba a la mitad se tropezó, su caída fue tan vergonzosa que termino lastimándose _más_, no solo había caído pegándose en el mentón, sino que su brazo lastimado había decidido hacer de colchón… sin recordar que estaba lastimado y para su mala suerte todo su peso había sido amortiguado por su brazo… su maldito brazo que había sido pateado sin piedad.

-¡HIIIIIIEEE!-.

Soltó un grito y comenzó a lloriquear. Lamentable escena mostraban esos dos, pensó Hibari observándolos. Por un lado el hombre rubio se retorcía y giraba en el suelo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se alcanzaban a ver en los lagrimales de sus ojos. Por el otro lado estaba Tsuna, se sobaba con fuerza el brazo mientras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos castaños y salían con prisa. Hibari se acercó al castaño, se sentó en el suelo y coloco la cabeza castaña sobre sus piernas y con una ternura casi maternal comenzó a sobarle el brazo a Tsuna. Si Tsuna conociera más a Hibari hubiera sabido que Hibari nunca había demostrado ese tipo de actitud.

-¿Mejor?-.

Preguntó el niño cuando Tsuna dejo de lloriquear como niña. Tsuna asintió, el brazo le dolía y le palpitaba como si le fuera a explotar, pero de que había disminuido el dolor, pues si, había disminuido. Hibari le acarició los cabellos castaños.

-Vale, es mejor que vayas al hospital… creo que ahora si te lo has roto-.

En ese momento el rubio, que había sido olvidado, se levanto lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban, nunca nadie le había golpeado ahí y jamás espero que su primer golpe fuera de tal magnitud. Con cuidado se sostuvo con el sofá de la sala y soltó un jadeo, el dolor era insoportable, le dolía tanto que no podía pensar más que en ese dolor.

-Tú, has algo útil y lleva a tu hermano al hospital-.

Hablo el pequeño pelinegro mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a ponerse de pie, era sencillo adivinar que eran hermanos, se parecían mucho, demasiado debía de admitir. El rubio alzo una ceja, de pronto su molestia se hizo tan grande que casi había olvidado el dolor. ¿Quién se creía ese niño para mandarle? Espera… ¿Había dicho que Tsuna necesitaba ir al hospital?

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado?-.

Apenas podía hablar, el dolor era aún intenso.

-Unos herbívoros se han metido con él y lo han dejado así. ¿Necesitas más explicaciones o lo llevaras ahora al hospital?-.

Vaya forma bruta y hostil de hablar, pequeña sabandija sabionda. El rubio suspiro unas cuantas veces y cuando notó que el dolor ya era soportable se irguió, se acercó a su hermano y le tomo del brazo, del brazo herido. Tsuna soltó un nuevo gritito y su hermano lo soltó de inmediato. El niño pelinegro iba a hablar y eso el rubio lo supo, así que mejor se adelanto, por alguna razón temía que el chiquillo le dijera algo de nuevo, su actitud le fastidiaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas con mi hermano? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?-.

-Mi nombre es Hibari Kyouya. Le he ayudado contra esos herbívoros. Porque le curaba las heridas en vista de que al parecer él no sabía ni siquiera hacer eso-.

Oh, ¿y tenía que ser tan frió e indiferente? Tsuna se lamento al escucharle decir 'ayudar', eso era lo que no quería que su hermano mayor supiera. El rubio levanto una ceja, pero prefirió irse por lo sano, ayudar a su hermano que parecía estar apunto de desmayarse de dolor.

-Mi nombre es Giotto, gracias por cuidar a mi hermano-.

-No me agradezcas, es mí…-.

Tsuna le tapo la boca a Hibari, ya era suficiente información para su hermano.

-El hospital… por favor-.

Giotto asintió. Hibari y el rubio ayudaron a Tsuna a caminar hasta el auto del segundo y lo subieron en los asientos traseros, Hibari se subió con Tsuna y Giotto subió al asiento de conductor. Cuando se sentó sintió un agudo dolor en la entrepierna, pero prefirió ignorarlo y comenzó a conducir al hospital.

Tsuna estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la que estaba pasando ahora. Como decirlo, sabía que esta sería una larga, larga noche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo bueno de haber ido al hospital y tener enyesado el brazo era que su hermano le había permitido faltar ese día al colegio.

Que bien por él.

Pero lo bueno de pronto se volvió malo. Y fue cuando el pequeño pelinegro tocó el timbre de la puerta de su casa y entro como si la casa fuera suya.

-¿Hibari?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Aunque sus atenciones fueran bien recibidas por Tsuna –Hibari era hermoso, era algo que no era fácil de ignorar-, no quitaba que fuera desconcertante verlo a las nueve de la mañana en la sala de su casa. Tsuna se abrigo con un suéter largo, y le sonrió.

-Me encuentro mejor pero…-.

-Tú hermano esconde la llave de la entrada en la planta de a lado… Es estúpido-.

Bueno, bueno, los insultos contra su única familia no eran tan bien recibidos como sus atenciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hibari?-.

-Quería verte-.

Se sonrojo, pero recordar que Hibari tenía once años le hizo sentir un depravado, un pervertido. Borro el sonrojo de su rostro y le sonrió de nuevo a Hibari.

-No puedes moverte bien, es preocupante-.

Mierda, eso era lindo, no, eso era cautivante. Se sonrojo levemente y deseo que Hibari no estuviera ahí, en medio del pasillo que conducía a la sala y a las escaleras. Hibari camino hacia Tsuna y le coloco en la mano algo, cuando Tsuna bajo la vista a su mano observo algo esponjoso, un ave amarilla.

-Su nombre es Hibird, es mío, pero te la daré hasta que te sientas mejor. Cuídalo-.

La pequeña avecita pareció sonrojarse y con pequeños saltitos camino en su mano y lo miro fijamente con sus ojitos negros. Poco después la avecita voló y se coloco sobre su cabeza y se acurruco.

-Tiene menos de un año-.

-Es… lindo-.

Acepto Tsuna mientras sentía el calor de la avecita en su cabeza. Hibari asintió y miro por ambos lados, inspeccionando la vivienda. Mientras tanto Tsuna no pudo evitar comparar a esa avecita con Hibari, pero llego a la conclusión que Hibari no sólo era lindo, era hermoso. Trago saliva, era un maldito pervertido y eso no le enorgullecía en lo absoluto.

-¿Has tomado el desayuno?-.

Tsuna asintió y en ese momento Hibari notó su sonrojo. Tsuna era lindo, de eso Hibari estaba seguro. Pero la probabilidad que le mirara como si fuera un niño era algo que tenía muy presente, no sabía mucho de Tsuna, pero eso podía descifrarlo por su mirada, muchas personas le miraban de esa forma. Por ahora Hibari aceptaba el pensamiento de Tsuna, aceptaría ser tratado como un niño, pero cuando tuviera los doce se encargaría de tomar el control y tomar por completo al castaño. Dijeran lo que dijeran, Tsuna era lindo y Hibari lo quería para él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Tsunayoshi?-.

-¿Yo?… Yo tengo… dieciséis-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis?-.

Tsuna asintió, pese a que se sentía avergonzado. Sabía que aparentaba menos edad, pero todo se debía a que era bajo y tenía una cara linda, nunca pidió en primer lugar aparentar ser una chica. Hibari rió por lo bajo y luego le tomo una mano.

-No importa… así eres perfecto-.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con intensidad, la mano que Hibari sostenía comenzó a calentarse. Si Hibari hubiera tenido al menos dos o tres años más Tsuna no se habría sentido tan culpable. Pero Hibari tenía once y joder que se sentía muy culpable de pensar que ese niño era hermoso. Lentamente saco su mano de entre las de Hibari y retrocedió un paso. Que indecente era, y lo peor de todo es que apenas venía a darse cuenta.

Hibari seguramente lo odiaría si supiera que Tsuna estaba enamorado de él. Porque ese día húmedo en esa oscuridad Tsuna había experimentado su primer amor. Y aunque sabía que eso era muy superficial, pues de algún modo debía de empezar, ¿no?

Mejor mantener distancia a seguir pensando que ese niño era lindo.

-Hibari… ahm…-.

-Debo irme. Nos veremos de nuevo-.

Sin decir nada Hibari se marcho. Tsuna se quedo quieto en la entrada de su casa, por alguna razón ese día fue mejor de lo que esperaba al principio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y después de una semana, Hibari no había vuelto a aparecer y esa avecita amarilla continuaba a su lado, como un fiel guardián. Hibird le había tomado más confianza, pero esa avecita le recordaba cada hora que su dueño era ese niño, Hibari, después de todo, con su vocecita aguda, solía cantar el nombre de su dueño.

Esa pequeña avecita le había traído cosas… diferentes. Para empezar su aura de belleza había disminuido gracias a Hibird, y ahora tenía un aura de lindura. Ya no era tan odiado, las chicas al menos ya no le veían como si fuera plaga y muchas se le acercaban para poder tocar a Hibird. Eso a su vez había traído como consecuencia que los chicos dejaran de acosarlo, en cambio ahora le veían como un oponente, no como una presa. La escuela se había vuelto más soportable.

Lo otro que había pasado era un poco más… serio. Dino lo había buscado, y aunque Tsuna había logrado esquivarlo por cuatro días el quinto por fin Dino logro encontrarlo. Primero que nada le había pedido perdón una y otra vez. Luego le había dicho que realmente lo quería y luego… luego Tsuna le había dicho que olvidaran ese episodio, lo mejor era comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo ese día también Tsuna no estaba de humor.

Ahora se encontraba en su descanso, sin su único amigo, Yamamoto se había ido a una junta del comité escolar –Yamamoto era el presidente-. Tsuna comía el almuerzo elaborado por su hermano en el patio trasero de la escuela, Hibird se mantenía volando en círculos mientras canturreaba alguna canción que Tsuna desconocía. La avecita pronto paro de volar y se poso en su hombro, Tsuna coloco un par de semillas en su mano derecha –ya que su brazo izquierdo era el que estaba herido- y Hibird voló hasta ahí y se poso sobre su mano para comenzar a comer.

Quería saber un poco más sobre Hibird. Hibari había dicho que tenía menos de un año de vida, quería saber que especie de ave era y ese tipo de cosas. También quería saber un poco más sobre Hibari.

-Che…-.

Escucho algo similar a un gruñido de molestia. Elevo el rostro y sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con la imagen de un chico de ojos verdes que intentaba sacar algo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, al parecer el chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado no lo había visto, aún. Tsuna debía de decir que nunca había visto a ese alumno, lo reconocería indudablemente, ese color de cabello jamás lo había visto y además tenía una cara bonita.

-¡Maldición!-.

Rugió el chico con desesperación mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsa y se ponía un cigarro en la boca. Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debía de decirle a Yamamoto que había un chico en la azotea intentando fumar. Se levanto con cuidado, evitando que el otro le viera, pero en ese momento Hibird emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a canturrear el nombre de su dueño.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

Tsuna casi quiso golpearse contra la pared, tomó a Hibird antes que volara más alto y comenzó a correr al notar que el de ojos verdes comenzaba a seguirlo.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Detente!-.

Ni que estuviera loco. Tsuna tenía una buena habilidad, cuando la situación lo ameritaba sus piernas se volvían muy fuertes y podía correr muy rápido. Pero el chico de atrás parecía correr también muy rápido.

-¡No le diré a nadie! ¡Deja de seguirme!-.

Grito cuando sintió que comenzaba a perder distancia, lo sentía tan cerca, Tsuna se sentía en peligro.

Y luego llego a una pared, y cuando trato de girar y seguir corriendo ya había sido acorralado, tembló como si fuera una gelatina y le rogo a los cielos porque ese chico no lo golpeara.

-¡Te dije que pararas!-.

-L-lo siento…-.

Balbuceo y con lentitud volteo para quedar de frente al chico, entre sus manos sintió un aleteo, Hibird estaba luchando porque le dejara en libertad. Con lentitud abrió las manos y Hibird voló dejándolo solo, junto con el chico alvino que al parecer le iba a matar. El alvino pareció examinarlo y luego se alejo, sólo un par de pasos. Tsuna trago saliva ante la expectativa, no sabía que le iba a pasar, ni siquiera sabía quien era ese tipo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

Preguntó con molestia el de ojos verdes.

-Tsu… Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

El peliplata pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero al siguiente momento se acercó a Tsuna y le examino de cerca.

-Ese friki dijo que parecías chica… y por lo que veo tiene razón…-.

-¿F-friki?-.

-Ese bastardo del consejo estudiantil… Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Tsuna se sorprendió. ¿Podría ser amigo de Yamamoto? Si era así entonces no tenía que preocuparse, los amigos de Yamamoto, en su mayoría, eran amables con él.

-¿Yamamoto… es tú amigo?-.

-¿Amigo? ¡Ja! Eso jamás-.

Tsuna tragó saliva al percatarse de un pequeño detalle, no sabía que decirle, más bien, ¿cómo debería decirle que se alejara porque estaba muy cerca? Se sonrojo un poco, ese chico no dejaba de bufar enojado mientras maldecía el nombre de Yamamoto, pero seguía a una distancia insignificante a la de su rostro, ¿debería decir algo? ¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo! Pero tenía miedo que el chico de ojos verdes comenzara a gritar palabras obscenas adjuntas a su nombre o que las palabras pasaran a ser golpes.

-H-hey… tú…-.

-Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato… ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que yo soy ami…!-.

Gokudera de repente sintió que algo se aproximaba a él, se alejo de forma rápida de Tsuna y algo paso volando, Tsuna lo sintió cerca, muy cerca. El ruido de concreto explotando y luego un sonido metálico fue lo que escucho.

-Hey, aléjate de él, herbívoro-.

A su lado llego el avecita amarilla, Hibird, el ave volaba en círculos mientras que con su vocecita aguda canturreaba una y otra vez.

-Peligro, peligro… Tsu-.

¿Acaso el ave le estaba diciendo Tsu?

Imposible. Hibird volvió con su dueño y se acurruco en el cabello negro de Hibari. Hibari le acarició la cabecita amarilla y luego Hibird salió volando de nuevo.

-Buen trabajo-.

Fue todo lo que dijo Hibari. A pasos firmes se acercó a su tonfa perdida y la recogió del suelo. Luego se irguió y miro a Tsuna, se acercó a él y de forma cariñosa le acaricio el brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Claro, Tsuna no sabía que ser cariñoso no era el fuerte de Hibari, así que aunque sus gestos eran suaves su rostro era serió, casi como si odiara hacerlo, y Tsuna pensó que Hibari realmente odiaba hacer eso, pero… ¿por qué él sabría que a Hibari le costaba ser gentil?

-Sí… me encuentro bien-.

Hibari asintió y dio la vuelta, encarando al de ojos verdes. Gokudera sintió la sed de sangre que desprendía el niño, ¿podría ser cierto que ese pequeño renacuajo se creyera tanto? Frunció el ceño, pues le demostraría que solo era un crio creído.

-Los herbívoros como tú… no merecen mi tiempo. Pero has molestado a mi _amore_, no me mediré, ni un segundo-.

Alisto las tonfas en sus dos pequeñas manos y rápidamente se acercó a Gokudera, Gokudera sonrió de lado y de la nada saco cinco bombas, las lanzo en el suelo y Hibari tuvo que saltar para evitar la explosión. Así que el alvino trabajaba con bombas… sonrió de lado, hacia mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un chico que le entretuviera un poco.

Gokudera también sonrió, ese mocoso era rápido, pero no era nada comparado con su experiencia. Sacó un nuevo lote de bombas y miro al chico de forma desafiante, odiaba a los mocosos, y realmente no le importaba lastimar a ese.

Tsuna estaba impactado, ¿eso habían sido explosiones? ¿ESO ESTABA PERMITIDO? No, no había forma que estuviera permitido. Debía de moverse y detener esa pelea, no quería que Gokudera lastimara a Hibari, después de todo debía de recordar que Hibari era un niño y no sólo eso, también era su primer amor. Debía de actuar rápido, debía de decirle a Yama…

-¡Agh!-.

Cuando volteo a ver la pelea Gokudera estaba en el suelo, sangre salía de su pómulo derecho y al parecer tenía el labio partido, estaba sorprendido, realmente había creído que Hibari iba a perder contra Gokudera, pero era todo lo contrarió, Hibari le estaba dando una paliza. Debía de hacer algo, después de todo Gokudera no le había dicho ni hecho nada. Trago saliva, era estúpido lo que estaba apunto de hacer, probablemente también era peligroso, pero no encontraba otra forma.

Hibari elevo una tonfa, le iba a golpear en la cara hasta romperle la nariz y luego… luego tal vez iría al hospital, pero eso era lo que se merecían las personas que se aprovechaban de sus pertenencias.

-¡No! ¡Detente Hibari!-.

Tsuna se atravesó entre Gokudera y Hibari, su interrupción provoco que el menor se detuviera, observo a Tsuna y luego bajo las tonfas, no iba a golpearlo, no cuando lo estaba protegiendo. Los ojos de Tsuna relampaguearon como si fueran oro fundido, pero temblaba, al parecer temía que lo golpeara. Ahora comprendió que debía de explicarle a Tsunayoshi que nunca le iba a lastimar, al menos que se lo ameritaba, claro esta.

-¡Él no me hizo nada!-.

Dijo, Hibari entonces se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, si eso era cierto entonces no le importaba seguir con esa pelea.

-Si lo dices tú… entonces debe ser cierto-.

-N-no… no te molestes… pero…-.

-Entiendo-.

Guardo las tonfas en su short y Hibird bajo de una rama y se coloco en el hombro de Hibari. Hibari miro a Tsuna y la avecita voló hasta colocarse en el hombro de Tsuna.

-Me voy-.

Anunció, no espero respuesta, sólo desapareció. Tsuna se sonrojo y no supo porque. Escucho algo similar a un jadeo y recordó que Gokudera estaba en el suelo, herido. Corrió a auxiliarlo, después de todo, esa pelea innecesaria había sido su culpa. Gokudera lo miro a los ojos y luego lo abrazó, Tsuna soltó un grito de sorpresa. Gokudera lo soltó enseguida y se hinco frente al castaño.

-¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Cómo debería agradecértelo? ¡Estaré a tu lado toda mi vida!-.

-¡Hiiieee! ¡No es necesario!-.

-¡Por supuesto que es necesario! ¡Tú me has protegido!-.

-D-de verdad no… Gokudera-kun… no es…-.

Pero el alvino no parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Tsuna soltó un suspiro, mejor dejar las cosas así. Aunque…

-Hibari, Hibari-.

Hibird cantando a su lado le hizo recordar a cierto niño pequeño.

Al parecer Hibird no sólo era su acompañante, esa pequeña ave era algo similar a un espía, aunque eso le hizo sentir bien. Ahora sabía que si estaba en peligro Hibari estaría con él. Y además podría encontrar a Hibari pronto. Al menos eso esperaba.

Aunque después de pensar eso se dio cuenta que era un pervertido. Después de todo Hibari tenía once años… y él estaba a menos de tres meses de cumplir los diecisiete.

.

* * *

><p><em>Para escribir este capitulo tuve un problema. Ya lo tenía escrito, de hecho solo me faltaba corregirlo. Pero cuando iba a la mitad me di cuenta que mi Tsuna estaba súper OCC, y además me aburrió, no saben lo irónico que fue leer algo que yo había escrito y que me aburriera. Entonces al ver estos problemitas tuve que borrar las catorce páginas que llevaba y volver a escribir este capitulo. Cuando volví a escribir el capitulo salió esto y pues me gusto mucho más y mi Tsuna salió menos OCC, claro, excepto por Hibari, pero escribí que ser gentil y cariñoso no era algo común en Hibari, en pocas palabras es menos amargado con Tsuna. Me sorprendí que no pudiera escribir más que estas pocas hojas en este capitulo, pero luego me di cuenta que es cierto eso de mejor calidad que cantidad.<em>

_Bueno, sin más espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Parte 1: Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** _Me he dado cuenta que en este capitulo Tsuna es algo pervertido (aunque en el manga, en el arco de los Shimon, Akira Amano muestra que Tsuna es un pervertido, después de todo observo debajo de la falda de Kyoko… y luego le sangro la nariz XD) y sobre Byakuran… no se que decir, creo que simplemente su sonrisa lo hace un total pervertido. Respuestas de algunos reviews en la parte de abajo. Disfruten el capitulo!_

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 1: Once años_

_Capitulo 3: Adolescencia._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Hibird se acurruco en la almohada de la cama y Tsuna sonrió cuando lo vio cerrar sus pequeños ojitos. Tenía un libro entre las manos que había tomado de la biblioteca –sorpresa al enterarse que en su escuela había biblioteca- y leía sobre las aves, después de tener a Hibird por casi un mes necesitaba saber un poco de él.<p>

Durante ese mes había visto en incontables ocasiones a Hibari. El pelinegro solía ir a su casa, entraba por la ventana y salía por la misma, incluso su hermano aún no sabía que Hibari ya había ido a su casa varias veces y realmente no quería que lo supiera, su hermano había tenido una mala impresión de Hibari, después de todo, Hibari le había pateado en su parte más sensible.

Hibari solía ir a su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, se quedad al menos media hora y se iba de nuevo, hablaba poco, pero siempre lo escuchaba y Tsuna se había empezado a dar cuenta que tenía muchas ganas acercarse al niño, a veces se sorprendía a si mismo observando fijamente los labios de Hibari… pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, no podía estar bien en ningún sentido.

Hibari era un niño… maldita sea. ¡Tenía once años!

No quería meter ideas raras en la cabeza de Hibari, no iba a volverlo homosexual cuando sólo tenía once años, eso no estaba bien.

Cambiando un poco de tema… ahora con Gokudera en la escuela las cosas se habían vuelto… ¿sencillas? Pues sí, Gokudera ahuyentaba a los acosadores, y gracias a él y a Yamamoto nadie se atrevía a acercarse con malos propósitos. Eso era todo un alivio. Incluso Gokudera evitaba que Dino se le acercara más de la cuenta, esos dos solían pelear mucho, pero debía de admitirlo, Gokudera era un buen amigo, al igual que Dino.

Tsuna concentro su mente en los párrafos que leía. Según lo que leía, Hibird era un canario, un canario domestico, después de todo el libro decía que los canarios salvajes tenían tonos apagados y marrones, Hibird era totalmente amarillo, de un amarillo brillante. Por como lo escuchaba cantar era probable que Hibird estuviera en la raza de canto y que fuera macho, después de todo, según el libro, las hembras no contaban y Hibird solía cantar de una forma hermosa. Lo que le había sorprendido sin duda, era que Hibird tenía una esperanza de vida de 10 a 15 años, según el libro los canarios domésticos podían vivir todo ese tiempo, mientras que los salvajes duraban de 5 a 10 años. Era sorprendente que una ave tan pequeña pudiera vivir tanto.

Decidió irse a la parte de cuidados. Según el libro, decía que los canarios eran aves muy territoriales, así que mantenerlos en una jaula individual era lo mejor. Miro a Hibird, la avecita dormía en su almohada de lo más cómoda, así que el problema de la jaula no debía de importarle, además, Hibird no había intentado escapar en ningún momento. Después paso a la parte de higiene, Hibari le había dicho que le mantuviera un lugar donde pudiera hacer 'lo que debía de hacer' y que lo limpiara cada semana, Tsuna lo limpiaba diario, no tenía nada más que hacer, a la vez el niño le había dicho que Hibird debía de tener siempre agua limpia y fresca a su alcance, Tsuna siempre le dejaba un recipiente lleno de agua y otro lleno de comida, comida que Hibari le había dado.

Bueno, en un principio Hibari le había dicho que Hibird era muy independiente y que ese tipo de cosas la avecita podía conseguirlos, pero a Tsuna le gustaba estar al tanto del cuidado de la ave, después de todo se veía enseguida que Hibari apreciaba a su pequeña ave, y Hibird siempre era amigable con él.

Era una avecita sorprendentemente cariñosa y linda.

Se levanto del suelo y se estiro, dejo el libro sobre la cama y se encamino a la puerta. Miro por última vez a Hibird y luego salió de su habitación. Bajo los escalones hasta llegar a la sala, ahí se encontraba su hermano, al parecer tendría un examen importante pronto y estaba estudiando seriamente. Tsuna fue directo a la cocina y saco del refrigerador un cartón de zumo de naranja, sirvió en dos vasos y se dirigió a la sala. Coloco un vaso sobre la mesa de la sala y Giotto alzo la cara.

-Tsuna-.

-¿Todo bien, Nii-san?-.

-Claro-.

-Voy a salir un momento, no tardo, ¿si?-.

Giotto pareció dudarlo, pero al final aceptó. Tsuna le sonrió, tomo las llaves de la mesita junto a la puerta y salió de la casa.

Giotto siempre dudaba en dejarlo salir sólo, después de todo saber que su hermano era acosado, por hombres, era algo que lo hacía sentir inseguro. Además, Giotto lo cuidaba de una manera extra protectora desde la desaparición y probable muerte de sus padres.

Aunque debía de decir que Giotto no había vivido con él en su infancia. Recordaba que cuando tenía seis años, Giotto –que en ese entonces tenía once años- se había marchado al extranjero, al parecer su viaje empezó en Inglaterra y termino en Italia, lugar donde vivía la mitad de la familia de su padre. Giotto hablaba seguido a casa o mandaba cartas, pero Tsuna no se había interesado mucho en responderle o contarle sus asuntos, nunca había sido muy cercano a su hermano mayor, así que una separación tan temprana lo único que forjo fue que Tsuna casi olvidara que tenía un hermano mayor. Giotto siempre pedía hablar con Tsuna cuando llamaba a casa, pero a veces Tsuna no estaba o simplemente no le daba ganas de responder. Pero con la muerte –o desaparición- de sus padres Giotto volvió. Sus padres habían desaparecido de repente. Lo último que Tsuna recordaba era que sus padres irían de viaje, una segunda luna de miel, pero de ese viaje no volvieron, Tsuna se preocupo, contacto con amigos de sus padres y se llevo una investigación. Al final no se encontró nada de ellos, Tsuna estaba sólo y por ende habían estado apunto de mandarlo a un orfanato, pero su hermano mayor había llegado, y como era mayor de edad había decidido hacerse cargo de él. De eso ya casi había pasado ocho meses, pero Tsuna confiaba en que sus padres estarían en algún sitio, con vida, al menos eso esperaba.

Lo cierto era que su hermano era amable y cariñoso, pero Tsuna no se sentía tan unido a él como habría querido, después de todo casi no conocía a su hermano mayor, ni siquiera sentía la conexión que debería sentir por el simple hecho de ser hermanos.

Pero no era su culpa, simplemente sele dificultaba confiar en su hermano, era extraño para él que hubiera abandonado su libertad y su probable buena vida en Italia, su hermano no tenía la obligación de cuidarle.

Aunque Hibari era un asunto aparte, si, lo confesaba, confiaba en él y ni siquiera lo conocía. Sentía una extraña conexión con él y además lo quería o amaba… o lo que fuera.

Suspiro.

-Escuche de alguien, que cuando suspiramos… se pierde un pedazo de nuestra felicidad-.

Tsuna volteo y sonrió cuando vio al pequeño pelinegro sentado en una barda, Hibari lo miro y luego miro el cielo.

-Hibari… ¿qué…?-.

-Hibird se ha encariñado mucho contigo… pero tendré que llevármelo por una temporada-.

Tsuna de repente se sintió tenso. Hibird era su único método de comunicación con Hibari.

-Ah… b-bueno… Hibird es tuyo, puedes tomarlo cuando quieras-.

Hibari lo observo y luego ladeo un poco la cabeza. Se veía tan tierno que Tsuna deseo tocarlo, pero se restringió cuanto pudo.

-No me lo llevare por siempre… sólo se lo mostrare a ella… luego podrás seguirlo cuidando-.

Hibari bajo de la barda con un salto y miro a Tsuna.

-Ella quiere verlo-.

Tsuna trago saliva, ¿ella? ¿Quién era ella? No quería preguntar. Así que mejor se quedo callado. Hibari busco algo en el bolsillo de su short y luego saco la mano, del interior saco un pequeño muñequito, un osito que conformaba un llavero.

-Toma esto… hasta que te devuelva a Hibird-.

Tsuna tomó el llavero, pero notó que el llavero conservaba una llave.

-La llave…-.

-No es importante. Sólo es la llave de mi habitación, pero tengo una copia-.

Tsuna se sonrojo.

-N-no puedo… conservar tu llave-.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo es una llave-.

Había algo que Tsuna necesitaba decirle a Hibari.

Tsuna tenía dieciséis, de hecho estaba por cumplir los diecisiete, no había entrado a la época de las hormonas alborotadas como el resto de los chicos, porque al parecer su sistema decidió pasar esa etapa para después. A los dieciséis años Tsuna seguía sin experimentar deseos, excitación o sueños húmedos… Nada, Tsuna había sentido que seguiría de esa forma por un tiempo más. Pero después de recibir su primer beso y luego de conocer a Hibari… Tsuna había tenido su primer sueño húmedo. Era tan vergonzoso que no se atrevió a mirar a nadie a la cara cuando le sucedió.

Nunca, nunca pensó experimentar un sueño húmedo… pero lo había tenido. Y se había sentido bien, pero su sueño húmedo… había sido con esos dos. Con Dino y con Hibari, ¿se podía tener una mente más pervertida que la de él? Probablemente si, pero Tsuna en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo pervertido que era él.

Tsuna necesitaba decirle a Hibari que no confiara tanto en él, en un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, que además de todo era –probablemente- gay o bisexual y que además lo veía como el ser más hermoso del mundo.

Pero no se lo diría, sus hormonas aún no lo llevaban hasta la locura.

Así que Tsuna no podía permitirse tener esa llave, no podía, aunque lo deseara no podía.

-Hibari no…-.

-Debo irme. Nos veremos luego, _amore_-.

Tsuna enrojeció y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba. Hibari le sonrió una última vez y se fue.

Tsuna se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no podía seguir con lo mismo. No con Hibari, su moral era demasiado grande como para atreverse a seguir pensando en Hibari de esa manera tan sucia. De repente notó que su aliento era tibio y húmedo, enrojeció de nuevo y salió corriendo, debía de llegar a casa, debía de hacerlo y luego meterse a un baño, debía de quitar esos pensamientos pervertidos.

Pero Hibari era tan lindo.

En su recorrido Tsuna paso a un lado de un chico, como por obra de destino termino chocando con él, pero el castaño sólo se levanto y volvió a correr. El chico miro el recorrido del castaño y sonrió de lado.

Había visto a ese niño hablando con un infante, con un niño pelinegro y ahora el castaño corría de forma despavorida, como si algo le estuviera persiguiendo y al chocar con él se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y de la baba que comenzaba a salir de sus labios, ese castaño se veía… excitado.

-Hn… Esto es divertido… de una manera peculiar-.

El chico retomo su camino, el que había tomado antes de observar a ese pequeño castaño, y subió a un auto negro que se encontraba cerca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna caminaba de manera lenta, Yamamoto le había dicho algo de ir a comer todos juntos, y Tsuna se dirigía al punto de encuentro. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor últimamente Gokudera y Yamamoto se veían mucho, pese a que Gokudera apenas había entrado parecía llevarse bien con Yamamoto… luego les preguntaría que pasaba… aunque mejor no lo haría, no fuera a ser algo muy personal.

Una bola de billar rodo por sus pies y se detuvo justo frente a él, miro intrigado la pequeña bola y se agacho para tomarla, era la bola blanca. Volteo hacia donde había llegado la bola y se encontró con un chico que nunca había visto. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color lavanda, salió de entre las sombras, el chico llevaba dos bolas en la mano, una amarilla y otra roja, las giraba de forma lenta. Lo más atrayente no era su belleza, era su sonrisa, se veía tan… bien. Tsuna se acercó a él y le extendió la bola blanca.

-¿Es tuya?-.

El alvino sonrió y extendió una mano, Tsuna coloco la bola sobre su palma, pero el de ojos lavanda tomó su mano y lo jalo hacia él. Tsuna quedo pegado al cuerpo del chico y se sonrojo.

-Eres lindo-.

La respiración de Tsuna se cortó cuando sintió los labios del alvino sobre los suyos, con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar logro separarse de él, pero no logro soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Q-quién… eres?-.

El chico continuaba con su sonrisa.

-Byakuran Gesso… ¿tú?-.

-¡Suéltame!-.

Tsuna trato de separarse, Byakuran le sujeto más fuerte y lo pego a la pared.

-Creo que… ¿Tsuna-chan es tu nombre?-.

Tsuna se sintió indignado, Byakuran le tapo la boca antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Conocer a las personas es divertido… y es mucho más divertido decirle a ellas la realidad y volverlas mis… mascotas-.

El castaño ya no sabía que decir. La mirada del alvino era casi hechizante, sentía que no podía moverse y la mano sobre su boca le impedía hablar. Byakuran sonrió de forma perversa.

-Los niños no son… buenos amantes. ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo, Tsuna-chan?-.

Byakuran observo como los ojos marrones de Tsuna se agrandaban con algo similar al pánico. Le descubrió la boca lentamente, quería escucharlo hablar… al parecer iba a decir algo interesante.

-Y-yo no…-.

El alvino sonrió de lado.

-Oh no, tú si. Totalmente si-.

La respiración de Tsuna se volvió arrítmica, no era como si quisiera tener a Hibari como amante, Gesso estaba equivocado.

Hibari era hermoso y realmente era su primer amor, pero nunca había pensado en él como un amante, aunque le gustara y todo eso no había pensado en él de esa forma. De hecho desde ayer se había propuesto a no pensar más en Hibari, al menos de esa forma.

Byakuran se separo de él, le sostuvo el rostro por la barbilla y lo que dijo sorprendió a Tsuna.

-Sentir deseo es normal… ¿Pero no es frustrante no poder cumplir tus deseos?-.

Sí, era frustrante sentirse de esa forma… ¿pero que podía hacer? Nada, porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía ni lo que quería.

-A esta edad es normal… Si lo quieres… puedo ayudarte. Esos deseos que sientes dentro de ti voy a destruirlos. Piénsalo, Tsuna-chan-.

Byakuran le beso los labios una última vez y luego se marcho. Tsuna trago saliva, por supuesto que no podía aceptar, eso era tan… sucio. Pero realmente lo estaba pensando, lo estaba pensando mucho.

Se separo de la pared y decidió dejarlo por hoy. Mejor ir a donde estaban sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus pasos hacían eco por el largo del pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera, una puerta de, probablemente, roble, aseguro las tonfas en el cinturón de su short, toco una vez y luego abrió la puerta.

Al entrar lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue esquivar un cojín, enseguida esquivo un libro y luego dos lápices, al final tuvo que evitar una estatuilla, estatuilla que reventó contra la puerta. Una vez ella dejo de arrojarle cosas el pelinegro se permitió descansar, se sacudió el polvo imaginario de la camisa y sonrió de lado, de forma superior y arrogante.

-Es una bienvenida divertida, la acepto-.

Ella frunció notablemente el ceño y le arrojo un lápiz que él pudo evitar enseguida.

-¡Cállate! ¡Primero me haces mentirle a nuestra familia! ¿Y ahora me dices que Hibird no esta contigo? ¡Quiero a Hibird!-.

Como si lo invocara, la avecita entro por la ventana, voló en círculos alrededor de la castaña y luego se poso en su mano, en su palma. La castaña se sonrojo y los ojos se le iluminaron conforme su sonrisa se agrandaba.

-¡Hibird!-.

La chica acarició la cabecita de Hibird contra su mejilla, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir nauseas, eso era tan dulce y repugnante. Hibird se despego de la chica y volvió a volar.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

Canturreo antes de posarse sobre la cabeza pelinegra, la chica castaña se acercó a Hibari.

-¿A que has venido a Japón? ¿Encontraste lo que querías? ¿Cuándo volverás?-.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y luego dio la vuelta, no pensaba responder nada, nadie tenía el derecho de mandarle y él nunca obedecería.

-Si no me lo dices voy a contactar con tu hermano para que te lleve de regreso a Italia. ¿Me escuchaste, Hibari?-.

Automáticamente el menor se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y con una clara amenaza en la mirada volteo a ver a la chica castaña.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Miura Haru-.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-Entonces dime tu razón para venir a Japón, realmente no entiendo porque has decidido venir-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos de nuevo. Esa chica era un verdadero problema, y un problema demasiado irritante.

-Bueno, bueno, no me digas la razón por la cual has venido aquí. Mejor dime cuanto tiempo planeas permanecer en Japón-.

-No pienso volver a Italia-.

Haru se sorprendió por eso.

-¿Cómo que no planeas volver? ¿De que estas hablando?-.

Hibird voló alrededor, canturreo un poco y luego salió volando por la ventana. Hibari sonrió de lado, con su arrogante y amenazante sonrisita.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que mis padres piensen de este viaje. No me importa que busques al inútil de Cavallone. Tampoco me importa lo que hagas tú aquí. Así que aquí termino el interrogatorio. Vuelve a Italia-.

Sin nada más que decir el pelinegro salió de la habitación. Haru frunció el ceño.

Lo cierto era que a ella le encantaban los niños, siempre los trataba bien y en su mayoría los niños siempre eran agradables con ella. Pero sólo ese niño la trataba así, era el único que siempre hablaba de esa forma, como si fuera un adulto, tan frió e indiferente. Y eso que los dos eran familia. Y realmente ella quería llevarse mejor con Hibari.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tomando el tiempo exacto espero sentado sobre la barda del límite del colegio a Tsunayoshi. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el edificio, Namimori alta era interesante, sobretodo por el hecho de que los estudiantes parecían ser personas tranquilas… nada comparado con su instituto en Italia. Era tan insoportable vivir en un lugar tan alborotado, lleno de herbívoros molestos, metiches… como toda su familia.

Tsunayoshi era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía, era lindo, era pequeño, era tan animoso, incluso era amable, aunque ese castaño aún no lo conocía era amable con él. Incluso sacaba de él ese lado amable que no demostraba con nadie, lo aceptaba, era débil en el amor, sobre todo cuando la otra parte era Tsunayoshi. Ser débil por un herbívoro… que decepcionante.

Pero era obvio que nada iba a pasar, no cuando ese herbívoro lo veía como si fuera un niño, cosa que era cierta, y eso le resultaba molesto. Ser visto como niño era algo normal, tenía once años, era pequeño, era 'lindo', pero cuando lo escuchaban hablar las personas terminaban decepcionándose, ¿qué clase de niño diría herbívoros o voy a morderte hasta la muerte? Pocos, y muchos menos tendrían esa aura tan maliciosa y hambrienta de pelea y poder. Pero el punto aquí es que no quería ser visto como un niño, realmente él quería que Tsunayoshi lo viera como algo más. ¿Exactamente como que? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, únicamente quería estar cerca de Tsunayoshi y su linda aura cálida.

Hibari pudo verlo a la distancia. Tsunayoshi caminaba al lado de dos chicos, uno bastante alto de cabello negro y el peliplata que había activado las alarmas de Hibird. Sonrió, parecía llevarse bien con ellos, le gustaba el hecho de que Tsunayoshi se veía contento. Los dos chicos se despidieron del castaño y se fueron por el lado contrarió. Hibari se preparo para saltar frente al lindo castaño, pero se detuvo, un nuevo individuo se acerco a Tsuna, le parecía conocido… pero enseguida termino por reconocerlo, por la cabellera blanca y la marca violeta en el rostro.

Hibari se sorprendió, ¿qué hacía ese degenerado en Japón?

El peliblanco cortó el camino del castaño y lo guió a un lugar apartado, hablaron, hablaron mucho. Tsunayoshi pareció discutir, no parecía contento con lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo ese peliblanco, de momento al otro su voz aumento, Hibari logro escuchar algo similar a un '¡estas equivocado!' y '¡nunca haría eso!'. Pero de repente el castaño se quedo callado y volteo el rostro, esquivando la mirada del chico de ojos lavanda.

Y luego paso lo que Hibari esperaba que no pasara. Tsunayoshi dio un paso al frente, asintió débilmente y rodeo el cuello del alvino con los brazos, y se besaron.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, estuvo tentado a bajar ahí y golpear a esos dos. Pero decidió no hacerlo. No podría medirse y sin duda el más dañado de los dos sería el castaño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna suspiro una vez llego a su casa. Se dejo caer en el pequeño escalón que dividía la entrada del resto de la casa.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había sido un momento de debilidad, pensar en que Hibari estaba con alguna linda chica y que además Hibird estaba con ellos… le había puesto de mal humor todo el día. Al final Byakuran había llegado y le había puesto la cereza al pastel de mal humor que llevaba.

_._

_-Ese niño… es sólo un niño, jamás podrá complacerte-._

_-Y-yo no… nunca pensé de esa forma sobre él…-._

_Byakuran sonrió y retrocedió un paso._

_-¿De verdad? Entonces… Recuerdo vagamente que te vi con él en un parque… parecían… hablar de una forma intima… y tú, parecías tan excitado después-._

_-¡Estas equivocado! Y-yo eso… eso es sucio… no lo digas-._

_Byakuran sonrió satisfecho. Tsuna se sentía atrapado, ¿cómo sabía todo eso? No lo sabía, pero si la conversación continuaba, quien sabe que más pasaría._

_-¿Así que estoy equivocado? Hmmm… ¿Nunca pensaste que sería lindo besarlo? ¿Excitante?-._

_-¡Nunca haría eso! E-es… es un niño… jamás pensaría en eso… déjame tranquilo… por favor-._

_Lo tenía, Byakuran sabía eso._

_-Tsuna-chan. ¿Por qué no aceptas estar a mi lado? Yo te complaceré… mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo él… no tienes nada que perder-._

_Tsuna evito su mirada, pero después recordó que Hibari era un niño, un niño que tenía una chica más importante que él… Hibari era un niño normal, y Tsuna no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida. Sin más acepto y beso a Byakuran._

_._

-Soy… un idiota…-.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su alcoba. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

-¡Hibird!-.

Se acercó corriendo a la avecita amarilla y la tomó entre sus manos. Hibird pareció sonrojarse al mirarlo y luego desplego sus alas y voló alrededor.

-Te lo he traído de regreso-.

-¡Hiiiieeee!-.

Grito mientras retrocedía y luego caía al suelo. Eso le había asustado, su corazón latía ferozmente, por poco y le daba un infarto.

-¡Me has asustado! Ugh… sentí que moría…-.

Hibari entro por la ventana y se coloco frente a Tsuna, coloco un pie sobre su estomago y lo presiono. Tsuna no pudo levantarse del suelo al sentir el pie de Hibari sobre su estomago. La atmosfera de repente se sintió tensa.

-Se bueno y espera-.

Tsuna no supo a que se refería al niño. El pelinegro dejo de presionar el pie contra el cuerpo del castaño y de forma inesperada se sentó sobre Tsuna. El corazón del castaño comenzó a bombardear demasiada sangre a todo su cuerpo, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Hibari sobre si… era algo tan… cálido.

Hibird detuvo su vuelo junto a la ventana, sus ojitos permanecían sobre los dos individuos sobre el suelo y acompañando la situación comenzó a canturrear algún cantico.

Hibari se inclino hacia Tsuna, entrecerró los ojos y luego, sorprendiendo en su totalidad al castaño, acerco sus labios y lo beso.

Tsuna se exalto. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par mientras que los del pelinegro seguían entrecerrados. Lentamente sintió el calor invadir su interior y comenzó a cerrar los ojos… lentamente hasta que dejo de ver los atrayentes ojos de Hibari. Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda del niño y se aferro a su suéter azul marino, era tan embriagante sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Hibari se separo, al no saber que más hacer, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Sus ojos grises se mantuvieron sobre el herbívoro castaño, se veía lindo, con el sonrojo y su aliento húmedo, de repente se sintió raro, un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes lo invadió, ¿por qué ese herbívoro debía de hacerle sentir raro? No lo sabía.

Tsuna abrió los ojos después de unos segundos. Sus grandes ojos chocolate brillaban de forma intensa, quería más, no sabía lo que quería exactamente, pero quería más.

-No soy mayor, tengo en cuenta que falta mucho tiempo para que puedas verme a mi… pero espera… se paciente y espérame-.

El niño se separo del cuerpo del adolescente. Camino hacia la ventana, volteo y le mando una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que sólo a Hibari le salían perfectas y se marcho.

Pero Tsuna era un adolescente, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su cuerpo le exigía algo que Tsuna sabía ahora de que se trataba. Lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba tenso y aún sentía el calor de Hibari, ese calor tan asfixiante… tan… estimulante.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Deseaba esperarlo, claro que lo deseaba de esa forma.

Pero, ¡maldición! ¡Era un adolescente! Su autocontrol era tan grande como su altura… era tan insignificante que hasta le dio miedo saber lo que podría hacerle.

No le quedaba otra opción, si no lo hacía entonces… entonces luego le haría algo a Hibari de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Se alegraba en ese momento de haber aceptado la propuesta de Byakuran.

.

* * *

><p><em>Buffff… XD ¡Que lindo!<em>

_Y dirán… ¿Por qué Tsuna es tan pervertido?_

_Mis queridos lectores. Todos pasamos por esa etapa de querer experimentar y tener esos sentimientos confusos y contradictorios (¡Tsuna tiene a Hibari! No lo pueden culpar), puede que algunos apenas lo estén pasando, no lo sé. Pero pues… Tsuna es un chico y siendo uke… pues también tiene sus necesidades, entiéndanlo a él y a esta escritora que lo ha puesto tan hormonal (XD)._

_Y otros me preguntaran: ¿Por qué Byakuran? ¿Por qué no Dino? O ¿Por qué no incluso Yamamoro o Gokudera? ¿Por qué mejor no sacas de una buena vez a Mukuro?_

_Pues, sencillo. Byakuran tiene una sonrisa bien pervertida (jejeje), así que considerando que este fic es ranking M y que estamos en la etapa 'hormonal' de Tsuna y que Byakuran es perverso… pues me pareció el mejor. Sobre Dino, pues tendrá más adelante su momento con Tsuna, desde el primer capitulo yo advertí que esto tendría ligeros toques D27._

_Y ahora porque no Yamamoto y Gokudera, pues eso es aún más sencillo. Porque ellos dos estarán juntos para toda la vida y toda la eternidad en mis fics… Bueno, puede que en unos no, pero por el momento esta es mi pareja fija, me gusta como se ven juntos._

_¿Mukuro? Digamos que tiene su aparición estelar pronto, quien sabe y puede que se mayor que Tsuna o su misma edad o incluso que sea menor, como Hibari._

_Ahora si a los comentarios._

_He tenido algunos comentarios en los que ustedes me preguntan: ¿Hibari crecerá o se quedara así por siempre en mi fic?_

_Pues claro que crecerá, pero como se dieron cuenta en la parte de abajo del titulo en cada capitulo aparece esto: 'Parte 1: Once años'. Con eso me refiero a que sin duda alguna en estos capítulos Hibari tendrá once años, pero cuando termine esta parte y entremos a la segunda, Hibari ya no tendrá once, ni tampoco doce, será mayor, no se, pero quiero que sea mayor de quince, puede que diecisiete, realmente no lo sé. Así que esperen unos pocos capítulos más y pronto tendremos a un Hibari mayor._

_Como una aclaración adicional. Recuerden que este fic es M, así que al principio la trama fue linda y todo eso, pero esta catalogada como M, así que no piensen que siempre va a ser lindo. De hecho en este capitulo ya muestro un poco más de la realidad de Tsuna, que es un adolescente y que como adolescente tiene sus… hormonitas bailarinas (XD). _

_Casi lo olvidaba. Ahora que inicio clases es probable que no actualice tan rápido como lo hago usualmente. Yunmoon entró a la universidad así que Yunmoon estará ocupada, pero sin duda le gusta escribir y hará lo posible para seguir actualizando rápido._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Tratare de aclarar todas sus preguntas, así que no duden en preguntar._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Parte 1: Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de 10027 y un pequeño regalo, aunque no quería poner a Hibari y Tsuna en una escena comprometedora –aún-… ¡Lo hice! Si, un poco de 1827.

**Aclaraciones: **

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 1: Once años_

_Capitulo 4 – Comida para dos._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Soltó un suave jadeo, su aliento tibio y húmedo toco la piel blanquecina del hombre frente a él, sus manos se vieron imposibilitadas de moverse en ese momento, realmente quería tocarlo, sentía que si no lo hacía algo le faltaría, se sentía demasiado caliente para su gusto, sentía que no podía con los sentimientos que arremolinaban en su interior.<p>

-Tranquilo, Tsuna-chan… todo a su tiempo-.

Tsuna se sintió frustrado cuando el alvino se separó de su cuerpo, miro a Byakuran y este le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado lascivo… me agrada-.

Se sonrojo por la vergüenza y de repente se sintió más tranquilo. Trago saliva y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Byakuran le ayudo a colocarse la corbata y luego la abrocho el saco, todo lo dejo perfectamente listo, le aliso el cabello castaño y le beso con suavidad la corinilla. Tsuna lo alejo de su cuerpo cuando sintió que todo estaba tomando de nuevo ese rumbo. Sinceramente el castaño estaba comenzando a odiar a sus estúpidas hormonas, esas estúpidas hormonas que le hacían perder tan rápido el control. Camino a la salida del salón de clases y recordó entonces que las clases ya habían acabado hace más de una hora.

-Nos veremos mañana-.

Tsuna asintió con lentitud y salió por completo dejando sólo al alvino.

Suspiro, de nuevo se había salvado.

Sus hormonas eran lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido en la vida.

Cuando se encontraba con Byakuran y hacía ese tipo de cosas olvidaba donde estaba, con quien estaba y que debería de hacer, simplemente actuaba por instinto, dejaba que la situación lo manejara, era así de sencillo.

Pero cuando todo termina la culpa le invadía.

'_-No soy mayor, tengo en cuenta que falta mucho tiempo para que puedas verme a mi… pero espera… se paciente y espérame-.'_

Las palabras de Hibari se habían grabado de forma intensa en su mente, sentía que debía de detenerse, pero cuando Byakuran le lanzaba esas sonrisitas Tsuna se daba cuenta lo débil que era contra sus deseos.

En esos días había visto poco a Hibari, muy poco, el moreno pocas veces se aparecía por su casa, y Hibird tampoco iba. Lo único que le recordaba que Hibari existía era el llavero que le había dado y la voz suave de Hibari que desaparecía con lentitud.

Si Hibari fuera mayor.

Si Hibari no fuera un niño

Si sólo a quien besara fuera Hibari y no Byakuran.

Pero bueno, la cosa no era tan mala, ahora podía estar con Hibari sin esas ansias extrañas que tenía. Llego a casa tarde, lo bueno era que su hermano trabajara medio tiempo, así no había nadie que le preguntara que hacía tan tarde después de la escuela.

Bajo de nuevo y salió de la casa, no le gustaba permanecer encerrado, siempre había preferido estar en el exterior que en el interior. Camino sin rumbo fijo, realmente no tenía un lugar al cual ir, sólo quería estar afuera.

Se detuvo cuando a su visión apareció un hombre de cabello rubio, se oculto detrás de un poste de luz y luego trago saliva. Ese de ahí era su hermano… ¿por qué su hermano estaba con Dino? Cerró los ojos y se concentro en escuchar lo que decían, pero no lo consiguió, ellos hablaban muy bajo y estaban muy lejos.

-¿Qué?-.

Logro escuchar la voz de su hermano, trato de acercarse un poco, realmente quería escuchar lo que decían.

-Lo siento… yo no sabía nada…-.

Dino hablaba con mucho respeto, era elegante y refrescante… era extraño.

-Eso no importa ahora… lo mejor es que lo lleves de regreso, no quiero meterme en problemas con tus padres-.

-Haru me hablo ayer, ella también esta aquí-.

¿Haru? Parecía ser el nombre de una chica, pero Tsuna no estaba seguro. Trato de mirar, pero sólo pudo ver la espalda de su hermano.

-Ella no conseguirá nada, tus padres deberían de saberlo-.

¿Qué conseguiría?

-Por cierto… él se esta metiendo con mi hermano, ¿qué quiere con él?-.

-¿Su hermano?-.

Tsuna sabía que hablaba sobre él, así que afino su oído, lo que fuera a decir su hermano iba a ser muy importante, lo sabía, realmente lo sabía.

-Tengo un hermano menor, tenemos apellidos diferentes, por el bien de la familia. Su nombre es Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-¿Tsuna es su hermano?-.

-Por lo que veo lo conoces… no te metas con él, Dino… Mi hermano es muy importante para mí-.

Tsuna se exalto por la voz de su hermano, sonaba protector, pero a la vez frió. Era una voz muy impersonal, diferente de lo que Tsuna había esperado y a la que estaba acostumbrado, trago saliva y se fue de ahí, ya había escuchado suficiente.

Giotto miro hacía el poste de luz, luego volvió la vista a Dino.

-Decidle a tu hermano menor… que no se meta con el mío… no quiero que Tsuna se entere de nada… Era lo que mis padres deseaban-.

Dino asintió, Giotto dio la vuelta y miro en dirección a su casa, para no hacer sentir incomodo a su pequeño hermano decidió dar una vuelta antes de volver.

No quería molestar más de lo que ya hacía, sabía que a Tsuna no le gustaba mucho su compañía y realmente deseaba que eso cambiara. Pero tampoco quería forzarlo. Después de todo había sido culpa suya, Tsuna no era culpable de no verlo como hermano, la culpa la tenía solo el rubio y sus padres, por pensar que era mejor si Tsuna nunca se enteraba de nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo probable era no haberse acercado al rubio de ojos claros, pero Tsuna nunca seguía lo probable, así que al terminar las clases espero fuera del salón del comité escolar, sabía que Yamamoto no estaba ahí, y por supuesto que nadie del comité estaba ahí.

Solo se encontraba el vicepresidente, Dino. Tsuna quería hablar con él.

Escucho movimiento y una silla deslizarse, se separo de la pared y espero ansioso a que el rubio saliera. Pero cuando escucho la otra voz decidió esconderse a la vuelta del pasillo. Ahora se daba cuenta que solía esconderse mucho detrás de los muros –postes, armarios, mesas, entre otras cosas-.

-Te he dicho que es mi tutor… es mejor que hagas caso y vuelvas-.

-Hmmm… Es bastante peculiar, pensé que era diferente-.

Esa voz era inconfundible, era la voz de Hibari. Su linda voz de niño.

-Hibari, no te metas con su hermano-.

Hablaban de él, Tsuna lo sabía, apretó los labios, era injusto que le pidieran eso a Hibari, a Tsuna le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Escucho un 'wao' y una risita ligera.

-Él es mío, ¿por qué debería marcharme de su lado?-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y retrocedió un paso, pero al retroceder choco con algo.

-¡Tsuna-chan!-.

Oh rayos, oh no, maldita sea. Oh no.

-Byakuran…-.

Bien, ya había sido descubierto, lo sabía. Pero a Byakuran pareció divertirle el hecho de tomarlo por la cintura y sacarlo de su escondite. Ser mostrado así hizo sentir a Tsuna como si fuera alguna clase de mascota del alvino, así que estaba un poco molesto, pero la molestia se le fue cuando Hibari le miro con sus lindos ojos grises azulosos, Tsuna se sintió nervioso, y sonrió.

Era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-Ara, ara~ Pero si es Kyouya-kun y Dino-kun-.

Dino frunció el ceño y se coloco a un lado de su hermano menor.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, realmente te transferiste, Byakuran-.

Tsuna sintió la tención, algo ahí no estaba bien, no se trataba del aura tensa, era la forma en la que se hablaban, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era como si supieran lo peor del otro.

-Pero claro, si Japón se estaba tornando tan~ divertido. Y mira que se trataba de Giotto-san, no me lo hubiera imaginado-.

Tsuna miro a Byakuran, el chico alvino sonreía, pero Dino estaba un poco preocupado de que el alvino soltara más de lo necesario.

-Byakuran, quiero hablar contigo, a solas-.

-¿Eh? Pero no quiero dejar solo a Tsunayoshi-kun… mira que puede hacer cosas innecesarias-.

Tsuna se sintió indignado, molesto por todo eso se soltó de Byakuran y salió corriendo. El alvino sonrió pero Dino frunció el ceño, el menor de los tres, Hibari, comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que el castaño se había marchado. Se detuvo tres pasos al frente y volteo un poco para mirar a Byakuran.

-Te lo digo ahora, Gesso Byakuran. Tsunayoshi es mío, así que te prohíbo que te acerques, si tienes un asunto con él, háblalo con este-.

Al decir eso señalo a Dino, el rubio frunció un poco el ceño.

-Prefiero que mi hermano se acerque a Tsunayoshi a que lo hagas tú-.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a irse, probablemente buscaría a Tsuna.

Byakuran soltó una risita, se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos, esto era más divertido de lo que pensaba.

-Entonces… ¿He de suponer que él se ha enamorado de un Vongola? Que desafortunado es tú pequeño hermano, Dino-.

Dino soltó un suspiro. Más bien, que desafortunados eran los dos. Después de todo él también estaba enamorado de Tsuna.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Byakuran?-.

El alvino se separo de la pared y con una sonrisa maliciosa miro el camino por el cual había salido corriendo Tsuna.

-Me entere que tres de los mejores se marchaban a Japón. No sabía quienes eran esos tres, pero ahora me imagino quienes son. Uno de ellos es Giotto, el otro a de ser el sicario y el tercero… es obvio de quien se trata-.

-Y según tú, ¿Quién?-.

-Pues claro, que se trata del primo del líder de tú familia, ¿o me equivoco?-.

Dino frunció el ceño, observo a Byakuran con mala cara y luego sonrió irónico.

-Bueno, bueno. Si lo sabes todo, ¿entonces que haces aquí?-.

Byakuran sonrió con dulzura mal hecha.

-Bueno, es que sabía que algo divertido pasaba por aquí, pero mira que se tratara precisamente de esto. Saber que Giotto tenía un hermano es lo mejor que pude saber, me divertiré con él tanto como pueda-.

-No te metas con su hermano, sabes a la perfección que Giotto te…-.

-Me importa nada lo que Giotto haga, no es mi jefe y Vongola no me gobierna como lo hace contigo. Me meteré tanto como quiera con su hermano… además, también podre fastidiar a Kyouya-kun-.

Dino estaba furioso, se acerco a Byakuran pero la mirada del alvino le detuvo.

-Por cierto, se que Giotto se meterá en problemas si el pequeño príncipe no vuelve a casa. Así que yo te ayudare a devolverlo, claro, si lo quieres-.

Dino miro algún punto en la pared y luego fijo sus ojos en Byakuran. Cuando decía príncipe sabía que se refería a Hibari.

-¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?-.

Byakuran sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y eso era fastidioso para le rubio.

-Es obvio. Saber que te marchaste de Italia porque no quieres nada de tu familia es algo obvio. Y es probable que Kyouya-kun haya sido nombrado como el sucesor después de que te has marchado, al final me doy cuenta que él esta aquí porque quería darte una paliza por deshacerte de tus obligaciones. Pero es obvio que el niño se fue sin pedirles permiso a sus padres. Tus padres pueden pensar que Giotto ha tenido la culpa, y bueno, Cavallone lejos de Vongola significar una ruptura oportuna para los enemigos, cosa que me imagino Giotto no desea. ¿Lo entiendes? Todo es muy lógico si lo piensas un poco-.

Dino entrecerró los ojos, no lo había pensado tan claro. Era cierto que Vongola y Cavallone llevaban un largo tiempo de tener una alianza, pero no sabía hasta que grado. Giotto había sido algo similar a su maestro, sabía que el entrenamiento de Vongola solo lo tomaban los líderes de su familia, eran los únicos que podían tener ese honor, que un Vongola de sangre decidiera entrenarte era como ser entrenado por una deidad. Por eso entendía el enfado de sus padres cuando él dijo que no deseaba tomar el cargo. Sabía que eso provocaría que Hibari fuera nombrado como sucesor, y Dino sabía que Hibari lo haría bien, por eso no se había preocupado en hacerlo.

Pero ahora todo sonaba tan mal. Probablemente su decisión era idiota.

-Bueno, supongo que te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas, Dino-kun. Por eso me gusta ser sólo un amigo de Vongola, ser su aliado es problemático-.

Byakuran comenzó a caminar lejos del rubio, se detuvo y volteo un poco, para mirar a Dino.

-Millefiore no necesita de pilares que nos sostengan, nosotros ya somos un pilar para sostenernos a nosotros mismos. Lo mismo va para Vongola, ellos tampoco los necesita… pero su familia es como un escudo para ellos, sin su escudo, Vongola puede debilitarse… y yo con gusto tomare ventaja-.

-¿Acaso estas tratando de hacerte enemigo de Vongola y Cavallone?-.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero claro que no! Solo estoy hablando sin pensar-.

Byakuran se fue, Dino no le creyó.

Al parecer Byakuran tenía algo que esconder. Era mejor avisarle de eso a su maestro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se detuvo, trago saliva y miro a todos lados, al parecer estaba solo. Se recargo de un pilar y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Ese Byakuran, realmente estaba molesto, no quería ser visto como un idiota frente a Hibari.

-Hibari…-.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, se levanto a toda prisa y volteo, observo al menor frente a él, se sonrojo, estaba avergonzado por todo lo acontecido frente al aula del comité escolar.

-Yo… eso…-.

-Ven aquí-.

Dijo Hibari extendiendo una mano, con vergüenza Tsuna tomó su pequeña mano y Hibari lo jalo hasta estrecharlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Tsuna estaba nervioso, pero se dejo abrazar por el niño.

-Tsunayoshi, tienes que ser más prudente al escoger a tus amistades… Byakuran es de los peores omnívoros que puedas conocer. No te conviene, en ningún sentido-.

Tsuna lo sabía, pero pese a ello Byakuran era él único que podía ofrecerle lo que necesitaba. Hibari no podía hacerlo, porque era menor.

-Hibari… veras, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos-.

-Eso no es posible, eres mío-.

Tsuna lo aparto y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Por un tiempo… ¿Puedes hacerlo?-.

Hibari le miro, luego dio media vuelta y Tsuna espero su respuesta.

-Te daré una semana-.

Con eso Hibari se marcho, Tsuna soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas, además, lo más importante. Dentro de dos días cumpliría los diecisiete. Eso no le hacía nada feliz.

Pronto seis años los separarían, Hibari seguiría teniendo once, pero él ya tendría diecisiete.

Eso era lo peor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna le había dicho que no necesitaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Giotto quería hacerlo, había pasado un tiempo desde que veía a su hermano, así que realmente quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería resultar una molestia, debía de existir una razón por la cual Tsuna no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños, Giotto realmente quería saberlo.

¿Qué podría hacer a alguien odiar su cumpleaños?

Porque viera como viera, su pequeño hermano odiaba su cumpleaños.

_._

_-Tsuna-._

_El niño miro al rubio de ojos azules, su hermano, desde la sala. Giotto se acerco al castaño y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá. Tsuna se alejo un poco para darle espacio._

_-¿Si?-._

_-Tu cumpleaños es mañana… que es lo que…-._

_-¡Eso no importa!-._

_Soltó de golpe el menor mientras se levantaba del sofá, Giotto parpadeo sorprendido al verlo actuar así._

_-¿Tsuna?-._

_El menor pareció calmarse y se sentó de nuevo, sin mirar a su hermano comenzó a hablar._

_-Yo… no quiero que me felicites, ni siquiera deseo que lo recuerdes… no quiero nada para mi cumpleaños, de verdad-._

_-¿Estas seguro?-._

_-Muy seguro… pero aceptare tus felicitaciones hoy-._

_Dijo el menor con una sonrisa dulce, Giotto sonrió, esa sonrisita le recordaba tanto a las de su madre, a Nana Sawada._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna-._

_-Gracias, nii-san-._

_._

Odiar su cumpleaños. Ya ni siquiera él lo odiaba tanto, pero su hermano de verdad se veía infeliz por solo saber que sería su cumpleaños.

Miro el calendario, 14 de octubre. Tsuna debería estar feliz por cumplir años y en vez de eso estaba más apático que de costumbre. Había algo que perturbaba a su hermano, Giotto necesitaba saber que era.

Ciertamente se estaba metiendo más de lo que debía, pero bueno, Tsuna era su hermano menor y como hermano mayor Giotto deseaba hacer algo.

Así que decidió que hoy iría a recoger a su hermano menor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estaba más activo que de costumbre, fue lo primero que paso por la mente del alvino. Al terminó del segundo periodo Tsuna había ido hacia él y, literalmente, lo había atacado. No era que Byakuran no lo quisiera, por Dios, Tsuna era tan lindo que daban ganas de tomarlo, pero era sorprendente que fuera a él. En todas las ocasiones anteriores quien daba el primer paso era Byakuran.

Pero Tsuna ahora estaba tan 'abierto' a cualquier demanda, el pudor de las ocasiones anteriores había desaparecido.

Algo debió de haber pasado para que el menor fuera así.

¿Pero que habría sido?

Antes, parecía que algo detenía a Tsuna, era como si una correa alrededor de su cuerpo le prohibiera ir más lejos de un par de besos y caricias, pero ahora Tsuna había aceptado saltarse las clases e irse con el alvino a su casa. Y ahora, en la habitación de Byakuran Tsuna estaba dejándose hacer de todo.

Y Byakuran no pensaba detenerse, también él tenía sus hormonas y con un chico tan entregado al placer sin duda alguna no podría resistirse más.

Y Tsuna era tan lindo.

-Ah… Hn…-.

Tsuna coló una mano debajo de su camisa, de verdad que estaba ansioso, Byakuran le sujeto, no quería las cosas con prisa, eso nunca le había gustado. Y en este caso era aún más consciente que deseaba hacerlo lento, quería grabar su presencia en la piel de Tsuna.

Quería que el chico lo necesitara más de ahora en adelante.

-Tranquilo, Tsuna-chan… voy a hacértelo suave, tanto que sientas el cielo en tus manos-.

Tsuna asintió, y se dejo hacer por Byakuran.

Sintió que le quitaba la camisa y que acariciaba la piel sobre su ombligo, era tan excitante que ya sentía estragos en él.

Tsuna estaba llegando a su límite, era consciente de porque hacía eso y porque no deseaba parar.

Porque hoy tenía 17 y hoy seis años le separaban de Hibari.

Seis años era demasiado para él, era más de lo que podría soportar.

A diferencia de Hibari, Byakuran era mayor que él por un año, un año era nada comparándolo con seis. Era una diferencia sencilla, no le causaba problemas.

Pero seis años era todo un asunto aparte.

Byakuran lamió la piel de su cuello, parando los pensamientos de Tsuna. La piel del casta era suave y cálida, Tsuna era dulce y cálido, era realmente delicioso sentirlo.

Byakuran sabía que el castaño era más atractivo para los chicos que para las chicas. Había escuchado de su fama en los pocos días que llevaba, Tsuna era conocido como la princesa de Namimori, una bella princesa que con sonrisas conquistaba a los chicos. Pero para las mujeres Tsuna era considerado como un puto, oh si, era considerado como un asqueroso hombre que le encantaba estar con hombres, las mujeres podían ser unas arpías si así lo deseaban.

Pero había una chica en especial que decía que Tsuna era como un caramelo, Sasagawa Kyoko, esa chica no parecía enamorado del castaño, pero lo apreciaba bastante, era como si lo conociera desde siempre. Esa chica apreciaba al castaño como a un amigo especial y había sido una de las pocas chicas que le había dicho que Tsuna era un chico agradable.

Era probable que fuera la única chica que se acercaba al castaño porque realmente quería hacerlo y no por otras razones.

Por eso había sido fácil tomar a Tsuna, estaba solo en la escuela, siendo acosado y criticado. Pocos chicos dentro del colegio le hablaban solo porque querían. Tsuna se había vuelto manipulable por su soledad, era así de sencillo. Byakuran era un estratega innato, así que le fue fácil descubrir la debilidad de Tsuna, mientras le diera protección, cariño y no le dejara sentirse solo Tsuna estaría a su lado.

Pero las cosas se habían vuelto interesantes con su primer descubrimiento, el hermoso castaño enamorado de un niño de once años, eso era una ventaja más para Byakuran.

Tsuna era, prácticamente, suyo.

-Bya-kuran… Mhn… No…-.

El castaño se doblo cuando Byakuran comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, era un área sensible para cualquier pasivo –uke-, era algo que Byakuran sabía, pero no precisamente por experiencia. Para ser franco, esa también sería la primera vez de Byakuran.

Comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y se sorprendió al ver que Tsuna tenía la piel suave, como la de un niño, sin ningún bello en la piel, totalmente suave. Le acarició lentamente la piel de las piernas, tenía una piel de niño, cálida y suave, incluso podría decir que era dulce.

Entonces Tsuna recordó algo. Su último vestigio de cordura le obligo a recordar algo.

"_-'… eres mío'-."_

_-Yo… ¿pertenezco a Hibari?-._

Pensó Tsuna, su corazón paro de bombardear sangre y se detuvo.

_-Entonces yo… no… ¡No puedo hacerle esto!-._

De un momento a otro se levanto de la cama y aparto a Byakuran, el alvino le miro con sorpresa, Tsuna tenía una mirada de miedo.

Tsuna tenía miedo de si mismo.

_-Hibari… es al único que amo… yo no… no debería de hacerlo, ¡esto no esta bien!-._

-Perdón… yo… Amo a Hibari… realmente lo amo-.

Anunció el menor, Byakuran se puso serió y se acercó de nuevo a Tsuna, le tomó suavemente del rostro y le sonrió.

-Ara, ara~ Eso es bueno, pero dime, ¿realmente esta bien que ames a un chico? Bueno, creo que eso realmente da lo mismo, pero Kyouya-kun… solo tiene once años-.

Tsuna desvió el rostro, evitando mirarle, pero Byakuran no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo, le sostuvo el rostro y le obligo a mantener la mirada.

-Vamos, Tsuna-chan, piensa con coherencia-.

-Lo se… Soy consciente… que no esta bien… pero a mi… Me gusta-.

Ya no podía seguir con lo mismo, estaba seguro, pero tenía una carta más. Byakuran siempre tenía un plan B, incluso un plan C si la situación lo ameritaba.

-Sabes, dentro de un par de años podrás estar a su lado-.

Dijo de pronto y eso hizo sentir raro a Tsuna.

Era cierto, Hibari no tendría siempre once años.

-Pero mientras tanto, ¿Quién te ayudara?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Kyouya-kun no podrá hacer nada para ti, pero tú necesitaras… el calor de alguien más. Lamento decir eso, pero tú no estas hecho para ser complacido por mujeres. Tsuna-chan, eres más bien alguien hecho para pertenecer a un hombre-.

Tsuna se mordió los labios… eso… no podía ser cierto.

A él sólo le gustaba Hibari.

-Y si no te queda claro. Míranos, estabas a punto de tener un orgasmo solo con mi tacto-.

Era verdad, Byakuran no mentía.

-Tienes una gama inmensa de pretendientes, pero si te das cuenta, la mayoría son… hombres-.

Tsuna sintió que se estremecía, era cierto, siempre había sido atacado por hombres.

Ninguna mujer le había pretendido de forma tan peligrosa como lo habían hecho los chicos.

-Y pese a ello tienes a chicas que estarían dispuestas a volverte hombre. Pero lo cierto es que tú, me has elegido a mi entre ellas, ¿lo entiendes?-.

Sí, ahora lo entendía.

-Yo…-.

-No quiero hacerlo si estas tan confundido, veámonos luego y si ya lo tienes claro, con gusto terminaremos con esto, ¿bien?-.

Tsuna asintió, era lo mejor. En ese momento no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto espero alrededor de una hora frente a Namimori, pero Tsuna nunca llego, así que pensó que Tsuna pudo salir por la puerta trasera y marcharse a casa. El rubio volvió a casa caminando y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a su hermanito salir de un auto blanco, pareció besar a alguien adentro y luego cerrar la puerta del vehículo y entrar a casa. Sus ojos miraron al que se encontraba adentro y su sorpresa fue grande.

Byakuran Gesso estaba en Japón.

Giotto camino hasta la esquina en donde el auto tendría que pasar y una vez Byakuran lo vio le pidió a su chofer detenerse. La puerta se abrió y Giotto entro al auto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Fue lo primero que dijo Gitto al entrar al auto, el alvino soltó una risita y le acarició la mejilla al rubio.

-Por favor, no te esfuerces en hacer esa cara tan fea, Giotto-san. Pueden salirte arrugas en tu bella piel-.

-Mi piel no es tu problema-.

Soltó el hombre, Byakuran se puso serió, ciertamente Giotto era todo una belleza, pero era un hombre al que Byakuran jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Giotto era del tipo que no podías manipular ni por chiste, y a Byakuran solo le gustaban las personas manipulables.

-Tú, el sicario y el noble se han marchado, ¿no es bueno que yo también?-.

-¿El noble?-.

Byakuran sintió por primera vez que dominaba la situación frente a Giotto Vongola.

-¿No lo sabes, Giotto-san?-.

Giotto lo pensó arduamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

No podía ser.

-¿Alaude?-.

Byakuran soltó una risita cuando vio la sorpresa en el rubio.

-Claro, no por nada su primo también ha venido con él-.

Entonces… la razón por la que Kyouya estaba en Japón no era precisamente por culpa de Dino… era porque su primo –Alaude- al que admiraba más que a nadie, también estaba en Japón. Giotto miro hacia el exterior, rápidamente recupero la compostura y volvió la vista a Byakuran.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro. Si te metes con Tsuna, te metes con Vongola. Así que apártate o te matare-.

Dijo el rubio y luego bajo del auto, Byakuran sonrió, esos Vongola eran tan divertidos y tan atractivos.

-Pero Tsuna… ya es mío-.

Porque tener una mascota de tan buen linaje no era algo que le hubiera pasado nunca, y Byakuran no quería dejarlo ir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna abrió la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, necesitaba un baño, uno urgente, no quería seguir con el aroma de Byakuran impregnado en el cuerpo. Se metió al baño y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo, pronto se sintió limpio y una vez terminada su tarea de limpieza salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando en su habitación encontró un invitado no esperado.

-Hibari-.

-Lo siento, pero no podía faltar este día. Es tu cumpleaños-.

Dijo el niño y Tsuna…

Exploto.

-¡No tienes que estar aquí solo por eso!-.

La expresión de Hibari no cambió, continuo siendo sería y sin sentimiento, pero Tsuna se veía alterado, como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

-¡No necesito recordarlo! ¡No quiero saberlo!-.

Hibari dio un paso y coloco una mano en el brazo de Tsuna.

-¿Por qué?-.

Preguntó con simpleza y pareció que la pregunta calmo a Tsuna. El castaño cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y con lentitud tomó a Hibari por las mejillas y con voz baja hablo.

-Seis años, ahora yo soy mayor que tú por seis años… estos seis años se sienten como si una pared de seis centímetros me alejara de ti… no deseo sentir esto… no me gusta-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y aparto las manos de Tsuna de su rostro. Tsuna estaba tan alterado que no había notado que, literalmente, se había declarado a Hibari. Hibari le tomó del brazo y lo inclino hacia él y estando a poca distancia del castaño susurro.

-Entonces, yo haré desaparecer estos seis centímetros-.

Lo beso, pego sus labios a los de Tsuna y el castaño cerro los ojos al contacto, Hibari no había encontrado otra forma de calmarlo, las palabras no serían suficientes, ya que Tsuna era un necio y eso era obvio, una caricia no habría valido, ya que Tsuna continuaría sintiéndose solo, pero un beso, un beso sería lo suficientemente cálido e intimo para tranquilizar al castaño. Tsuna lo empujo con lentitud a su cama y una vez los dos arriba Hibari le dio vuelta y se sentó en la cadera de Tsuna, sin romper el contacto.

Su beso, que al principio solo fue un acercamiento, pronto se volvió un beso de 'adultos'. Tsuna abrió la boca y por instinto Hibari adentro su lengua, cálido y dulce, así era el interior de Tsuna y también el de Hibari. Tsuna coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hibari y el menor le tomó el rostro, acercándolo más.

Su beso no se detuvo, Tsuna comenzó a respirar por la nariz y Hibari hizo lo mismo, no deseaban parar ese contacto.

Tsuna bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de Hibari y las coloco sobre su cintura, justo al final de la playera del niño, sintió la piel de Hibari y se estremeció, era una piel suave, la más suave que hubiera sentido.

Hibari, por su parte, coloco una mano en el cabello de Tsuna y la otra en su cadera, sintiendo como el castaño se movía de una manera… deliciosa contra él. Era extraño, pero Tsuna parecía querer algo que Hibari aún no comprendía.

Como podría saberlo, él aún era un niño.

Su beso paro, Tsuna sentía la saliva deslizarse hasta su barbilla, si era de él o de Hibari le daba lo mismo, en vez de sentirse asqueado se sentía maravillado. Estaba aturdido por el beso, no era su primer beso, pero era el mejor que le habían dado en su vida.

Hibari trago saliva, todo esto se estaba tornando raro. Él no solía actuar de esa forma, así que ahora no sabía que hacer.

Tsuna lo abrazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo, se sentía más calmado, era bastante bueno estar así de cerca de Hibari, y Hibari sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Te amo… Tsunayoshi-.

Esa frase término por romper esa pared, los seis centímetros ya no eran visibles para Tsuna, acercó más a Hibari y le susurro.

-Yo…-.

-Calla-.

Dijo Hibari, alejándose del castaño.

-Es mejor que no digas nada, permíteme crecer para poder ser alguien al que confíes tus sentimientos-.

Tsuna estaba tan cautivado que acepto la propuesta, se pego de nuevo a Hibari y en un murmullo dijo.

-Crece pronto, por favor-.

Hibari rodo los ojos, no era como si pudiera crecer solo porque él lo quisiera de esa forma. Pero bueno, era mejor decir que si.

-Lo haré-.

Seis centímetros, era una distancia pequeña para muchos. Pero para Tsuna significaba el rompimiento o la separación.

Y aunque ahora se sintiera seguro, era un adolescente. Seguro que pronto sentiría nuevos problemas. Problemas que sin duda le alejarían de Hibari. Como el hecho de ser compartido con Byakuran.

Tsuna lo sabía en el fondo, pero él era el platillo y Byakuran y Hibari eran los clientes. Se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero estaba dejando que ambos comieran de él.

Eso no era nada bueno.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡YO!<em>

_Bueno, pues me tarde, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo de esta parte… ¡Por fin tendremos a un Hibari mayor!_

_Bueno, pero como soy mala, antes de terminar esta parte meteré otro obstáculo a esta hermosa y bella relación._

_Si, mis queridísimos lectores, en el próximo capitulo sale por fin Mukuro._

_¿Quién será Mukuro?_

_Pues seguro que les gustara, solo espérenlo._

_No estoy actualizando rápido y realmente lo siento, pero tratare de hacerlo más rápido para la otra._

_Pronto terminare un fic, ¿Cuál? Creo que es obvio cual._

_Sip, Only you esta llegando a sus últimos capítulos, pueden ser de cuatro a cinco capítulos más o menos, todo depende de mi y de que tanto quieren que siga vivo ese fic. Pero a su término comenzare otra historia. Ahora si escribiré un G27, estoy tan emocionada por escribir una historia donde Giotto sea la pareja de Tsuna, me encanta la idea. *¬*_

_Bueno, solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews, perdonen por haber tardado, pero realmente hago lo que puedo, ¡tengo muchos fics en los que pensar! Y como no me gusta dejarle una trama floja y poco atractiva realmente pienso en ellos._

_Jejeje, pero realmente agradezco que les guste mis fics, ¡Yunmoon es tan feliz porque a ustedes les guste leer sus pobres fics!_

_Mejor me despido, el sueño hace estragos en mí._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Parte 1: Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** ¡Mukuro aparece!

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-.

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 1: Once años_

_Capitulo 5: La edad sí es un obstáculo_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentía de maravilla. Casi sonreía como idiota, ¿pero como no estar feliz? Hibari le había dicho que lo amaba, y no solo eso, le había dicho que quería ser su pareja cuando fuera un poco mayor, bueno, al menos eso había entendido Tsunayoshi.<p>

Inmediatamente salió de clase, Tsuna corrió hacia su casa, había estado evitando a Byakuran como si fuera la peste, no quería caer en la tentación de sus hormonas, así que estaba evitando a toda costa acercarse mucho al alvino. Serle fiel al pequeño pelinegro era lo único que deseaba. Llego a casa justo a las cuatro y cinco minutos y entro con una radiante sonrisa.

-Estoy en casa-.

Dijo medio bajo, sabiendo que su hermano llegaría tarde ese día. Se quito los zapatos y dejo su mochila tirada en la entrada, tarareando entro a casa y camino a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y miro que ahí adentro había comida para recalentar, no tenía hambre, podría comer más tarde.

Se dirigió a su habitación y llegando a ella se tiro a la cama, estaba realmente contento, no sabía como expresar toda su felicidad.

Pero realmente nunca había estado tan feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Trago saliva, luego se decidió por irse, pero eso sería ser un cobarde y Giotto Vongola no era un cobarde.

Claro que no.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y estuvo a punto de irse, pero quien entro no era la persona que esperaba. Ni siquiera la conocía.

-Giotto-san, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Miura Haru, soy prima de Dino y Kyouya-.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia.

-Alaude-san no se encuentra ahora, pero pronto regresara, ¿desea esperarlo?-.

Giotto encontró un buen momento para acobardarse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, sonrió y acepto.

-Me gustaría esperarlo, Haru-chan-.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, por favor siéntese, ¿quiere un poco de té, agua…?-.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias-.

-Oh eso es…-.

-Miura Haru-.

La voz de niño llamo la atención de ambos adultos, Miura giro la cabeza y Giotto solo miro detrás de la espalda de la chica, realmente Giotto no entendía como es que no se había dado cuenta que ese Hibari era idéntico a Alaude.

-¿Qué?-.

Dijo ella, cambiando toda actitud amable a una actitud un tanto desdeñosa. El niño camino y se detuvo cuando a su visión apareció Giotto, sonrió con algo similar a la burla y lo miro con superioridad.

-Oh, el hermano herbívoro de Tsunayoshi-.

Giotto frunció el ceño cuando escucho eso, Miura casi soltó un jadeo de espanto cuando escucho eso, Hibari era un niño demasiado imprudente al burlarse del líder de todo Vongola.

-Cuida tus pal…-.

-No te preocupes, Haru-.

Haru guardo silencio cuando el rubio le dijo eso, las palabras del mayor fueron realmente sutiles, pero sin duda alguna era una orden implícita para callarse. Hibari dejo de sonreír cuando sintió una cuarta presencia. Bajo la cabeza ligeramente y se puso tan derecho como pudo, era su forma de hacer una reverencia a esa personas.

Su primo.

Giotto sintió que su corazón bombardeaba más sangre que antes y sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas, era algo que no podía evitar, era una costumbre que iba más haya de su puesto.

Después de todo, ese 'noble' era su pareja desde hace más de dos años y hace mas o menos ocho meses se había ido de Italia sin decirle nada a él. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero Tsuna era muy importante en ese momento y era cuestión de tiempo para que Tsuna fuera a un orfanato, Giotto nunca se hubiera perdonado haber dejado a su hermano menor a la deriva.

Alaude miro a su primo, a Haru y finalmente a Giotto, entrecerró los ojos y miro a la chica.

-Vete-.

Dijo con simpleza, Haru asintió y se marcho de inmediato, por su parte Hibari se irguió y miro a Alaude, el rubio platino le devolvió la mirada y sin necesidad de palabras Hibari entendió, tenía que marcharse. Cuando Giotto vio al menos marcharse trato de seguirlo pero la mano de Alaude lo detuvo.

-Pero… mi hermano…-.

-Déjalo, no es como si él pudiera hacerle algo… es solo un niño-.

Giotto acepto eso, pero no quitaba que Hibari pudiera decir algo que no debiera. Olvidando un poco a su hermano, Giotto volteo y miro fijamente al rubio platino, no sabía que decir.

-Bésame, o me enojare enserio-.

Declaro con simpleza Alaude, Giotto sonrió, se acercó a Alaude y lo beso con lentitud.

Lo había extrañado demasiado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estar molesto era poco.

Estaba muy, muy enojado, tanto que sus sonrisas habían pasado de perversas a maliciosas.

¿Cómo carajo ese niño había comenzado a evitarlo?

No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que su mascota se había comenzado a alejar, y suponía que la culpa era de la pequeña sabandija de la familia Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya era una plaga que tenía que ser removida.

Byakuran realmente deseaba eliminarlo, pero no era imbécil, sabía que si destruía al heredero de los Cavallone su familia podría meterse en problemas, su meta de aliarse con Giglio Nero se vería más lejana. Eso lo sabía a la perfección. Pero realmente quería quitar a esa molestia de su camino, Tsunayoshi ya era suyo.

Pero bueno, Byakuran sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, así que realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, Tsunayoshi era un Vongola, desde el principió se suponía que no debía de meterse con él. Pero era tan lindo y manejable que se le antojaba demasiado controlarlo.

Byakuran miro hacia la ventana de su habitación. Aunque realmente lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así, después de todo su propósito principal no era fastidiar a los Vongola, sino hacerles un favor a esos dos adultos. Cuidar de su hijito y no permitir que supiera sobre la mafia, pero Byakuran realmente dudaba poder evitar que Tsunayoshi supiera sobre la mafia, después de todo cada persona a su alrededor tenía que ver con ella. Hibari, Dino, Giotto, todos, incluso él.

Pero Aria le había dicho que si ayudaba a esos dos habría una posibilidad de realizar una alianza, Byakuran realmente necesitaba de esa alianza. Pero antes de concluir el pedido de la pareja 'Sawada', el alvino jugaría un poco más con el castaño. Solo un poco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera se alejo de Yamamoto con la escusa de que iría al baño y se encamino a un lugar alejado, lo más alejado posible y luego contesto el celular que llevaba vibrando desde hacer cinco minutos. Su sorpresa fue clara cuando pudo leer el nombre de la persona que le llamaba. Sin dejar esperar más al que le llamaba tomó el teléfono a una gran velocidad y contesto.

-Gokudera Hayato, a sus servicios-.

Dijo de forma automática, del otro lado se escucho una risita y luego un suspiro.

-Hayato-kun, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, ¿cómo van las cosas en Japón? ¿Cómo esta Giotto-kun?-.

El peliplata miro alrededor y se escondió más en el callejón. Lo suficiente para no ser escuchado y para no ser visto.

-Todo aquí esta bien… Giotto-san se encuentra bien… pero su hermano…-.

-Oh, ¿algo malo ha pasado con Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

-¡No se trata de eso Noveno! Es que… Giotto-san no le ha dicho nada… acerca de la CEDEF-.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo y muy tenso, ahora Gokudera no sabía si había dicho algo bueno o no, después de todo hablar mal de Giotto no era algo adecuado, era el actual líder de Vongola después de todo y el Noveno le había dado todo, todo el poder para hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera. Gokudera era un empleado del Noveno más que de Giotto, pero eso no quitaba que el Noveno estimara mucho al rubio y se molestara por que hablaran mal de él.

-… Hablare con él-.

Dijo el viejo, Gokudera se puso un poco tensó. Ese tono de voz no le había gustado mucho.

-Noveno, no creo que Giotto-san quiera hacer algo malo… él solo cuida a su hermano-.

Porque Tsuna era un chico demasiado ingenuo, era obvio que desconocía por completo todo acerca de la mafia, absolutamente todo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente bien, Gokudera-kun. Pero entiéndeme, Iemitsu no esta ahora, el único Vongola capaz de manejar la CEDEF es Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Gokudera lo sabía, pero Tsuna no parecía ser el adecuado para eso, era demasiado noble y amable como para ser un líder mafioso, realmente concordaba con Giotto, Tsuna no era el mejor para tomar el puesto de líder de una organización tan grande como lo era CEDEF. Pero el Noveno también tenía sus razones y Gokudera lo entendía.

-Lo comprendo, Noveno-.

-Tsunayoshi-kun es muy capaz de hacerlo, confió en él, como confió en ti y en Giotto-kun-.

Dijo el hombre, Gokudera entonces notó que el Noveno estaba siendo totalmente serió y sincero, pero todavía quedaba el hecho de que Giotto no deseaba que su hermano menor fuera el nuevo líder de la CEDEF.

-Oh, Hayato-kun, ¿sabes algo acerca de Dino Cavallone?-.

Dijo de pronto, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Gokudera chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar y se recargo en la pared, ahora estaba molesto.

-Lo he encontrado, Dino esta en Japón… junto con el hermano de Giotto-san-.

-¿Lo conoce?-.

-Creo que desconoce que es el hermano de Giotto-san, a menos que ya se lo haya dicho-.

El viejo suspiro y Gokudera se separo de la pared.

-Pero no se preocupe Noveno, al parecer Dino realmente no pretende nada en contra de Vongola-.

Hubo un nuevo suspiro.

-Eso no me preocupa, Hayato-kun. Lo que me preocupa es que Kyouya y Alaude se han ido también a Japón-.

-¿Los líderes de Cavallone?-.

-Así es… es probable que vayan con la intensión de llevar de regreso a Giotto-kun y Dino-kun… Es probable que los conozcas-.

Hayato frunció de repente el seño, no le interesaba conocer a esos dos. Los Cavallone habían perdido prestigió en la descendencia, no se merecían ser ahora aliados de Vongola, mucho menos con ese tipo de traidores, como lo eran Dino y el propio Alaude.

-¿Hayato-kun?-.

Gokudera entonces salió de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, si, es probable…-.

Escucho una risita.

-Pero más importante que eso, ¿cómo estas tú, Hayato-kun? Pareces feliz-.

Gokudera se sonrojo y volteo a ver el camino por donde había llegado y que le llevaría de regreso a Yamamoto. Todo había sito tan rápido que ahora no sabía que decirle al viejo.

-Me encuentro muy bien… yo…-.

Dudo en decirlo, pero luego recordó que el Noveno era una persona muy importante en su vida, después de todo, después de la muerte de sus padres ese viejo los había cuidado a él y a su hermana mayor, le debía mucho, mucho más de lo que podría pagarle en toda su vida.

-Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien-.

Escucho una nueva risita.

-¿Con quién? Si no te molesta decirme-.

Gokudera se puso nervioso, ¿cómo reaccionaría el Noveno al enterarse que estaba saliendo con un chico? Quien sabe, pero esperaba que no fuera una reacción desagradable.

-Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Escucho un 'oh' y luego otra risita, ese viejo se les daba por reír mucho.

-Es algo inesperado, no pensé que Takeshi-kun podría gustarte, pero no por ende es desagradable, me parece bien, espero que sigas feliz como lo estas ahora, Hayato-kun-.

Hayato sonrió, el también esperaba que todo fuera bien.

-Gracias, Noveno-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna no se había movido, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero estar así con Hibari era algo demasiado bueno como para interrumpirlo. Ser abrazado por el niño era lindo, y cálido… era tan relajante que Tsuna simplemente se había dejado abrazar. Hibari alzo el rostro y le acarició la mejilla con lentitud, Tsuna cerró los ojos ante la caricia, no sabía que hacer, se sentía controlado por Hibari.

Le gustaba ser controlado por Hibari.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y permitió que Hibari lo sentara en la cama, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y luego lo volvió a acercar, Tsuna lo rodeo con sus dos brazos y pego la nariz a su cabello, olía bien, era muy estimulante, ahora que lo olía bien, Hibari realmente tenía un delicioso aroma, se pego más y sin darse cuenta comenzó a jalar un poco su cabello negro, lo suficiente como para hacer enfadar al niño, pero el menor de los dos no dijo nada, solo dejo que el castaño lo olfateara y le jalara el cabello, parecía realmente gustarle eso.

Tsuna aparto la nariz y lo miro a los ojos, atontado, se acercó dispuesto a besarlo y Hibari cerró los ojos al comprender que sería besado pero en el momento más esperado, en vez de sentir los labios del castaño en sus labios los sintió en su frente, se enojo y por ello lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Tsuna sonrió.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que esperara-.

Hibari no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo hacer. Tsuna comenzó a ser un poco más atrevido, jalo a Hibari de los brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, cada pequeña pierna de Hibari quedo a un costado de la cadera de Tsuna. El castaño continuo acariciándolo y olfateando su cabello.

Algo extraño sintió Hibari, pero realmente no sabía como nombrar esos sentimientos.

-¿Sigues viendo a Byakuran?-.

Tsuna negó, aún pegado a Hibari.

-No-.

Y estuvo realmente contento de no haberle mentido.

-Entonces, todo está bien-.

Hibari beso, sin ser consciente, el cuello de Tsuna, el castaño se estremeció, pero no hizo nada más, bien, era mejor parar, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Hibari se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos marrones de Tsuna no pudieron apartarse de los de Hibari, tenía un no se que atrayente y hermoso que cautivaba totalmente al castaño.

-Me marcho-.

Dijo simplemente el pelinegro, beso con sutileza a Tsuna en los labios y luego se bajo de sus piernas, se acercó a la ventana y de un salto desapareció. Tsuna se dejo caer en la cama y poco después notó algo.

Tenía una erección.

Realmente se sintió un poco aliviado, ¿aliviado de que? De haber tenido la erección después de que Hibari se hubiera marchado.

Metió las manos dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a autosatisfacerse, el aroma de Hibari provoco un poco más de estimulación y más rápido de lo que pensó se corrió.

-Hibari…-.

No pudo evitar llamarlo, luego de terminar se sintió avergonzado.

Tal vez… necesita ver a Byakuran una última vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Lo lamento, yo no sabía que Hibari estaba aquí por usted, Alaude-san-.

-No importa, yo no avise que me lo llevaría, después de todo-.

Dijo la castaña, el de cabello rubio platino la miro unos segundos y luego volvió la vista a la ventana.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?-.

La castaña lo miro un poco y luego desvió la mirada a la ventana.

-La señora Sara ha alejado de forma discreta a sus hombres del territorio Vongola… y el señor Sou ha comenzado a mandar a algunos hombres con los Giglio Nero… Hibari esta siendo entrenado para utilizar otro tipo de armas…-.

Alaude miro a la castaña, así que no se había equivocado al llevarse a su primo.

-Los señores perdonaran su ausencia si usted aceptar entrenar a Hibari-.

El de cabello platino miro una vez más a hacia la ventana y luego se acerco a la castaña.

-Volveré a Italia. Necesito que te quedes aquí, con Hibari-.

-Entiendo-.

La chica dio media vuelta, pero el de cabello rubio la detuvo.

-Miura-.

La chica volvió y lo miro.

-También, tendrás que cuidar al hermano de Giotto, has todo lo posible porque no sepa nada de la mafia-.

-Pero, Byakuran esta…-.

-Yo me encargare de él. Me encargare de mantener a la mafia lejos de aquí-.

Haru asintió, aunque no le parecía buena idea, después de todo ella también estaba en el exilio, se había marchado con su 'maestro' y había abandonado Cavallone cuando solo tenía catorce. Ahora tenía dieciocho y a veces tenía problemas con la mafia. ¿Alguien relacionado con la mafia podría evitar que otra persona no la conociera? Pues tendría que intentarlo, su maestro se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Haré lo posible-.

Alaude le acarició la cabeza y Haru lo miro.

-Confió en ti, Haru-.

Ella sonrió, por eso lo había seguido, porque él confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Byakuran lo había atrapado y Tsuna había vuelto a caer. Al principio trato de detenerlo, pero poco después se dio cuenta que no podía.

Oh rayos, era algo nuevo y él quería experimentarlo, tal vez luego de eso sus hormonas se apagaran y eso era lo que deseaba.

Tsuna se alejo un poco, solo un poco para poder respirar.

-Bya-kuran…-.

El alvino sonrió.

-Solo una vez, Tsuna-chan… después, todo será mejor-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo dejo que Byakuran lo besara, y comenzara a quitarle la ropa.

Oh Dios.

Realmente iban a hacerlo.

Y no estaba arrepentido, de nada.

Cuando sintió que Byakuran pasaba la pequeña línea que se habían puesto, en vez de alterarse, se éxito más.

Lo estaba tocando como nunca.

El placer era tan grande que sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Los sonidos que salían de su boca eran vergonzosos y excitantes, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

.

Byakuran lo vio dormir en la cama y con una sonrisa salió de su habitación. Miro por lo largo del pasillo de su mansión y con una nueva sonrisa se dio cuenta que ese niño estaba ahí. Justo como lo quería.

-¡Kyouya-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi casa?-.

-…-.

El alvino sonrió.

-Oh… ¿Has visto todo?-.

No lo había visto, pero sabía lo que había pasado, estaba por demás preguntar lo obvio.

Tsunayoshi había sido capturado por ese imbécil.

-Ya lo tomaste una vez, devuélvemelo-.

Byakuran soltó una risita.

-Oh… pero realmente no le tome nada. Después de todo, él nunca me ha dejado robarle el corazón, lo tienes tú, Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces?-.

-No lo toques jamás-.

Dijo finalmente y se fue. Byakuran no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, pero realmente había disfrutado el momento. Miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, termino de acomodarse la corbata y sonrió como siempre.

-Hora de regresar a casa. Giotto-kun y Alaude deben de estar esperando-.

Sin más, Byakuran se fue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto se lamento el no despedirse de su hermano, pero no sabía donde estaba. Miro su maleta y salió de la casa, Alude esperaba en la entrada y a su lado estaba una chica castaña. Miura, si no olvidaba su nombre.

-Hora de irnos-.

Dijo el de cabello platino, Miura le entrego una carta y luego se aparto.

-Ella va a decirle lo importante a tu hermano-.

-¿Decirme que?

Giotto volteo y cuando vio a Tsuna sonrió. El castaño miro la maleta y luego la maleta del otro rubio. Así que no se había equivocado, su hermano iba a irse en cualquier momento. Y aunque ya sabía la verdad, realmente se sentía triste.

-Oh… así que te marchas-.

Dijo con simpleza, pero Giotto sintió que se rompería a llorar, lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

-Vendré en las vacaciones de invierno y en las de verano, también en primavera y también te llevaré a conocer Italia, te lo juro, Tsuna-.

El castaño no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Tsuna, te amo, realmente te amo hermano-.

Tsuna se sintió triste y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Si no lo cumples… te odiare-.

Giotto sonrió y asintió.

-Lo juro, por mi vida, Tsuna-.

Bueno, ahora que se marchaba Tsuna se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar.

Cuando Giotto se fue junto con ese otro que desconocía el nombre y la chica que le miraba admirada alguien apareció frente a él. Tsuna de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Era Hibari.

Hibari le miro de forma profunda y en algún momento le golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla, Tsuna no dijo nada al principio pero luego le sonrió.

-Es mejor que pasemos… los vecinos podr…-.

-No voy a estar contigo por al menos dos meses… no me busques, no quiero verte-.

Tsuna agrando los ojos.

-¿P-por qué?-.

-Porque así lo he decidido-.

-Pero…-.

-Es tu castigo, por engañarme-.

Y cuando Hibari se fue Tsuna lo supo.

Hibari sabía que él había tenido relaciones con Byakuran, se sintió avergonzado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

.

Un periodo de letargo comenzó después de todo eso. Con Byakuran fuera de la escuela y sin su hermano Tsuna se sentía, solo.

Las semanas pasaron lentas, Tsuna pasaba el tiempo solo, no le gustaba estar a lado de Yamamoto y Gokudera, eran demasiado empalagosos aunque se negaran a aceptarlo y él se sentía celoso aún.

Dino había comenzado a visitarlo a su casa, ahora parecía diferente, era como si lo viera como un hermano y Tsuna agradecía el sentimiento, le quitaba un poco la soledad que sentía.

Aburrido y solo Tsuna decidió irse de compras, escogió el centro de Namimori, estaba aburrido y quería comprar algunos juegos, mangas y dulces. Entro a un centro comercial y se fue directo a la sección de librerías. Hojeo algunos mangas y cuando había escogido seis escucho algo.

Un llanto.

Miro alrededor y al otro extremo del pasillo observo a alguien pequeño. Se acerco a ese pequeño niño y con sorpresa notó que era una chica que lloraba. Le tomó del hombro y la pequeña se estremeció.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello corto y de color entre morado e índigo se movió graciosamente, era una chica linda y de unos ojos grandes sorprendentemente brillantes. Le daba ternura su lindo rostro, pero sus lágrimas le causaban pena.

-Me… me he… perdido… onii-chan…-.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-S-si…-.

No buscaron más de media hora cuando la niña se fue corriendo y grito.

-¡Mukuro-nii!-.

Lo que Tsuna vio… le hizo sentir algo similar de lo que le hizo sentir Hibari.

Fue como un segundo flechazo.

Era un chico hermoso, de un cabello largo atado en una liga negra, era de un azul índigo, era hermoso. Su rostro era hermoso, mucho más de lo que esperaría de un hombre y sus ojos, eran tan sorprendentes que dejaron a Tsuna sin aliento. El chico recibió a la niña en sus brazos y la cargó, luego lo notó y lo miro. La mirada profunda y examinadora provocaron que Tsuna se sonrojara, pero él solo sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita. Ella se alejo de repente-.

-Ah… no… No hay problema-.

-Mukuro Rokudo, realmente te lo agradezco… ¿tú eres?-.

-Yo… Tsunayoshi… ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!-.

El mayor soltó una risita.

-Pareces un chico de secundaría, pero me arriesgare y diré que realmente eres de instituto. ¿Tsuna?-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Bueno, pues fue un gusto, Tsunayoshi-kun. Gracias por lo de Nagi-.

Tsuna asintió de nuevo.

La niña lo miro y le sonrió.

-¡Gracias!-.

Tsuna le sonrió de regreso. Mukuro dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, el castaño soltó un suspiro, eso había sido un poco estresante, se sentía a un algo aturdido. La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro de nuevo Mukuro con Nagi en el suelo. Nagi le jalo el pantalón.

-¿Quieres jugar?-.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cautivado, era una niña realmente linda.

-Lo siento, pero le has caído bien a Nagi-.

-Oh, no hay problema-.

-Creo que estoy tomando un poco de confianza con un extraño… pero ahora tengo que ir a entregar un trabajo a la universidad… ¿Podrías venir conmigo y jugar con Nagi? Si no quieres no hay problema-.

Tsuna asintió sin pensarlo, era mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Gracias. Vamos, luego de entregar mi trabajo te invitare a comer. ¿No le molestara a tus padres?-.

Tsuna negó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Nagi?-.

La niña miro sus dedos y luego le enseño seis a Tsuna.

-¡Seis!-.

Tsuna sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Mukuro… tenía curiosidad sobre una cosa.

-Mukuro-san… ¿Qué estudias?-.

-Estoy en mi último grado de Administración-.

-¿Ti-tienes veintidós?-.

-Así es-.

Era realmente mayor. Mukuro le acarició la cabeza.

-Eres lindo Tsuna, me recuerdas un poco a Nagi…-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, levemente.

Ser considerado un niño, realmente no era divertido. A su vista entro una pequeña figura. Hibari le observaba a la distancia, con una mirada seria y profunda. Trago saliva y estuvo tentado a irse e ir con Hibari.

Pero Nagi se engancho a su pierna, Hibari continúo observándolo y luego se fue. Tsuna se sintió mal.

Que los dos fueran chicos ya era un problema.

Pero la edad sin duda era el peor impedimento.

Hibari miro una última vez a Tsuna y luego salió del centro comercial.

Los once fueron la etapa más difícil para él, tener su primer amor le hizo salir de la niñez a una temprana edad.

Los once, fueron una de las mejores etapas. Pero a la vez fue una de las más frustrantes.

Y al término de los once, un largo periodo de transición siguió. Un periodo en el que estuvo al lado de Tsuna, pero a la vez no. Sus hormonas no despertaron a la misma edad que Tsuna, su cuerpo cambio y pronto se volvió más alto que el castaño.

Pero los once fueron una etapa que lo marco para siempre.

A él y a Tsuna.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yunmoon divago por su infancia en los videojuegos y escondido al final de su armario encontró el tesoro perdido. ¡Si mis queridos lectores, Yunmoon encontró el tesoro que le pertenecía y que perdió con los años!<em>

_Mi primer juego, mi primera obsesión:_

**Crash Bandicoot**

_El amor de mi vida (XD), el primer juego que ame más que a mis hermanos (XD). Cuando lo encontré casi me puse a llorar (T-T), este juego es tan valioso para mi que lo saque de entre los otros discos y lo coloque sobre mis libros favoritos, realmente este juego marco mi infancia, así que tenía que escribir esto o me pondría a llorar de verdad._

_Algunos lectores me entenderán si es que llegaron a jugar el primer juego de Crash Bandicoot, o incluso el segundo o el tercero… O también el CTR (Crash Team Racing), esos fueron los mejores juegos –opinión personal- de este lindo y hermoso personaje, únicos juegos que fueron creados por Naughty Dog._

_Oh si, que buenos tiempos._

…

_T-T_

_Yunmoon realmente esta melancólica recordando este hermoso y bello juego._

_**Dejando aún lado mi emotivo discurso acerca de este maravilloso juego me iré a la historia (LO IMPORTANTE XD).**_

_Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de Six centimeters. En el final del capitulo muestro a Mukuro, si chicos, Mukuro es mayor a Tsuna por cinco años, pero a Tsuna le dio un segundo flechazo cuando lo conoció, pero no crean, Mukuro no amara a Tsuna en esta historia, pero claro que importunara con el fin de poner de malas a Ave-kun (XD). El papel de Mukuro es hacer crecer a Tsuna a lo largo de los años, será algo así como un hermano mayor, pero un poco menos amoroso que Giotto y mucho más perverso, ya saben, como es naturalmente._

_En la segunda parte Hibari tendrá 17 años y Tsuna 22 apunto de cumplir los 23. Ahora si que Hibari entenderá que es 'tener hormonas'._

_Todos ustedes se preguntaran, ¿en que momento Tsuna se volvió promiscuo? Pues lo siento, realmente trate de que fuera así, pero luego me di cuenta que no podía, Tsuna no me gusta como promiscuo y pues… ya ven, solo lo hizo con Byakuran y ya y realmente fue difícil hacer eso, pero bueno, era necesario._

_Este capitulo fue largo, porque es el fin de la primera parte. Realmente me canse en escribirlo, si algo no quedo claro no duden en preguntar._

_Lamento mucho todas las faltas de ortografía, pero esta vez no pude revisar el capitulo, Yunmoon esta llena de tareas, uff, pero se esforzó por este capitulo._

_Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Parte 2: Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** _Me di cuenta, ya demasiado tarde, que provoque un sentimiento en Tsuna similar al que Hibari tiene con él. Si, a Tsuna también le gusta alguien un poco mayor a él… pero bueno, Hibari le sigue gustando más._

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

**Nota: **_Yunmoon dedica esta actualización a __**"Himeno Sakura Hamasaki"**__. Himeno-chan espero que te guste esta actualización, disfrútala!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 2: Italia_

_Capitulo 6: El comienzo_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>La brisa ligera de la época de otoño provocaba un sentimiento nostálgico. Cerró los ojos sin dejar la tranquilidad en la que se había sumergido. Nostálgico o no, también era la época del año que más le gustaba, probablemente era porque en esta época los herbívoros se mantenían en sus madrigueras y era mucho más relajante.<p>

Inútiles herbívoros que solo querían andar haciendo cosas molestas y ruidosas.

Se sentó lentamente y miro el cielo naranja. Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, pero aún había muchos alumnos dentro de Nami-ko, así que no tenía la intención de bajar de ese lugar, aunque pudiera ver el auto plateado estacionado frente a la escuela.

Él tendría que esperar si realmente quería verlo.

El viento pronto se volvió un poco más frió, pero eso no bajo sus ánimos ni su humor, diferente a ella recargo la espalda a la reja metálica, a lo lejos logro escuchar el canto de Hibird, probablemente había ido a ver a ese herbívoro, que bueno que alguien lo recibiera, porque él aún no pensaba bajar.

Pasos detrás de la puerta que abría la azotea se hicieron presentes, solo tuvo que pasar dos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y por ella entraran dos chicas. Por lo bajo él lanzo un gruñido de fastidio, malditos herbívoros que de una forma u otra siempre lo encontraban y encontraban.

La primera chica se sonrojo de sobremanera cuando lo vio y retrocedió hasta ocultarse detrás de otra chica, la segunda chica lo miro fijamente y se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco y le soltó un codazo a la primera. La primera chica era bastante baja, de un cabello cobrizo largo y ondulado, sus ojos azules le miraban de forma tímida, haciéndole enojar. La segunda era una chica castaña de ojos chocolate, más alta y un poco más delgada que la chica de ojos azules.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ambas se acercaban a él.

-¿Podemos hablar contigo?-.

Tímida y a la vez firme, de esa forma le habló la castaña, él por su parte no hizo ademán de moverse o aceptar su charle, pero ellas lo interpretaron como un si.

-Vamos, Kim-.

La pequeña de ojos azules se sonrojo más y fue empujada por la castaña, bajo la mirada cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Presentía que esto era una declaración.

-Ahm… yo… Hibari-san… yo…-.

-Si lo que quieres es decirme que te gusto, no desperdicies saliva, yo ya salgo con alguien-.

Sin otra palabra más camino a la salida, pudo escuchar el llanto de la primera y el grito de la segunda, pero le resto importancia. Abrió la puerta y la cerró al segundo siguiente.

Nunca iba a aceptar el amor de alguien más.

Sus pasos continuaron hasta que llegó a su oficina, ahí nadie le molestaría. Se sentó en el sofá y volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de Nami-ko, ahora estaba fuera del vehículo, odiaba que anduviera exhibiéndose.

Odiaba que fuera el centro de atención.

Lo vio sonreír a un par de chicas y las chicas sonrojarse de sobremanera, pero ese grupito se acercó a él.

Y él, como todo herbívoro, acepto el contacto y el acercamiento, les sonrió, charlo con ellas y luego se despidió de cada una con una gentil sonrisa.

Que pareciera menor de dieciocho era aun más molesto que el hecho que llamara tanto la atención.

Se recargo en la silla y cerró los ojos, pero en ese momento sintió una vibración dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Miro hacia el exterior y notó que él tenía el celular pegado a la oreja, seco el suyo de sus pantalones y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. El aparato saltaba sobre la madera y una lucecita azul se encendía y apaga enérgicamente.

Pero no iba a contestar.

Lo vio cerrar el aparato y recargar la espalda en el auto, sabía que ese auto había sido un regalo de su hermano, regalo que había recibido al cumplir los veintidós. Regalo que al principio se había negado a aceptar, pero con el tiempo había decidido aceptar.

Pero no quería verlo, quería hacerlo esperar, quería ver hasta que grado llegaba su amor.

Si esperaba por él hasta el punto de llegar tarde a sus clases de la tarde… entonces consideraría el hecho de salir.

Lo vio separarse del auto, abrir la puerta y entrar, Hibari miro la hora, cuatro con cinco minutos, sus clases comenzaban a las cuatro y media y la universidad no queda muy lejos, quedaba a menos de quince minutos en auto.

Pero el auto continuo ahí estacionada, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Lo miro y notó que esta vez no hablaba él.

Se trataba de Miura.

Tomó el móvil del escritorio y contesto.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

_-Tengo un mensaje de Alaude-san-._

Hibari se sentó correctamente en la silla y dejo de mirar al chico por la ventana, centro su mirada en el interior de la habitación y puso toda su atención en el sonido de la voz de la chica.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-.

_-Volverá a Japón en una semana-._

No se trataba de un: 'Vendrá de visita por dos días' o 'Pasara por aquí antes de volver a casa'. Era un 'Volverá', ese volverá significaba… que venía para quedarse.

Que venía para quedarse en Japón por tiempo indefinido. Se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?-.

_-Ha llamado hace poco, pero como te has tardado en llegar tuve que comunicártelo por el celular-._

Miro por la ventana y notó que el chico salía de nuevo del auto y ahora caminaba hacia la escuela, le había dicho que no lo quería adentro, pero al parecer ya se había desesperado, bueno, realmente le daba un poco igual.

_-Con él volverá Giotto-san… y al parecer también Byakuran-._

Hibari frunció el ceño ante la mención del último, se encamino al sofá de la recepción y se coloco el saco del uniforme, el saco original era de un rojo brillante, diferenciándolos de la secundaria, pero a Hibari no le gustaba tener ese color tan brillante, así que su saco era negro, le gustara a quien le gustara.

_-Byakuran les ha seguido la pista desde Italia… Alaude-san dice que ahora que se esta organizando su alianza con los Giglio Nero podría ser un poco más tranquilo… pero que hay que tener cuidado con él-._

-Eso lo sé… ¿Tienes noticias de mis padres?-.

_-Por el momento no… solo lo ultimo que supimos… que han tenido un pequeño confrontamiento con Giotto-san-._

Y el bastardo de Dino haciéndoselas de idiota y jugando a la escuelita en la universidad con Tsunayoshi.

Hijo de perra.

_-Alaude-san dice que aún no es tiempo de comenzar con tus padres… que trates de calmarte-._

-El problema con mis padres es mío… decidle que lo tomare como yo lo vea conveniente-.

_-… creo que deberías escucharlo… podrías perder el liderazgo de Cavallone… y por ende dejar desprotegido a Tsunayoshi-._

Hibari soltó un gruñido y se paso el celular a la otra mano y para ponerse la otra manga del saco.

_-Además… Dino se ha comunicado conmigo… me ha dicho que viajara a Italia… para hablar con sus padres-._

Y ahora se hacía el héroe y se iba a arreglar 'los problemas'. Sin duda alguna ese tipo era un cabrón.

-Bien… pronto llegare a casa, hablamos luego-.

Cortó la llamada justo en el momento que se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se acercó a ella y la abrió.

-Hibari…-.

-Te dije que no quería hablar contigo… márchate, Tsunayoshi-.

El castaño bajo un poco la cabeza, pero no por ello se quito de en medio.

-Te dije que no es lo que piensas… Mukuro solo me esta dando tutorías-.

-Y te he dicho que te creo. No por ello me agrada que estés con él… ahora vete, tengo prisa-.

Tsuna se quito, y Hibari paso a su lado, el castaño lo detuvo del brazo y Hibari gruño por lo bajo.

-Suéltame-.

-Si lo hago… no se que pasara-.

Realmente no odiaba tanto el hecho de que ese idiota del cabello largo y azul estuviera todo el día pegado como lapa a su amante.

Le molestaba el hecho, de que ya tenía 17 y que el castaño le siguiera viendo como si fuera un niño.

Hace una semana estuvieron solos, 'solos', en la casa del castaño, el castaño le había invitado a comer y Hibari había aceptado, después de todo le gustaba estar con el moreno y también le encantaba comer sus comidas.

Después de la dichosa comida se habían sentado a mirar un poco de televisión. La semioscuridad de la sala y el sonido bajo del televisor había creado un ambiente cómodo para los dos y sin pensarlo comenzaron a besarse. Fueron cortos besos que comenzaron a aumentar conforme pasaron los minutos, en algún momento ya respiraban por nariz evitando por todos los medios separar sus bocas.

Entonces el castaño lo había comenzado a recostar y Hibari lo había permitido, después de todo él también quería hacerlo.

Pero justo en el momento en el que el castaño había metido su mano bajo su camisa se había detenido, se había levantado rápidamente y se había alejado como un metro.

'Perdona, no era mi intención'. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas del castaño… palabras que habían hecho enojara a Hibari y se había largado de la casa del chico de inmediato.

Luego de eso se había negado a ver al castaño, fue hasta ese día que volvía a verlo.

Y seguía muy enojado como para estar a su lado, no lo disfrutaría y eso era justo lo que no quería.

-Lo siento… por lo de ese día-.

Dijo finalmente el castaño y lo soltó con lentitud, Hibari lo observo.

-¿Qué lamentas?-.

-Perdón… por tratar a Hibari como un niño… lo siento-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro, no podía estar molesto con el por mucho tiempo.

Porque le gustaba tanto o más que antes.

-Tengo prisa… pero te veré hoy en la noche-.

-¿Lo juras?-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Caminaron hasta la salida de Nami-ko y luego Hibari se fue, Tsuna lo miro a la distancia, suspiro y se recargo en su auto.

Hibari era mayor, él era mayor, ambos se querían y todo eso. Ya no tenía excusas, pero quería tomar las cosas tranquilas.

Quería que Hibari fuera quien se acercara a él.

Después de todo, quien era el adolescente ahora era Hibari, no él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Hmmm~ Para ti-.

El alvino extendió una gran caja a la mujer de larga cabellera castaña, ella sonrió en agradecimiento. El hombre a su espalda, rubio y alto, no dijo nada ante ello. Simplemente dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana.

-Gracias, Byakuran… es una linda foto de mi Tsu-chan-.

La mujer pego la foto en su pecho y camino hacia el rubio y le mostro la imagen.

-Tsu-chan es tan lindo… como siempre, ¿verdad papá?-.

-Claro, Nana-.

El hombre observo la foto, era una imagen de Tsuna saliendo de la universidad, a su lado se encontraba Dino Cavallone, sabía que ese hombre era un traidor en su familia. Pero su hijo se veía bien. Se veía feliz, sonrió al ver que Giotto había cumplido y su hijo menor no sabía nada cerca de la mafia.

-Nana-chan… ¿quieres comer un poco de pastel?-.

-Estaría encantada-.

El alvino le tomó la mano, Iemitsu siguió sus pasos pero no dijo nada, prefería que ese hombre tratara bien a s mujer que la tratara de otra forma, Nana salió de la habitación y Byakuran se quedo dentro, volteo con una sonrisa y miro a Iemitsu.

-Tsuna-chan es tan~ lindo… toda su belleza proviene de Nana-chan… De ti, solo tiene la astucia, que déjame decirte, casi no la utiliza-.

Iemitsu no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Byakuran sonrió de nuevo.

-Tsuna-chan no te quería… como ama a su madre. Me di cuenta cuando lo conocí, por eso yo estoy apreciando a Nana-chan… estoy tratando de amarla como Tsuna-chan la amaba-.

-Gracias-.

Byakuran dejo de sonreír.

-Si les estoy ayudando es solo porque Aria me lo ha pedido… pero yo te odio-.

-Eso lo se… Byakuran-.

Byakuran dio media vuelta y se detuvo ante lo último que dijo el rubio.

-Tsuna sabrá de la mafia, si te pedí ese favor es porque Cavallone estaba muy inquieto… cuando mi hijo se entere de todo, iré por él… y no permitiré que te acerques de nuevo a mi familia-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari frunció el ceño.

-Lamento que todo esto haya sido en parte mi culpa-.

Hibari lo miro con despreció.

-No me interesa lo mucho que lo sientas… Dino-.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, no sabía que se ganaría tanto despreció de Hibari.

-Mamá se ha comunicado conmigo, quiero que regrese a Italia-.

-No te necesitamos más-.

-Eso lo se… pero papá se ha puesto mal… quiero que tome el cargo de Cavallone-.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, su madre no le había dicho nada de nada. Se levanto de la silla y miro a Miura, que permanecía al fondo, sin decir nada.

-Tu madre no me dijo nada a mí tampoco-.

Hibari frunció el ceño… ¿a que estaba jugando esa mujer?

-Creo que… ella aún no te ha aceptado como el heredero-.

Dijo la castaña y se acercó a ambos chicos, Dino miro el suelo y junto las manos.

-Hablare con ella-.

Hibari se levanto de su sitio. Miro al rubio y negó.

-No… después de todo… tu madre siempre me ha odiado-.

Dino se levanto al instante.

-¡No te odia! Simplemente que ella no esta… muy alegre de saber que… nuestro padre tenía una amante… y tú eres…-.

-Lo sé…-.

Después de eso Hibari se sentó y Dino hizo lo mismo.

-Hablare con ella… y… creo que voy a tomar el cargo-.

Hibari lo miro con molestia.

-Hasta que puedas tomarlo tú-.

Agrego el rubio. Haru soltó un suspiro, un timbre rompió el silencio que se había formado y ella se acercó al teléfono de la casa para contestarlo.

-Fam… ¡Alaude-san!-.

Después de escuchar el nombre, tanto Hibari como Dino voltearon a verla, la vieron seria y anotando algunas cosas en una libreta que tenía a su lado, colgó al poco rato y se acercó a ambos.

-Alaude-san dice que vendrá un poco antes… en tres días… y que quiere que estés listo para su regreso… Varia viene con ellos-.

Dino miro a Hibari y el pelinegro solo asintió. Varia no podía significar nada bueno.

Varia solo significaba una cosa.

Problemas.

.

* * *

><p><em>Iemitsu y Nana están vivos y viviendo con Byakuran, Mukuro y Tsuna al parecer desarrollaron una relación, Alaude y Giotto están de regreso! Dino va a aceptar ser el jefe Cavallone y Hibari es hijo de la amante de su padre…<em>

_¡Primer capitulo revelador!_

_Bueno, primero pensé que sería bueno poner una escena romántica entre Hibari y Tsuna, pero luego mi yo interno dijo: ¿Quieres poner puro amor en todos tus fics? Y Yunmoon se dijo: Es verdad, todos los fics ya tienen mucho amor… hay que poner otra cosa. Y así surgió este nuevo capitulo._

_Hibari tiene 17 y Tsuna 22, esta apunto de cumplir los 23. Como verán siguen sin tener mucho contacto… pero eso pronto cambiara._

_No tengo mucho que decir. Solo espero que a Himeno-chan le haya gustado este capitulo, que no es muy amoroso, pero si que es muy revelador._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Parte 2: Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias: ¡Lemmon!**

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 2: Italia_

_Capitulo 7: Tensión en el aire._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sonrió cuando le llegó un mensaje a su correo electrónico. Su hermano estaba de regreso, bueno, básicamente aún no lo estaba, pero él llegaría en tres días. El mensaje decía que no sabía a que hora estaría en Japón, pero apenas llegara iría inmediatamente a casa, Tsuna deseaba verlo.<p>

Ya llevaba cuatro meses sin verlo.

Giotto iba de visita cada cierto tiempo, se quedaba máximo medía semana y luego volvía a Italia. Pero por lo que leía en la carta, de ahora, al parecer se iba a quedar por más tiempo. Realmente le ponía contento, era mayor y bien que podía valerse por si mismo, pero Giotto se había vuelto un verdadero hermano para él durante todos esos años.

Había aprendido a preciar su cariño.

Pero, dejando eso aún lado, más importante que su hermano, por el momento, era Hibari, le había dicho que iría a verlo, pero ya eran las siete y Hibari no llegaba.

Lo probable es que no llegara y Tsuna no lo culparía, era su culpa que el pelinegro tuviera ese tipo de actitud. Hibari era algo irracional y pocas veces se mostraba del todo atento, de hecho… si no fuera porque repetidas veces le decía que lo amaba Tsuna no creería que el pelinegro realmente sentía algo por él.

Su relación, estaba un poco estancada, pero a Tsuna le gustaba Hibari, realmente le gustaba mucho. Hibari era su primer amor, alguien que no sólo lo había visto por su cara bonita… aunque él si que lo había hecho de esa forma. Con los años… Hibari se había vuelto más hermoso. Sabía, por las ocasiones en las que había ido a la escuela del pelinegro, que Hibari tenía una fama muy alta, se decía que era agresivo, era temido y sobre todo… era admirado por las chicas, ellas no se atrevían a acercarse, pero no por ello Hibari dejaba de ser hermoso.

Eso, a veces, ponía celoso a Tsuna. Él no había sido tan admirado como Hibari en la escuela… al menos no por las chicas, sino por los chicos.

Hibari le había dicho, que en lo especial, no le gustaban los chicos, tampoco las chicas… Tsuna podía llamarlo bisexual, y por eso estaba teniendo un poco de miedo, Hibari podría enamorarse en cualquier momento de otra persona… y no sabía si estar preocupado porque fuera un chico o una chica.

Inseguridades como esas las tenía muy frecuentemente, por eso le gustaba estar con Mukuro, el peliazul no era su amante, sólo era su amigo y probablemente eso no iba a cambiar, ya había alguien con quien salía… y esa persona no le era del todo agradable, en fin. Lo único que realmente le gustaba de Mukuro era que tenía un aura de tranquilidad que hechizaba, hacía sentir tranquilo a Tsuna… incluso si antes había tenido una pelea con Hibari.

Mukuro era una buena persona… aunque lo regañaba muy seguido.

"_No coquetees vulgarmente"_

"_No hables con alguien que no te interesa"._

"_Si sabes que tienen segundas intenciones… ¿Por qué continuas con lo mismo?"._

"_Cavallone sólo quiere un polvo… si que eres lento"._

"_Deja de actuar como zorra"._

"…_¿Por qué eres tan idiota?"._

Eso y más le decía el peliazul… a veces era tan rudo con las palabras.

Pero era realmente una buena persona.

Y ni que decir de Nagi, era la chiquilla más linda y tierna que hubiese conocida en la vida, aunque ahora tenía doce seguía siendo adorable, se sonrojaba muy rápido y siempre se escondía detrás de Mukuro o de él… era tierna, lo único malo era que ella le temía a Hibari… aunque al parecer no solo le temía, no se llevaban nada bien, por alguna extraña razón a ella le gustaba estar sobre él cuando el pelinegro estaba presente, Hibari decía que la chiquilla sólo estaba celosa de que ambos salieran.

Al parecer, Nagi los había visto besándose, Tsuna no podía decir si eso era cierto o no, pero ciertamente Hibari y ella no podían llevarse bien, terminaban peleándose como niños. Mukuro le había dicho que Nagi se había enamorado de él, así que tenía que tratarla con cariño o sino…

Mukuro podría matarlo.

Le dio un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Ciertamente, cuando el peliazul lo quería podía dar mucho miedo.

El sonido de un timbre lo alerto, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se encamino hacia la puerta, miro por el rabillo y sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Hibari!-.

El pelinegro acepto el abrazo mientras ingresaba a la casa del castaño, el tiempo había pasado para ambos, pero en Tsuna fue como si casi no pasara, apenas y creció un par de centímetros, su rostro seguía siendo infantil, su cuerpo era tan delgado como el de una mujer, era como si el tiempo apenas y lo hubiera tocado en esos años. En cambio, él había crecido bastante, tanto así que había logrado superar la altura de Tsuna, de pequeño era lindo, ahora no podría considerarse tan lindo, porque su rostro si había madurado, a diferencia del castaño. Hibari podría considerarse atractivo, mientras que Tsuna aún caía en la categoría de lindo.

Muy lindo.

-Tienes una cara… cansada, ¿has estado durmiendo bien?-.

Preguntó Hibari, soltándose del abrazo de Tsuna y caminando hacia la cocina, el castaño lo siguió con la mirada, cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia el pelinegro.

-Me he desvelado un poco… trabajos de la universidad-.

Dijo con simpleza, Hibari asintió y observó la cocina, no parecía haber nada.

-¿Pensabas invitarme a comer? ¿O estabas apunto de cocinar?-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y negó.

-Olvide cocinar… hum… ¡Me ha llegado un mensaje de mi hermano! ¡Volverá en un par de días!-.

Hibari sonrió ante la emoción del chico, se acercó a Tsuna y le acarició la mejilla, el castaño paro de sonreír y miro al pelinegro, sus miradas se vieron conectadas y ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo-.

Dijo Tsuna, Hibari asintió ante lo dicho y tomó al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Has estado solo… pero creo que Rokudo Mukuro te ha acompañado muy bien-.

-Sabes que sólo somos amigos… además, Mukuro tiene amante… yo también tengo uno-.

Hibari sonrió y coloco su otra mano alrededor del cuello del chico, se acercó un poco más a Tsuna y lamió su mejilla, el castaño sonrió ante la caricia húmeda, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya veo… ¿Tú impedimento soy yo o que él tenga un amante?-.

-Mi impedimento es que sólo te amo a ti, Hibari-.

Satisfecho por la respuesta del castaño Hibari lo beso, pero enseguida se separo, amaba a Tsunayoshi, pero a la vez le gustaba hacerlo expresar miles de gestos, le gustaba verlo sonreír, enojado, tímido, triste, realmente le encantaba ver todas esas expresiones en el rostro del castaño… ¿ahora cual pondría? A lo mejor se pondría nervioso.

-Ya veo… sabes… desde que salimos nunca hemos tenido una platica-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, algo le decía que Hibari iba a decir algo vergonzoso.

-¿Qué tipo de plática?-.

Hibari lo jalo un poco más de la corbata y lo sentó sobre el sillón y se coloco sobre el castaño, Tsuna coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura del pelinegro.

-No esta sujeto a discusiones… Y esto es un aviso. Yo seré el de arriba-.

Por un momento Tsuna realmente no entendió a que se refería con esas palabras, poco después se sonrojo en su totalidad y desvió la vista mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar, no podía creer que Hibari fuera tan directo con las palabras. El pelinegro soltó una risita y le desanudo la corbata al castaño.

-Eres el mayor… pero… no voy a quedarme abajo-.

Tsuna trago saliva… lo que iba a decirle le daba vergüenza, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Yo… a mi… Yo estoy de acuerdo…-.

Hibari sonrió y le quito la corbata y la deslizo fuera de su cuello dejándola caer al suelo, le quitó el saco y lentamente desabotono la camisa azul.

-Bien, es bueno que tengamos ese acuerdo-.

Los años habían pasado. Tsuna se había vuelto más lindo, Hibari hermoso y atractivo, Hibari habría crecido 175 centímetros, Tsuna apenas y había alcanzado los 172 y era probable que no creciera más, después de todo ya tenía 22 años. Pero desde hace años que Hibari se sentía más grande que él.

Tsuna se estremeció cuando las manos frías de Hibari lo rodearon por el cuello, la piel del pelinegro siempre había sido fría, aunque cuando era más pequeño recordaba que su piel era tibia, tan tibia que era deliciosa al tacto. El castaño sintió que los labios del otro le recorrían el cuello, soltó un ligero ronroneo cuando sintió las manos deslizarse por su espalda, las caricias de Hibari siempre eran encantadoras, deliciosamente excitantes.

-Tsunayoshi… hoy quiero hacerlo-.

Tsuna se estremeció por la voz ronca de Hibari, jamás lo había dicho así, Hibari siempre era indeciso a la hora de hacerlo, de alguna forma parecía que quería que él fuera quien dijera algo, pero Tsuna no quería hacerlo… ¡Cómo podría decirle que quería hacerlo si él era el mayor de los dos! Seria vergonzoso, además que no estaba a la edad de decir semejante cosa, si alguien debería de decirlo sería el propio pelinegro.

-Bien…-.

Dijo con simpleza Tsuna colocando una de sus manos sobre el cabello negro del pelinegro y la otra la dejo en la cintura, de una forma vaga, como si realmente no le importara, aunque por dentro se moría de la pena y el nerviosismo. Hibari entrecerró los ojos y se separó un poco del castaño, esas reacciones vagas y poco interesadas habían terminado por hacerlo enfadar… no se sentía tranquilo.

-Tú no pareces entusiasmado… es más… no pareces feliz-.

Hibari se deslizo fuera del cuerpo del castaño y se quedo de pie frente al chico. Tsuna se levantó ante el comportamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, Tsuna alzo una ceja sin saber que decir.

-¿Hibari?-.

-¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?-.

Tsuna se contrajo un poco por eso.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Siempre estás tan… normal… sólo te pones diferente cuando me alejo. ¿Sólo actúas cuando piensas que me iré de tu lado?-.

-¡Eso no es…!-.

-¿Eso no es así?-.

Tsuna estaba un poco sorprendido, jamás se imagino que eso fuera lo que pensara Hibari… podría ser que… ¿Hibari viviera desconfiado acerca de su relación? Tal y como él lo hacía… se sentó en el sofá y alargo una mano, él era el mayor de los dos, él era quien debería de hacer sentir seguro a Hibari, el pelinegro era un niño… ¡Por supuesto que iba a vivir lleno de inseguridades!

-Hibari… Te amo… Si yo no te amara… ¿crees que estaría saliendo con alguien menor que yo por seis años? ¿Crees que le permitiría entrar a mi casa y hacer esto?-.

-Tú con Byakuran…-.

-¡Eso fue pasado!-.

Tsuna se levantó y lo sujetó por los hombros, lo aceptaba, había sido un imbécil con Byakuran al aceptar acostarse con él. ¡Pero no iba a aceptar que por ello Hibari se sintiera tan inseguro! Byakuran había sido un caso, realmente un caso, muy especial, tan especial que aún ahora se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso. Pero con Hibari era otra cosa, con él realmente deseaba hacerlo… ¡Incluso iba a aceptar ser el de abajo! Pese a lo mucho que dolía.

-Con él… seguramente con él…-.

-¡Era un adolescente! ¡Por supuesto que estaba así! Mis hormonas… No, no es eso… Yo… en ese entonces yo… me sentía tan atraído a ti que sentía que podía acerté algo imperdonable… por eso… por eso…-.

Hibari lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Por eso?-.

-Por eso lo hice… si yo no apagaba mis hormonas… pude haberte hecho algo horrible-.

La mirada de Tsuna se había perdido hace mucho bajo sus cabellos castaños, Hibari soltó un suspiro, pero estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-No lo sabía… perdona-.

-No, yo lo lamento… por tener pensamientos tan impropios de ti…-.

-No me interesa-.

Soltó Hibari, arrojándolo de nuevo hacia el sofá, Tsuna sintió los cojines bajo su espalda y luego como el pelinegro volvía a colocarse sobre él.

-Si eran sobre mí… no me interesa, puedes tenerlos cuantas veces lo quieras-.

Esta vez le desabrocho la camisa y los pantalones, Tsuna se sonrojo tanto que sintió que el calor escapaba por cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Puedes tenerlos, con que sean sobre mí… pero si son de otra persona, me encargare de morderte hasta la muerte-.

Hibari se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un beso, Tsuna lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. La lengua de Hibari enseguida recorrió su boca, una presión comenzó a acumularse en su estomago, se sentía tan bien tener ese tipo de besos con la persona que más te gustaba. Hibari se separó y le lamió la comisura de los labios, limpiándole el rastro de saliva.

-Deséame tanto como quieras, te complaceré… ahora, yo puedo complacerte tanto como lo desees-.

Tsuna lo abrazó.

-Yo… siempre te he deseado… tanto… tanto… Realmente… te amo-.

Hibari se sonrojo un poco más, demasiado lindo, al menos únicamente lo hacía frente a él.

-Tsunayoshi… te devorare-.

Tsuna se sonrojo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera se estremeció cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, Yamamoto, que estaba a su lado, lo miró y soltó una risita, el peliplata frunció el ceño y se alejó.

Alzó una ceja al notar que el número de teléfono no era conocido, se debatió entre contestar o no, si lo hacía podría ser un pendejo que quisiera molestar, pero si no lo hacía podría ser alguien importante, después de todo pocas personas contaban con su numero de teléfono, el Noveno era uno de esos pocos, él pudo habérselo pasado a alguien importante. Prefirió dejar de pensar tanto y sin más contestó.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Gokudera Hayato-._

Esa voz, absolutamente, no se le hacía nada conocida.

-¿Quién habla?-.

_-Reborn-._

Gokudera se atraganto con su propia saliva… ¡Reborn! ¡El mejor sicario de todo Vongola! ¡La leyenda! ¿Realmente le hablaba ese Reborn?

-¿Reborn-san?-.

_-Sí, el mismo… Gokudera… ¿Puedo llamarte así? Me imagino que sí, necesito pedirte un favor-._

-¡Claro! ¡Cuente conmigo para lo que sea!-.

_-Necesito que metas a Tsunayoshi Sawada en un vuelo hacia Italia-._

-¿Qué?-.

Gokudera no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_-Giotto Vongola esta por llegar a casa… ¿no? No quiero que se encuentren-._

-¿Por qué?-.

_-También deseo que entres tú y tu amiguito pelinegro al vuelo… si puedes, también a Hibari Kyouya… aunque eso es mucho pedir…-._

Gokudera alzo una ceja totalmente desconcertado, ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería? Pero no quería negarse… bueno, si iba contra el Noveno claro que se negaría, pero sino…

_-Son órdenes del Noveno Vongola… En vista de que Giotto se niega a mostrarle a su pequeño e inútil hermano la verdad… se la mostrare yo-._

Gokudera se exalto ante la revelación.

-¿Cómo?-.

Una risita al otro lado de la línea le hizo estremecer un poco, o rayos, si que era bastante… negó con lentitud, su hermana le había dicho que la voz y la risa de Reborn podía atraer como la de nadie, nunca se imagino que fuera tan cierto.

_-Como lo has escuchado… Tsunayoshi va a venir a Italia a conocer a la mafia. Contamos contigo-._

El timbre del fin de llamada se hizo claro, Gokudera se recargó en la pared… ¿Llevarlo a Italia? ¿A Hibari también? ¿Yamamoto igual? Miro al pelinegro que le miraba con una ceja alzada, se acercó al chico.

-Yamamoto… ¿El Noveno ya te había dicho que nos quería en Italia?-.

-¿Nos quieren en Italia? ¡No lo sabía!-.

Así que se trataba de una decisión a última hora… Gokudera se puso la chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta, el pelinegro se levantó del sofá y lo siguió.

-Hey… ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Comprar cuatro pasajes-.

-¿Pasajes? ¿A dónde?-.

-Italia, el Noveno nos quiere en Italia-.

-¿A quienes?-.

Gokudera se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

-Tú, Hibari… yo… y…y…-.

-Tsuna-.

Completó el pelinegro, Gokudera asintió. Yamamoto soltó un suspiro.

-¿Esta bien que lo hagamos?-.

Preguntó Gokudera, Yamamoto soltó una risita y le tomó la mano derecha.

-Estoy de acuerdo… si una verdad es escondida por mucho tiempo… puede ocasionar severos problemas, Tsuna aún esta a tiempo-.

-Entiendo… entonces vamos-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna trago saliva, era tan delicioso sentir la mano de Hibari en su espalda, aunque ahora no estaba tan fría como le gustaría. Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente caliente, como si estuviera apunto de explotar.

-Nh…-.

Hibari sonrió, para llevarlo a la habitación había tenido que cargarlo, en un principió pensó que Tsuna sería pesado, pero sorprendiéndole había sido tan ligero como cargar a cualquier chica delgada de su edad, tendría que revisar sus comidas, seguro de nuevo el castaño estaba comiendo poco.

Tsuna se había sorprendido al notar que Hibari sabía exactamente donde tocar y como tocar, fue como si el pelinegro hubiera investigado su cuerpo a profundidad, y no le sorprendería, después de todo el pelinegro solía dormir con él.

Le pareció bochornoso pensar de esa manera, pero no por ello descartó el pensamiento.

Hibari le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, lentamente deslizó una mano por todo su cuerpo y al final la colocó sobre su trasero, Tsuna soltó un suspiro entre el beso, probablemente se hubiera sorprendido, pero más que sorprenderle le había excitado, Hibari realmente le prendía.

La boca del chico comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, primero por su rostro y después bajo a su cuello, luego de morder su cuello y lamer bajo un poco más, hasta sus pezones. Cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Hibari se sobre excito, trago saliva y luego vino lo mejor, la lengua del pelinegro recorriendo su piel caliente, succionando sus pezones y luego soltándolos con tanta sensualidad que Tsuna se preguntó si era natural o Hibari ya lo había hecho antes… realmente deseo que fuera algo que el pelinegro hiciera por puro instinto.

Mientras su boca realizaba esos movimientos sobre su pecho, la otra mano, la que se encontraba en su trasero, paseo por es zona, Tsuna se sintió caliente, que Hibari fuera tan… pasional lo tenía aturdido.

Tsuna no era experto en el sexo, ciertamente después de Byakuran había decidido no experimentar con nadie más, por dos sencillas razones, primero, la reacción de Hibari después de traicionarlo le había hecho sentir como basura, segundo, Mukuro no se lo permitía, siempre aparecía en el momento adecuado, él o su amante. Eran algo metidos, pero les agradecía.

Hibari adentró un dedo en él, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y por ende soltando un jadeo. Apretó los parpados, y apretó su cuerpo, le dolía más de lo que se había esperado.

-Tranquilo… si aprietas lo harás más difícil…-.

Lentamente comenzó a relajarse. El dedo de Hibari en su interior comenzó a moverse, Tsuna lo miro, los ojos de Hibari brillaban, brillaban como aquel día en el callejón, el pelinegro bajo la cabeza y le besó los ojos y entonces el castaño notó que había llorado.

-No voy a permitir… que nadie te vea así… te amo… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna comenzó a llorar un poco más.

Viejos recuerdos vinieron a él, como cuando era molestado por los chicos de su escuela, las chicas odiándolo y acosándolo… la vida de estudiante había sido tan difícil. Pero con la llegada de Hibari todo se había vuelto soportable.

No le interesaba ser molestado, acosado o incluso golpeado, si Hibari estaba ahí, entonces no importaba.

Porque Hibari siempre estaría ahí.

Hibari siempre lo ayudaría.

Hibari…

El pelinegro adentró un segundo dedo, el interior de Tsuna era suave, estrecho y húmedo, realmente se estaba aguantando las ganas de bajarse los pantalones y penetrarlo. El castaño colocó una mano sobre los pantalones de Hibari y lentamente comenzó a masajear esa zona, soltó una risita.

-Estas… m-muy du-ro… Nh…-.

Hibari no le dejó decir nada más, ya que metió un tercer dedo. Tsuna se estremeció, el placer era demasiado… Hibari sonrió lascivo, el interior de Tsuna era cada más más húmedo y caliente, realmente era provocativo.

Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo más, el interior de Tsuna le pedía más, su rostro, su lindo y sonrosado rostro le aclamaba por más, él deseaba más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se coloco en la entrada del moreno y de una sola estocado lo penetro, Tsuna sintió su cuerpo extremadamente caliente, un escalofrió lo recorrió de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, el delirio fue tan grande que el aturdimiento fue extenso, sintió que se desmallaba, pero al sentir que el pelinegro quería entrar más profundo soltó un fuerte jadeo, no, un gemido feroz.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ahnn! ¡Nh…! Hi… Hibari…-.

Hibari se sintió totalmente satisfecho cuando Tsuna pronunció su nombre, se acercó un poco más al rostro del castaño y lo miro fijamente, el rostro de Tsuna estaba sudoroso y con los ojos cerrados pronunció, entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Ma… más… pro… pro-o-fundo… Nh…-.

El pelinegro sintió sus mejillas arder, levantó una pierna del chico y lo penetro más profundo, todo el interior de Tsuna lo llamaba, era tan… caliente.

-Nn… Ah… Nnn… ¡Nh!...-.

Como si hubiera perdido la facultad para tragar saliva, por la comisura de los labios del castaño comenzó a salir saliva, se sentía tan bien, nunca se había sentido tan… perfecto, no sólo era el hecho de tener esa excelente sesión de sexo… se sentía amado, se sentía deseado, se sentía lleno, era lo mejor que había sentido.

Hibari se inclino y comenzó a besarlo, Tsuna correspondió el beso, sus lenguas se mezclaron y la sensación se extendió, fue el beso más placentero que hubiesen compartido, sin resistirlo más, Tsuna se vino primero. El interior del castaño apretó a Hibari, el pelinegro no lo pudo resistir más, simplemente se vino, en el interior del moreno.

Tsuna lo miro a los ojos y lentamente se abrazó a él, Hibari lo rodeo lentamente, pasando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Hibari no iba a decirle.

Pero esa había sido su primera vez… y mierda… realmente había sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

-¿Sabes? Hubiera sido muy feliz… si Hibari-san me hubiera tomado antes… Pero esto no estuvo nada mal…-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, que mejor que al terminar te alagaran… eso si que lo hacía crecer como hombre, claro y también a su ego. Lentamente salió del interior del castaño y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Tsuna soltó un jadeo, sentía que algo salía de su interior… claro que sabía que era y realmente le pareció vergonzoso, así que no pensó más en ellos. Se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Hibari, el pelinegro alzo la cabeza al sentir el pequeño jalón y lo miró a los ojos, Tsuna sonreír como idiota, pero no por ello había perdido su lindura, de hecho, se veía más lindo que de costumbre.

-Tomemos un baño…-.

Dijo con simpleza Tsuna y Hibari asintió, se levantó de la cama y siguió al moreno al baño.

Quien sabe… y tal vez podrían irse a una segunda ronda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iemitsu terminó la llamada, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se detuvo cuando vio al alvino frente a él, se miraron sin nada de estima y luego el rubio lo rodeo y se encamino a la salida de aquella habitación.

-¿Reborn-kun?-.

-Lo escuchaste, así que no hay nada que decir-.

Byakuran soltó una risita y giro para mirar al rubio, el otro se había detenido y se mantenía de espaldas al alvino.

-¿Tanto deseas mostrarle este mundo a Tsuna-chan~?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo quiero o no mostrar a mi hijo-.

Byakuran se molesto por el comentario, pero sonrió de todas formas.

-Hmmm… Incluso le has mentido al Noveno sobre tu muerte… ¿Qué hará ahora el gran Sawada Iemitsu?-.

El rubio volteo por fin y sonrió.

-Mi hijo mayor no es rival para ti… pero Tsuna lo será… y todo es culpa tuya-.

Byakuran entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Iemitsu notó la curiosidad en los ojos lavanda y soltó una risita.

-¿Temeroso por el resultado? Aria ya te tiene como aliado… ¿Y aún así estás temeroso? Pues deberías de estar… Reborn entrenara a mi hijo-.

La sonrisa desapareció en el rostro del alvino, sin decir nada pasó a un lado de Iemitsu y salió de la habitación. El rubio sonrió victorioso.

Realmente confiaba en Tsuna y Giotto, pero hace mucho que Giotto había perdido un poco de su fuerza, todo debido a la batalla que había surgido hace siete años. Ahora sólo quedaba Tsuna, si su hijo menor lograba terminar con toda la red de Byakuran y la dichosa alianza entonces la mafia volvería a la tranquilidad.

Lo único de lo que estaba arrepentido era de tres cosas:

Involucrar a toda su familia.

Que Giglio Nero se vería como su enemigo.

Que Tsuna pondría en riesgo su vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo no le parecía… no sabía qué exactamente, pero realmente algo no le gustaba. Alaude, que lo había observado todo el tiempo, se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el rubio, notando que este no le observaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Giotto elevo la cara y negó con lentitud.

-Nada-.

-¿Es sobre tu híper intuición? Si es así, cuéntamelo-.

-Bueno… creo que algo malo le paso a mi hermano… no lo sé, no estoy seguro… parece algo bueno… pero a la vez no-.

Alaude colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Giotto.

-¿Dónde esta Reborn?-.

-Reborn… dijo algo como que…-.

Giotto se levantó enseguida.

-Dijo que se quedaría a hacer investigación en Italia y que no iría con nosotros esta vez a Japón-.

Alaude asintió y soltó la mejilla del rubio y se alejo.

-Creo que… esta esperando a que nos marchemos de Italia-.

Dijo el rubio platino, Giotto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Reborn… ¿Qué tenía planeado?

-Lo mejor es hacer lo que quiere… o no podremos saber que es lo que planea-.

Dijo Giotto y Alaude se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que haga algo malo contra Vongola-.

Dijo finalmente el guardián, Giotto asintió.

Sí, era probable que no hiciera algo contra Vongola.

Pero era probable que hiciera algo contra su salud mental.

Así siempre era Reborn.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Yo!<em>

_¡Casi es navidad!_

_Yunmoon hizo una actualización múltiple, como este es el fic más querido por todos ustedes, entonces fue el fic que decidí subir primero, lentamente irán apareciendo los otros fics._

_Como casi es Navidad, Yunmoon tiene programado una actualización antes del veinticuatro y otra más después del veinticuatro. La primera actualización será de cuatro fics… ¡Elijan el fic que deseen sea actualizado! Y la segunda será de tres fics._

_Bueno, dejando esto a un lado. ¡Mi primer lemmon de esta historia! Me emociona tanto… primero pensé en no hacerlo, pero… ¡Ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Hibari en este fic! Digo, tener al lindo Tsuna todo dispuesto y no poder hacerle nada por ser menor… ¡Que frustrante! Reborn aparecerá pronto… ¡Estoy tan contenta por ello!_

_Sobre Mukuro… he escrito que tiene un amante, realmente estoy dudando a quien poner a su lado… nadie me parece perfecto para Mukuro, nadie más que Tsuna, Chrome e incluso Byakuran… pero los tres ya están apartados, bueno, Chrome es su hermana, Tsuna sale con Hibari y Byakuran… de él luego sabrán._

_Por fin nos adentramos a la mafia, estoy tan contenta de poder escribir sobre ello en este fic, la mafia es un tema tan interesante… al menos la mafia escrita según Katekyo (XD)._

_Les agradezco mucho a todos los que me han escrito un review y a los que leen el fic:_

_¡GRACIAS!_

_Yunmoon casi no tenía oportunidad de leer los comentarios, (porque, como ya he mencionado, estaba en exámenes finales), pero al saber que habían tantas personas que les gustaba mis fics me animaba, así que realmente les agradezco._

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	8. Parte 2: Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

_Parte 2: Italia_

_Capítulo 8 – Viaje a la realidad_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>-Has vuelto a equivocarte-.<p>

-Eso no es verdad-.

-No estoy equivocado, tú si lo estas-.

-Tsk… No me he equivocado-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, no podía estar equivocado, después de todo había estado estudiando eso hace un par de semanas. Actualmente Tsuna estudiaba química, por pedido de Mukuro, no le iba mal, pero tampoco sobresalía como lo hacía el peliazul. En fin. El punto aquí era que Hibari se había equivocado al plantear esa reacción REDOX, el moreno estaba seguro de lo que decía. Pero Hibari nunca le creía, de eso no cabía duda.

-Bien-.

Dijo finalmente Hibari, tomando su tarea y rompiéndola en dos. Tsuna soltó un chillido al verlo actuar tan valiente y finalmente sintió como el chico se le echaba encima, soltó un respingo cuando las manos frías del pelinegro rodearon su cintura, pero Hibari únicamente se recostó sobre él, no hizo nada más que eso.

-No quiero hacer tarea en este momento-.

Finalizo el chico y Tsuna sonrió al verlo actuar tan infantil, pocas veces podía ver a Hibari actuar así, le encantaba verlo infantil, por alguna extraña razón el chico había decidido actuar maduro con él. Bueno, realmente si conocía la razón, Hibari sólo quería cubrir esa diferencia de seis años. Pero seis años era demasiado.

Aún podía recordarlo de niño, con su rostro pacifico, su piel clara y suave, sus ojos grandes y sus tan característicos shorts. Lucia tan lindo que Tsuna había pasado por una tortura, tener de novio a un chico tan adorable era la perdición, sentir atracción por un niño había sido realmente frustrante y sobre todo incomodo. Era una suerte que Hibari hubiera crecido tanto, sino se sentiría en problemas.

-Hibari… es hora de volver a casa-.

-Tch… No quiero-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y se sentó en la cama, habían estado recostados desde la noche pasada, después de balarse. Realmente sentía hambre, pero estar con Hibari era… era algo que le gustaba mucho más que cualquier cosa, estar enamorado era… era tan extraño.

Hibari se levantó de encima de Tsuna y se sentó en el borde de la cama, el moreno alzó una ceja ante la acción repentina y luego soltó una risa al escuchar el estomago de Hibari, al parecer el pelinegro también estaba hambriento. Tsuna se levantó de la cama, se estiro primero y luego bajo de ella, prepararía algo de comida para los dos, realmente estaba hambriento.

-Probablemente me vaya de viaje durante la temporada de vacaciones-.

Tsuna, que se estaba colocando una camisa, se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Hibari… ¡Pero las vacaciones era el único tiempo en el que podían salir! Tsuna frunció ligeramente el ceño, continuo poniéndose la camisa, sin decir nada, Hibari sonrió, le gustaba mucho cuando Tsuna se enojaba, se volvió infantil, era encantador de esa forma.

-¿Quieres venir?-.

Tsuna se detuvo en seco y volteo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que vaya?-.

-No te he dicho eso porque no quiera-.

-Entonces yo… Pero mi hermano vendrá de visita… y creo que se quedara en la temporada de vacaciones-.

Hibari se encogió de hombros, si Tsuna se quedaba con Giotto, entonces no le importaría dejarlo, después de todo siempre podía confiar en el rubio, era centrado y amaba mucho al moreno, era el indicado para cuidarlo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, según el último reporte de Dino, Alaude era, oficialmente, un ex miembro de Cavallone. Cavallone se había separado de Vongola y ahora pertenecían a los Gesso, esto no era nada bueno, no cuando todo indicaba que iba a ver una guerra entre familias. No cuando iba a ser enemigo de Vongola, enemigo de Tsunayoshi. Si era necesario tendría que salir de Cavallone.

-De cualquier forma, no es nada seguro-.

-Oh, ya veo… De todas formas, si te vas, me pensare eso, realmente quiero estar contigo-.

Era tan sincero, le gustaba que fuera así. Ambos salieron de la habitación de Tsuna y se dirigieron a la cocina, fue justo en ese momento cuando un timbre se hizo escuchar, el himno de Namimori, Tsuna sonrió cuando vio a Hibari buscar su celular en la sala, era tan divertido saber que a Hibari le gustaba ese himno cliché y ligeramente vergonzoso, a él jamás le había gustado. El pelinegro se quedo en la sala contestando la llamada y una vez finalizo se colocó el saco, que había sido olvidado en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Tengo que irme-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Miura tiene un mensaje de mi hermano-.

Miura.

Miura Haru.

Tsuna frunció un poco el ceño, no es que Miura le cayera mal, lo que pasaba era que Miura no lo trataba como a todos, ella había demostrado abiertamente lo mucho que… le odiaba. Pero sin duda lo que más le irritaba era que ella tenía una relación intima con Hibari, ya fueran amigos o empleado y jefe no le gustaba… ¡Ella era muy cercana! Muchas veces Miura había sido un incordió en su relación, llamaba cuando no debía, busca a Hibari cuando estaban juntos… realmente no la odiaba, simplemente que tal vez jamás se podrían llevar bien.

-Bien…-.

Hibari se acercó a él, le tomó por el cabello y le besó con rudeza, Tsuna entrecerró los ojos primero y luego los cerró por completo, Hibari tenía una forma ruda de amar, pero sino fuera de esa forma… entonces no sería ese pequeño niño que había conocido, rudo y directo.

Realmente lo quería.

Se separaron lentamente, Hibari sonrió finalmente y le mordió la mejilla, Tsuna soltó un suspiro, seriamente estaba pensando que era masoquista, que le gustara ser maltratado por Hibari no era algo normal, pero no podía evitar sentir placer por esa ligera agresión. El pelinegro se fue segundos después y Tsuna cayó rendido en una silla de la cocina. Realmente había sido un día movidito.

Cuando Hibari estaba cerca siempre gastaba mucha energía. Su celular comenzó a sonar, se levanto bruscamente de la silla y fue en búsqueda del aparato, lo encontró debajo de la cama y contestó antes de que la llamara fuera mandada al buzón de voz.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Soy yo, Tsuna-._

-¡Yamamoto!-.

_-¿Qué tal? Estoy con Gokudera, pensamos en ir a tu casa, ¿estás ahí?-._

-Claro, los estaré esperando-.

_-Bien… por cierto… por curiosidad… ¿Tienes pasaporte?-._

Tsuna alzó una ceja, ¿para qué quería Yamamoto saber si tenía o no un pasaporte? Tsuna se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a contestar, era Yamamoto, no podía desconfiar de él.

-Claro, tengo pasaporte-.

_-Oh bueno, entonces nos vemos-._

Sinceramente, algo le pareció extraño, en fin, realmente no había mucho que decir, Yamamoto siempre era raro, en especial por sus grandes sonrisas que a veces parecían escalofriantes. Pero bueno, Yamamoto era una buena persona, así que realmente no podía desconfiar de él.

-Pero… ¿para qué quería saber si yo tenía un pasaporte?-.

Realmente algo raro estaba pasando, primero fue con Hibari y ahora con Yamamoto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alzó una ceja en ese momento, estar frente a ese hombre, vaya sorpresa, jamás lo espero, no tan pronto. El mismísimo Reborn, sicario numero uno de todo Vongola, se había tomado el honor de ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, su pequeña hermana le miro de reojo y él le sonrió con confianza.

-No te preocupes, él no va a hacerte nada-.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Mukuro-nii-.

Reborn sonrió y se acercó a ambos, la pequeña niña se coloco un poco frente a su hermano, pero ese hombre alto y pelinegro era imponente.

Era aterrador.

-Así que ustedes son los tan mencionados hermanos Rokudo… Interesante-.

-Tener el honor de tu conocimiento me hace sentir orgulloso, Roborn, sicario bajo las órdenes del Noveno Vongola-.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente, pero finalmente fue Mukuro quien corto el contacto, Nagi se estaba poniendo nerviosa, habría que sacarla de ahí, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Reborn, tenía que hablar con el hombre sobre lo que estaba pasando en la mafia y sobre el propio Tsunayoshi.

-Nagi, ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo? Estoy sediento-.

-Pero…-.

-Por favor-.

-… Bien, regresó enseguida-.

Ella se separo de su cuerpo y salió corriendo, Mukuro miró al hombre y sonrió, ahora si venía lo serió, esa platica tenía que ser directa, después de todo estaban en un aeropuerto público, y muchas gente les miraba con curiosidad.

-Me entere que él no ha… desaparecido-.

Reborn sonrió sardónico.

-¿Él? ¿Hablas de Sawada Iemitsu? Ese hombre sólo es un gallina, al igual que su hijo, Giotto-.

-Ese no es mi problema. Iemitsu es él único que me interesa y claro, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-¿Qué relación tienes con ese chico?-.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que te imaginas, sólo me interesa porque es una buena arma en contra de Vongola… y porque Nagi lo aprecia como un hermano-.

Reborn no se creyó nada, había algo que ocultaba esa persona, lo mejor era tenerlo en la mira, podría ser peligroso dejarlo en libertad de andar por Italia, con esa aguda mirada e intuición.

-Como digas-.

-Realmente… ¿Por qué razón lo quieres en Italia? Tsunayoshi-kun es un completo inútil, más que una ayuda será una molestia, no se si seas consciente de ello, pero él no es precisamente inteligente-.

Reborn sonrió, ingenuidad, eso tenían mucho los jóvenes adultos, se creían los dueños del mundo y que con un dedo podían ocultar el sol. Aunque tampoco podía ser valiente, no podía subestimar a Rokudo Mukuro, después de todo había logrado pasar desapercibido todo este tiempo, pese a que estaba tan cerca de Tsunayoshi.

-Eso no es tu problema-.

-Pienso que sólo desean utilizarlo… pero la pregunta es… ¿para qué?-.

-Eres astuto y una molestia-.

-Kufufufu~ Si eso es todo, entonces me voy, no tengo interés en esto-.

Mukuro giró para ir hacia donde se había ido Nagi, pero la voz de Reborn lo detuvo.

-No sé que estés planeando, realmente no me importaría, si eso no tuviera que ver con nosotros, Rokudo Mukuro. Esto no es algo que debes dejar al aire, así que pon atención: No te dejaremos andar libre-.

Mukuro sonrió y se fue sin más, justo lo que necesitaba, que la mafia estuviera a su alrededor, pensó sarcásticamente, bien, de cualquier forma iba a buscarlos en algún momento, mejor saber que los tenía cerca y que en cualquier momento podría ir contra Vongola. Sólo faltaba una cosa, Tsunayoshi en Italia.

Pero bueno, de eso ya se había encargado Vongola.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yamamoto entró a la casa una vez fue recibido por Tsuna, le miró con una sonrisa mientras el castaño se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás, por lo que veía estaba un poco nervioso, pero Yamamoto tenía… prisa, el vuelo saldría dentro de tres horas.

Gokudera le había jugado una trampa. De alguna manera él había quedado como encargado de llevar a Tsuna al aeropuerto, Gokudera era astuto, porque bien sabían los dos que para el peliplata sería imposible mentirle a Tsuna, no es que Yamamoto fuera un mentiroso, pero al menos no era tan obvio como lo era el italiano de ojos verdes.

-Oh… quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué me preguntaste si tenía pasaporte?-.

Yamamoto sonrió, evitando que el nerviosismo se hiciera notorio.

-Curiosidad… bueno, Gokudera quiere viajar a Italia, a visitar a su familia y quiere que le acompañemos…-.

-¡Era eso! Al parecer muchas personas quieren volver a Italia-.

-¿Muchas?-.

-Hibari dijo que iba a volver para visitar a su familia… Pero no se si pueda ir, mi hermano va a volver pronto-.

Yamamoto alzó una ceja, después de pensarlo mucho habían decidido no llevar a Hibari con ellos, las últimas noticias decían que Cavallone se había separado de Vongola y había comenzado una alianza con los Gesso, esto era peligroso, realmente muy peligroso, contando con el hecho de que Cavallone era un oponente prometedor y ni que decir de los Gesso.

Todo esta peligroso y si al llevar a Tsuna a Italia se veía libre del peligro, entonces Yamamoto haría hasta lo imposible para llevarlo, después de todo Tsuna era su mejor amigo, el amigo más importante y preciado que tenía, el único que entendía su relación con Gokudera y le apoyaba. Era casi como un hermano para él. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, era la hora.

-Nosotros vamos a irnos a Italia hoy, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-.

Tsuna, que estaba tomando un poco de té, soltó todo el liquido y miró a Yamamoto interrogante, ¿irse a Italia? ¿Ahora? Eso era muy pronto, además, Giotto estaba por llegar a Japón.

-Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo-.

-Ya veo… Pero realmente me gustaría que aceptaras venir con nosotros… no quiero forzarte a venir-.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Tsuna, ¿Yamamoto lo iba a forzar a irse a Italia? No le tenía miedo, era Yamamoto, su buen amigo Yamamoto, quien siempre le sonreía y pocas veces le hacía daño, debía de haber una poderosa razón para que él le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Yamamoto, ¿qué estas tratando de hacer?-.

-Es por tu seguridad-.

-No te entiendo-.

-Tsuna… estamos en peligro-.

Esto si que lo entendía, pero… ¿peligro de que? Tsuna se alejo de Yamamoto un paso y giro, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. Gokudera quería ir a Italia, Yamamoto quería ir a Italia, Hibari quería ir a Italia, pero su hermano iba a regresar. Sin duda algo no le gustaba, no era tonto, sólo era joven e inexperto. Ahora que recordaba, Mukuro se había ido… a Italia. Vaya sorpresa, pensó con sarcasmo y giro de nuevo, para mirar a Yamamoto. De una forma u otra realmente no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Yamamoto… es mejor que…-.

-Te aprecio mucho Tsuna, te apreció tanto como aprecio a Gokudera, ustedes dos son realmente importantes para mí… por eso, ven conmigo, por favor-.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, jamás en su vida pensó que escucharía eso de Yamamoto, algo en su interior se movió, realmente… realmente sentía que tenía que decir que sí. Se puso nervioso pero finalmente asintió con penumbra.

-Bien… iré. Pero tienes que decirme que pasa-.

Yamamoto sonrió, le coloco sobre los hombros la chaqueta que estaba en el sofá y se imaginaba era del moreno y le tomó la mano.

-Te lo prometo, Gokudera y yo te contaremos todo lo necesario-.

Tsuna siguió a Yamamoro a la salida y se detuvo, miró su casa y luego soltó un suspiro, sentía que no volvería en una temporada, esa casa que le había sido confiada por sus padres luego de morir, realmente no quería irse. De alguna forma tenía que avisarle a Hibari, para que él le dijera a su hermano, pero eso lo dejaría para luego, como estaban las cosas sentía que no podría pedirle permiso a Yamamoto para llamar, sentía que no le dejaría.

-Hey, no te estoy secuestrando, simplemente… que esto es lo mejor, Tsuna-.

-No estoy entendiendo de que va todo, pero tratare de entender esto, Yamamoto-.

-Jajaja, claro, tú sólo confía en nosotros, no te fallaremos-.

Tsuna asintió y finalmente abandono el lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iemitsu miró a Nana, sentada tomando té con tranquilidad, hoy era el día, sólo esperaba que ella no se alterara demasiado, con parsimonia se acercó a la castaña, su cabello largo y castaño se movió con la brisa fresca, realmente iba a sentirse mal por hacerla salir de esta hermosa burbuja que Byakuran había formado para ella, pero ya no podía seguirla poniendo en esa situación, el albino les había ayudado, pero ahora era tiempo de dejar esa burbuja.

-Nana…-.

-Es hora de ver a Tsu-kun, ¿cierto?-.

-… Sí… es hora-.

-Oh, ya veo… realmente te lo agradezco, yo deseaba ver a Tsu-kun… es mi adorado pequeño hijo-.

-Giotto lo a cuidado por nosotros…-.

-Eso es bueno… mi querido Gio-kun… mis niños-.

Nana se levantó de la silla y miró a Iemitsu con una sonrisa, ante la atenta mirada del rubio ella se corto el lago cabello castaño, has dejarlo arriba de sus hombros, su sonrisa seguía siendo noble, pero sus ojos eran fuertes, ella era realmente una mujer admirable.

-Es hora de irnos-.

Dijo Iemitsu y Nana asintió, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada al escuchar aplausos, el primero en voltear fue Iemitsu y al ver al albino coloco a Nana a su espalda, no iba a arriesgarla.

-Nana-chan, me siento triste de verte perder esa hermoso cabello que con tanta dedicación había cuidado… Eres admirable y sin duda eso realza su belleza-.

-Gracias-.

Nana no era tonta y eso Iemitsu lo sabía a la perfección, ella sabía que actuar boba frente a Byakuran era lo adecuado, era mejor eso que retarlo. En ese momento Byakuran les tenía en su territorio, era mejor ser cuidadosos. Por sus hijos.

-Nana-chan, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Salir de este lugar te expondrá a esa guerra que esta por dar comienzo, si aceptas quedarte aquí yo te traeré a Tsuna-chan. Te lo juro-.

-Eso es un acto gentil de tu parte. Pero también necesito a Gio-kun, ellos son mis adoraciones-.

-Oh… ya veo. Yo con mucho gusto puedo traerte a Tsuna-chan, pero Giotto es alguien al que no deseo ver, le odio-.

La castaña se puso ligeramente seria y luego sonrió.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya?-.

-Es una lastima… pero me temo que no pueden irse así como así-.

-Estás en un error, Byakuran. Por supuesto que ellos pueden irse-.

El albino frunció el ceño y luego fingió una sonrisa, no se esperaba que ella llegara, no tan pronto. Esa mujer era algo así como un punto débil.

-Aria… Pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde-.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a la castaña y al rubio.

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Aria, soy líder de la familia Giglio Nero. Bueno, supongo que Iemitsu-san ya me conoce… ¡Pero yo no conocía a Nana-san! Realmente es un placer conocerla, Nana-san-.

Nana sonrió ligeramente nerviosa.

-Igualmente, mucho gusto-.

-Bueno, he venido para llevarlos con los Vongola. Antes que empieces a gritar, no me he unido a Vongola, simplemente que ellos me agradan-.

Byakuran sonrió, falsamente.

-Bueno, pero que sea la última vez que ayudas al enemigo, Aria-chan-.

-¡Claro! Vamos, vamos. Volveré más tarde-.

Sin más ella se fue, Byakuran soltó un suspiro pesado y miró hacia las rosas que había plantado para Nana, bueno, ella ya no estaba, la verdad es que esa mujer le agradaba mucho, era amable y bondadosa, como la madre que jamás había tenido, si pudiera mantenerla con él sin duda alguna no podría exponerla a la mafia, entendía un poco el sentimiento de Sawada Iemitsu. Pero ellos eran Vongola.

-Vongola tiene que ser eliminado-.

Sentencio y sonrió con malicia, iba a destruirlos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari frunció el ceño, esto era imposible. Primero le decía que iría y ahora… ¿Qué tenía que estar en Italia? Hibari frunció el ceño, un poco más y miró a Miura.

-¿Cuándo llegó esto?-.

-Hoy, hace poco… en cuanto lo leí te llame-.

-No lo entiendo… ¿para qué quiere que esté en Italia? Se supone que yo me quedaría aquí a cuidar a Tsunayoshi-.

-No lo sé, he intentado comunicarme con Alaude-san… pero no lo he logrado-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está Dino?-.

-Hace poco dijo que ya tenía un vuelo para Italia-.

-Bien… si Giotto estará pronto en Japón entonces no debería importar… De cualquier forma, encárgate de Tsunayoshi mientras yo no este-.

-Claro-.

El pelinegro se puso en pie y se encamino a su habitación, tenía que ir por algunas cosas, entre ellas su pasaporte y su anillo de Cavallone. Se detuvo cuando vio una caja en el centro de su cama, una pequeña caja adornada con la insignia de Vongola. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose que era eso, tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió.

Imposible.

-Anillo Vongola… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-.

Salió de su habitación con nada más que una cartera, su teléfono móvil, su pasaporte y los dos anillos, el de Vongola y el de Cavallone. Miura lo vio bajar apresuradamente y se preguntó que le habría pasado.

-¿Quién entro a mi cuarto?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Alguien estuvo aquí?-.

-No… no que yo me haya dado cuenta… ¿Por qué, que paso?-.

-Tsk… Me voy ahora, cualquier cosa llámame a mi móvil-.

-Sí… nos vemos-.

Hibari salió de la casa, tenía que saber que estaba pasando, al parecer el mundo de la mafia había comenzado a moverse, Vongola había comenzado a hacerlo al menos. Darle a él, un miembro de Cavallone, un anillo Vongola, eso era algo preocupante, desde que Cavallone ya no pertenecía a la alianza.

Tendría que decirle a Tsuna que ya no podría verlo por un tiempo… aunque realmente no sabía si sería realmente bueno decirle, después de todo la situación parecía estar diseñada para confundirlo y engañarlo. No sabía que tan involucrado estaría Tsuna en el asunto e incluso él mismo, no podía arriesgarse.

Tch. Se sentía atado de manos y eso le molestaba demasiado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todo iba tal y como se había planeado, Tsuna estaba tomando un vuelo a Italia, al igual que Hibari, Yamamoto y Gokudera. Dino estaba en Italia aceptando formalmente ser el siguiente líder de Cavallone, Aria había ido por Iemitsu y Nana. Ya sólo faltaba que la guerra diera comienzo.

-Lo mejor para el final-.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente ante el pensamiento, Tsuna era esencial para que todo se llevara acabo de forma correcta, si Vongola no se defendía sería… eliminada. Para ello necesitaba a Tsuna, desde que Giotto había decidido actuar como un pacifista e Iemitsu había optado por hacerse el muerto. La única persona que lograría que ellos entraran en razón sería él.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Dame-Tsuna… realmente Mukuro no está tan equivocado. Pero él debe de saber que para algo sirven las personas como tú-.

El sicario sonrió, aunque por dentro aún tenía la incertidumbre, si eso realmente serviría o no para volver la estabilidad a la mafia, si Vongola era destruida sería el fin de todo lo que conocían, la mafia actuaría en la superficie, no habría equilibrio.

-Todo se haga por Vongola-.

Finalizo Reborn mientras miraba con seriedad el último reporte enviado desde la CEDEF.

Iemitsu estaba de regresó.

.

* * *

><p><em>No juzguen a mi Reborn, no es malo, como siempre hace cosas extrañas pero todo es para mantener la estabilidad de la mafia y la mafia no interfiera con la superficie.<em>

_Lamento la larga demora, pero como verán, Yunmoon inicio nuevos proyectos, termino otros y se enfoco más en unos fics que otros._

_Esta actualización me costó mucho escribirla, porque ya tenía la mitad, pero no me gusto y tuve que repetir todo el capitulo, finalmente termino siendo esto, me gusto el principio, ame como Yamamoto le decía a Tsuna que lo amaba como su más importante amigo y sin duda estuve fascinada con la conversación de Reborn y Mukuro._

_Tratare de subir pronto la continuación._

_Shao~ shao~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

_._

_Flash backs (los recuerdos se notaran porque comienzan y terminan con un punto y todo se escribe con letra cursiva)._

_._

_-Pensamientos-. (Letra cursiva en vez de letra normal)._

-Hablan los personajes-. (Bueno, esto ya lo saben).

**Summary: **Inconsciente de su edad, Tsuna piensa que el chico que esta frente a él es la persona más hermosa que había visto y sin poderlo evitar su primer amor surge, un amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Six centimeters**

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Bien, esto, como ven, no es un capítulo para este fic. Si soy sincera, he leído y releído la historia y mi inspiración es inversamente proporcional a mis ganas de ver Yaoi, así de grave está el asunto.<p>

Sinceramente, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, mi propósito nunca fue meter la mafia, pero, por alguna razón, comencé a cometer el error de todo querer incluirlo en un universo no tan alternativo de Reborn y todo se me salió de las manos. La historia no me inspira y eso me pone un poco molesta, porque este era el último fic que había subido de esta pareja, mi pareja favorita de KHR!

Mi intención ahora, no es dar una excusa y dejar el fic votado a la basura. Yo sé que merecen saber que pasaba por mi mente y porque comencé a meter a la mafia, aunque al principio no debió de ser así, pero el menos deseo que sean que había pensado.

Bueno, básicamente, les daré un resumen de lo que hacía falta en esta historia hasta llegar a su final.

Bien, Tsuna y Reborn parten a Italia, el propósito de Reborn, es obligar a Iemitsu y a Giotto a tomar de nuevo su roll en la mafia y la única forma que le puede garantizar su propósito es decirle a Tsuna que por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Iemitsu tiene que pertenecer a la mafia.

Claro, todo es bueno, hasta cierto punto, a su llegada a Italia, Tsuna se encuentra con Hibari, que como ya había mencionado con anterioridad, fue traicionado por su familia al tomar como líder a Dino en vez de a él. Hibari sabe que él es el hijo de la amante de su padre y por esa razón no está tan molesto, podría decirse que esa fue su justificación para unirse a Vongola, después de todo no pensaba ser el enemigo de su propio amante.

A su llegada, Tsuna debe de hablar con Timoteo Vongola, el Noveno, así que, con Reborn y Hibari, se dirigen hacia Timoteo, en el camino, Hibari le explica en breves palabras que el nuevo líder de Cavallone es Dino, claro que eso toma por sorpresa a Tsuna.

Cuando entran a la habitación Tsuna se reencuentra con su padre y su madre, en un acto impulsivo corre hacia su madre, entonces Nana explica todo lo que había sucedido, la razón por la que tuvieron que fingir su muerte y todo eso, Iemitsu le dice que en ese momento él ya debe de conocer el secreto y Tsuna acepta que ya conoce a la mafia, Nana se disculpa con él por no poder retenerlo más en la seguridad de su hogar, pero Tsuna le dice que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Después de toda la escena emotiva, Timoteo habla con Tsuna a solas y le cuenta sobre la ruptura que está sufriendo Vongola al no tener a su líder (ósea Giotto) y su consejero externo (Iemitsu) en la cede principal, Reborn lo señala como culpable y Tsuna no niega que ya sabe que es su culpa, después de todo, se imaginaba que algo así sucedería por ser influyente en la vida de su hermano y su padre.

Luego de eso podríamos decir que hay un periodo de paz en el que Tsuna conoce a sus guardianes, claro, todos menos Mukuro, quien aún no da indicios de querer mostrar la cara. También, Iemitsu toma de regreso las oficinas de la CEDEF, pero Giotto no da indicios de volver, preocupando a todo Vongola por no tener a su líder de vuelta.

Días después Giotto llega a Italia y se muestra ante el Noveno pidiéndole que le permite volver a su puesto como Decimo, para poder salir de Italia, Giotto abandonó su cargo y dijo que no pensaba volver hasta tener a salvo a su hermano. Después de tomar su puesto de regreso pide una pelea con Reborn. Por supuesto que el sicario se niega.

Giotto trata de persuadir a Tsuna para que vuelva a Japón y se esconda hasta que la guerra que parece inminente termine, pero Tsuna le dice que no piensa ser un cobarde, que él puede tomar ese puesto que tiene Giotto y hacer un mejor trabajo, Giotto entiende la indirecta y deja en paz al castaño y comienza a hacer su trabajo.

Reborn y Hibari comienzan a entrenar a Tsuna, al primer mes reciben un ataque y Tsuna es tomado durante la revuelta.

El líder de la alianza enemiga se presenta y no es nada más y nada menos que Byakuran y le dice que lo tomara prestado para mantener a un prisionero de guerra en caso de que las cosas salgan mal con Vongola. Tsuna entiende que ahora es el rehén y que lo utilizaran para negociar con Vongola.

Claro, Byakuran comienza a retomar su interés por el castaño y cuando está apunto de devolver a Tsuna con la condición que Vongola ceda sus tierras de Japón, decide no devolverlo y declara la guerra a Vongola.

La guerra se desata en Japón, donde aún se encuentra Alaude, G y cuatro arcobalenos. En esta parte yo quise poner una batalla de Genkishi contra Alaude en la que Genkishi se mostrara mucho más fuerte que Alaude y este no tuviera otra opción que pedir ayuda, pero se da cuenta que mientras él tenía su batalla contra Genkishi, los enemigos los habían invadido hasta el cuello. Entonces Vongola pierde sus tierras en Japón.

Cuando la noticia llega a Giotto decide viajar a Japón, ya que las líneas han sido cortadas y no sabe nada de Alaude, pero Reborn le dice que se quede y que él viajara a Japón, junto con Hibari y los otros cuatro guardianes. Cuando Hibari se entera de la decisión decide irse de Vongola, después de todo él se unió a Vongola con la condición de que podría estar con Tsuna sin que nadie se lo prohibiera. Finalmente se encuentra con Mukuro y este le dice que ha encontrado el lugar donde se ubica Byakuran.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna ha sido cuidado por Byakuran, pero se entera sobre la guerra que Byakuran ha armado y le exige libertad, es obvio que Byakuran se niega y le pide que se quede con él, que los dos podrían tener a la mafia bajo su mandato. Tsuna se niega y el peliblanco lo encierra en una celda.

Dentro de la celda Tsuna se encuentra con un chico, es pelirrojo y parece herido, dice que durante una revuelta en Italia fue capturado por ser aliado de la familia Vongola, es Enma quien ha sido capturado por Byakuran también. Lo que Tsuna no sabe, es que el plan de Byakuran es unir su elemento cielo con el elemento gravedad de Enma y luego tomar los anillos de Vongola (lo sé, no pude evitar esto).

Entre Enma y Tsuna intentan escapar de la celda, pero Genkishsi (que volvía de su victoria en Japón) interviene y comienza una batalla entre ellos tres. Al principio de la batalla Genkishi parece que ganara sin esfuerzo, pero cuando suelta por error que ha tomado Japón y que ahora eliminara a la Vongola de Italia, la determinación de Tsuna se suelta y comienza una pelea entre ellos dos. A la mitad de la batalla Enma también comienza a luchar y salen victoriosos.

Genkishi les dice que no podrán salir, porque Byakuran ha diseñado la fortaleza para apresar sus elementos dentro de ese lugar, ya que el plan de Byakuran es unir sus elementos.

Dejando esto por un lado, Hibari y Mukuro llegan al exterior de la fortaleza de Byakuran, tiene mucha seguridad y al parecer están preparados para recibirlos, ya que los guardias utilizan poder de llamas. Hibari decide entrar a la batalla aunque Mukuro le advierta que no le irá bien, entonces se encuentran con una chica, Bluebell, aquí hay una nueva batalla, Bluebell utiliza todo su poder, pero Hibari la derrota sin dificultad alguna. Bluebell les dice que el plan de Byakuran es extraer todo el elemento de Cielo de Vongola y luego fusionarlo con el elemento de Enma.

En pocas palabras, matará a Tsuna y convertirá a Enma en el contenedor al ver que Enma tiene menos poder de voluntad que Tsuna.

En esta parte volveremos a Reborn y a los otros cuatro guardianes, que han regresado a Japón a ver qué ha pasado con Alaude y los chicos que se quedaron ahí. Las tierras que pertenecían a Vongola están destruidas y todos atacan a las personas, Reborn comienza a poner orden con ayuda de los guardianes, pero no encuentran ni a Alaude ni a los arcobaleno.

Aquí es en donde encuentran a Alaude, que está siendo transportado en un contenedor (como en el que Vendice encerró a Mukuro). Reborn se oculta al ver que hay alguien con gran poder ahí, es un hombre pelirrojo: Zakuro, quien fue encomendado a seguir con la aniquilación de todo Vongola en Japón, exceptuando Alaude y los arcobaleno, el primero porque servirá para hacer negociaciones con Giotto, los otros porque necesitan el poder que contiene su interior al ser portadores del Trinisette en forma natural (si, aquí ellos mismos son contenedores, no tienen chupetes).

Los arcobaleno no fueron capturados por Zakuro, los cuatro arcobaleno en Japón son Fon, Colonello con Lal Mirch, Skull y Verde (Colonello y Lal Mirch comparten el poder de la lluvia y se cuentan como uno). Todos ellos están preparando un ataque para sacar a la familia de Byakuran de Japón, pues aunque no estén con Vongola ellos son los encargados de mantener la paz en el mundo superior (ósea, con nosotros los mortales comunes y corrientes). Reborn logra dar con Colonello y se unen para poder rescatar a Alaude.

Regresamos a Enma y Tsuna, ambos han atado a Genkishi y le han dejado en su celda, ellos se proponen encontrar a Byakuran y enfrentarlo, después de todo no creen que el chico les haya mentido y no pueden permitir que sus elementos se unan, lo de Tsuna es intuición, Enma sabe que no es lo correcto. Cabe mencionar que Enma tiene la misma edad de Hibari.

Tsuna se detiene al darse cuenta que les han descubierto y trata de esconderse, pero el hombre que los descubre toma a Enma y lo deja en K.O en un solo instante. Se trata de Kikyo y no está solo, Daisy se encuentra con él. Tsuna sabe que no podrá con ninguno de los dos, menos si están juntos, decide entonces tener una conversación con el que parece tener algo de sentido común, con Kikyo, pero este le dice simplemente que lo llevará con Byakuran, porque el proceso de extracción de su poder comenzara.

Lo cierto es que Byakuran piensa matar a Tsuna para hacer sufrir a Hibari y a sí mismo, para Byakuran Tsuna es un ente desconocido que nunca ha mostrado su verdadero ser, pero con Hibari parece real y realmente lo odia.

Kikyo lleva a Tsuna y a Enma frente a Byakuran y el peliblanco le da una última oportunidad a Tsuna para aceptar su propuesta y quedarse con él, obviamente el castaño no acepta y Byakuran decide comenzar con su proceso de sacar todo el poder del Cielo del cuerpo del castaño.

Volvemos con Hibari y Mukuro, al enterarse de lo que podría pasar ambos deciden pelear con toda la seguridad externa y Mukuro se encarga de crear un campo para que no puedan comunicarse con el interior de la fortaleza y dar a conocer su ubicación. Hibari esta tan molesto que pelea hasta matar, Mukuro intenta tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logra incluso sale atacado por el propio Hibari.

Es en ese momento que comienzan a sentir una presencia demasiado poderosa, el campo de Mukuro se rompe y aparece Kikyo junto con Daisy, Mukuro alerta a Hibari, ya que esos dos comparten llamas muy poderosas, pero a Hibari no le interesa, lo único que tiene en mente es salvar a Tsuna ya que siente que está llegando demasiado tarde. La batalla comienza cuando Hibari se lanza contra kikyo y a Mukuro no le queda de otra que pelear contra Daisy.

La batalla está demasiado pareja pero Kikyo parece tener un as bajo la manga.

De nuevo estamos con Reborn, entre todos los arcobaleno han ideado una estrategia para ir por Alaude (imaginemos que es algo muy elaborado, después de todo Verde y Reborn están trabajando juntos). Comienzan a movilizarse a la base de Byakuran en Japón, pero apenas ponen un pie adentró y Zakuro ya los esperaba, entre los arcobaleno Verde y Lal Mirch no pelean (aquí Lal Mirch es estratega no peleadora), Skull trata de hacerse el interesante y comienza la batalla contra Zakuro, pero es vencido tan rápido que Reborn se da cuenta que sólo él podrá vencerlo e incluso necesitara ayuda de Colonello.

La batalla da comienzo y con sorpresa Reborn nota que ese tal Zakuro conoce todas sus habilidades al igual que las de Colonello, algo no marcha bien y con rencor notan porque Zakuro los conoce, Viper está con ellos. La chica (si, aquí es chica, porque yo nunca supe que rayos era), dice que le han pagado para describir a los arcobaleno así que ella sólo hacía su trabajo.

Lo bueno es que Reborn siempre tiene un as bajo la manga y comienza a actuar como nunca lo haría y con ataques que pensaba nunca utilizar, porque son ataques mortales y su intención era no volver a matar. De repente Yamamoto y Gokudera interfieren y le piden permiso a Reborn de continuar, Viper ha contado sus secretos, pero no los de los guardianes.

Obviamente aquí se mostrara la fuerza de los guardianes de Tsuna, así que Zakuro es derrotado y Viper confianza que solo contó algunos secretos de Reborn, después de todo ella es un arcobaleno y sabe que Byakuran intentará utilizar su poder en su contra. Ahora libres se dirigen hacia Alaude.

Volviendo con Mukuro y Hibari, como dije arriba, Kikyo parecía tener un as bajo la manga y eran nada más y nada menos que Gamma, Glo Xinia, Rasiel e incluso Ghost, quien dice ser el hermano gemelo de Byakuran solo que la marca lavanda la tiene en la otra mejilla, la pelea se vuelve totalmente dispareja y a Mukuro no le queda de otra que intentar borrar su esencia para escapar.

Entonces, cuando la batalla parece perdida aparecen los Varia (Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Bel y Fran), la batalla se pone pareja –incluso van ganando los Varia-, Xanxus le ordena a Hibari y Mukuro ingresar y que él se encargara de la basura de afuera, sin pensarlo Hibari ingresa, aunque Mukuro siente que no podrán contra Ghost así que le dice a Hibari que entre y él se quedará a observar la pelea.

De nuevo con Reborn, encontramos a los chicos ingresando a la base y se sorprenden de que sea tan fácil, al llegar al final de la fortaleza notan que la capsula ya no está, Gokudera se encuentra con dos chicas, las Cervello, ellas no pelean con llamas, sólo tienen armas y sin fácilmente derrotadas, una de ellas menciona que el sujeto Alaude ha sido transportado a Italia y que esa base ya ha sido desocupada al obtener todo lo que se requería. Una de ella suelta que la razón por la que Zokuro seguía en Japón era por un encargo especial de Byakuran, al parecer fue mandado para encontrar a alguien, no precisamente a los arcobaleno, aquí desconocemos quien es, pero más adelante lo diré.

Reborn, al ver que ya no tiene nada que hacer les pide a los arcobaleno que vayan con él a Italia, todos se niegan, menos Lal Mirch y el propio Skull, Verde dice que es una trampa para ponerlos a todos en el mismo lugar, Reborn dice que precisamente por eso tienen que estar ahí, para saber que se propone a hacer Byakuran con todo su poder, en un momento de duda Verde decide qué seguirá su curiosidad e irá.

Ahora si vamos a lo importante, Tsuna y Enma, Byakuran ha obligado a ambos a meterse a un contenedor, como el de Alaude, ya que iniciara la unión. Tsuna intenta razonar con Byakuran, diciéndole que la unión no traerá nada bueno, le advierte que podría causar caos. Obviamente Byakuran no razona y lo hace callar dejándolo inconsciente.

Es aquí donde Hibari llega y observa a Enma y Tsuna, luego se dirige a Byakuran y la escena en mi cabeza es más o menos así:

_Hibari se da cuenta que casi ha llegado tarde, Tsuna parece dormido, pero el otro chico, el pelirrojo, parece estar a punto de entrar en pánico, se dirige a Byakuran de forma retadora, el albino sonríe ante la arrogancia._

_-Es divertido encontrarnos de nuevo, en esta situación. Te recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y tierno-._

_-Cierra la boca… deja ir a Tsunayoshi ahora-._

_Byakuran suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza._

_ -Las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, puede que tu poca edad te de esa ingenuidad, pero me imagino que no tiene nada que ver. No quieras hacer las cosas difíciles, no quiero matarte ahora, así que lárgate y sufre por tu pérdida-._

_Hibari sonrió arrogante._

_-Si Tsunayoshi estuviera despierto no podrías derrotarlo, ¿tanto miedo le tienes que has decidido hacerlo a él morir y a ese debilucho volverlo tu contenedor? Eres un herbívoro-._

_Byakuran odiaba que dijeran eso, él era mucho más fuerte que Tsunayoshi, la posibilidad de ser vencido era baja, nadie ahí era más fuerte que él, ni el Noveno Vongola, ni él Decimo, ni Iemitsu… ¡Nadie! Y si todos intentaban ir contra él solo bastaría que Ghost estuviera presente y serían invencibles._

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo? Derrotaré a Tsunayoshi… lo mataré frente a tus ojos y luego tomare su elemento…-._

_-No me das miedo, patético herbívoro-._

_Byakuran apretó los dientes, furioso, pero enseguida sonrió._

_-Una vez tenga el poder de Tsunayoshi y de Enma de la familia Simon… tomaré a esos arcobaleno… nadie podrá contra mí y cuando veas que lo has perdido todo… te matare… Hibari Kyouya-._

Dejando la escena de lado volvemos a Reborn, que ha utilizado poder de los arcobaleno para llegar más rápido a Italia (imaginemos la máquina que utilizan para poder volver al futuro de Byakuran, pero es más al estilo de los arcobaleno). Giotto pregunta que ha pasado con Alaude y Reborn responde que ha sido mandado a Italia y que ahora mismo irán a buscarlo. Es aquí donde mostraremos a Luce y la pequeña Uni, ellas dos se muestran como líderes del elemento del Cielo de los arcobaleno y piden que las lleven, Reborn primero se niega pero al ver que no tiene alternativa parten rumbo a la fortaleza de Byakuran.

Luce habla mucho acerca de Byakuran, sobre su infancia, sobre su pensamiento y finalmente informa que Uni estuvo a cargo de él durante su formación adolescente, para ese momento Reborn informa que Uni tanto como Luce son los elementos del cielo del arcobaleno y esos elementos nunca desaparecen (son espíritus, hasta que un nuevo guardián llegue y ellas se unan al contenedor).

Uni pide disculpas por todo lo que hace Byakuran, dice que tal vez ella menciono algo que fue mal interpretado por el albino y que ahora piensa arreglar su error. Al parecer, en el pasado, Uni le menciona a Byakuran que el mundo sería mejor si todo fuera uno solo, obviamente Byakuran interpretó eso como que tenía que unir los 7 elementos del cielo y los 7 de la tierra.

Volviendo con Varia, vemos que la batalla ha estado a favor de Xanxus y compañía, tanto así que Mukuro piensa que se preocupó de más, Ghost es débil y la único impresionante es su llama, cielo puro, pero es débil y Xanxus fácilmente puede repeler sus ataques.

Todo parece ir de maravilla cuando Ghost sonríe e informa a sus compañeros que comenzara a pelear. Lo que prosigue es inesperado, todos retroceden, incluso Gamma le pide que no lo haga, porque en ese lugar hay niños (habla por Fran), pero Ghost lo ignora. De repente se siente mucha tensión y el poder puro de cielo comienza a tornarse rojo, dando a entender que su poder es como el de Xanxus, cielo combinado con tormenta. Pero enseguida se siente una carga de energía, el poder incremente sin control y luego todo parece calmarse.

Con horror Mukuro descubre que Ghost puede manipular todos los elementos y el elemento de la nube provoca que todo su poder incremente a su placer.

Aunque en un principio parece que Xanxus puede contra él es inevitable verlo perder, Mukuro sabe que si no interfiere todos podrían morir. De improviso Gamma toma su muñeca y lo jala a un escondite. Entonces le cuenta que debe huir e ir por algún Vongola, una vez que Ghost decide pelear todo se sale de control, pero que ha escuchado que el elemento puro del cielo puede detenerlo y sin duda Byakuran no lo va a detener.

Para ese momento Mukuro toma una decisión, escoge a Gamma y lo lanza al campo de batalla, le dice que adentro hay alguien con el elemento cielo que puede ayudar, pero que deben de distraer a Ghost, a regañadientes Gamma acepta y entra a la batalla junto con Varia.

Yendo con Reborn (a que esperaban que fuera de nuevo Tsuna xD), vemos que se han detenido al sentir el poder de Ghost, Uni y Luce se sorprenden por la cantidad de poder, no son las únicas, todos están igual, Giotto es el primero en salir de la impresión y dirigirse hacia el lugar, los otros no tardan en seguirlos.

Ghost, quien ataca sin ver aliados o enemigos, se lanza contra Reborn en cuanto siente su poder, es, después de todo, el arcobaleno más fuerte, puede incluso que sea más fuerte que el propio líder de Vongola. Luce se interpone entre al ataque y con densas y fuertes llamas de cielo lo retiene. El poder de Luce es tan tranquilizante que pronto todos sientes que se están adormeciendo, sobre todo los enemigos.

Ghost queda fuera de combate y sin más todo se dirigen al interior, Vongola ha ganado esa batalla.

Vemos a Hibari peleando contra Byakuran, sin duda el albino es mucho más fuerte, esta es la batalla final, por decirlo. Hibari no quiere rendirse aunque todo apunte a que va a perder. Obviamente nadie espera que quien intervenga a su favor sea el propio Alaude, herido y húmedo (ya saben, él estaba en ese contenedor lleno de agua marca Vendice). Byakuran ni lo siente venir cuando cae inconsciente al suelo.

La escena sería algo así:

_-¿Algo de ayuda?-._

_-No lo necesitaba… pero gracias-._

_Ambos se acercan a las capsulas, Alaude mira a Tsuna._

_-Él no pertenece a la mafia. Cuando todo termine Giotto está pensando en fabricar algo para quitarle todas estas memorias… yo estoy de acuerdo-._

_Hibari lo mira y entiende la pregunta tácita._

_-Me iré con él entonces-._

_-¿Vas a dejarlo todo?-._

_-Sí. Si quieres puedo cederte mis memorias, pero yo no voy a dejarlo-._

_Alaude sonríe._

_-Es bueno que lo hayas dicho tú… porque eso pensamos hacer. No te ofendas, pero mientras menos sepan será más seguro-._

_-No podrán mantenernos para siempre en las sombras, pero haré lo posible por cuidarlo cuando tengamos que volver al campo de batalla-._

_-Entonces te devolveré todo lo que has olvidado… incluso está conversación. Hermano._

_-… entiendo-._

Como lo dice Alaude, después que todos vuelven a la fortaleza por decisión unánime se decide que Tsuna va a olvidarlos a todos y aunque él lo sabe decide no discutir y aceptar el hecho. Giotto le dice a Hibari que va a darle el puesto de guardián absoluto de Tsuna y con eso ambos entienden que él también ha renunciado a la mafia y al camino que siempre creyó suyo.

Entonces la historia termina aquí:

_._

_Cuando Tsuna abre los ojos esa mañana siente que algo ha cambiado, pero no sabe que o no lo recuerda. Se levanta lentamente y nota que no está solo en la cama y que alguien a su lado lo abraza con fuerza, sonríe fatigado y se vuelve a acostar._

_-Hibari… ya es de día, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-._

_Hibari despierta desde el momento que Tsuna despertó, lo abraza fuertemente y lo pega a su cuerpo._

_-Pensaba no asistir hoy al trabajo… parece un buen día para quedarnos aquí-._

_-Mo~ No puedo faltar al trabajo, ya falte la semana pasada-._

_-Tsk… bien-._

_Tsuna lo ve refunfuñar como si fuera un niño y le besa la coronilla._

_-Te amo Hibari-san-._

_Y Hibari se derrite cuando lo llama así._

_Pero no piensa decirle que Alaude no lo borró la memoria y que aún guarda por él, cuidándolo día a día, evitando que la mafia, que sigue desarrollándose en ese mundo negro, los alcance. Aunque sea menor a Tsuna por esos seis años, él seguirá siendo su guardián para toda la vida._

_-Tsunayoshi…-. Susurra antes de besarlo de nuevo._

_._

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente, no pude concluir esto de manera correcta y eso lo lamento mucho, no tienen ni idea de lo que yo quería hacer con esta historia, pero se salió de mis manos. ¡Realmente lo siento!<p>

Como ahora no tengo ni una historia 1827 subiré otra que ya había anunciado, pero tendrán que esperar a que desarrolle un poco más Your voice, para no atrasarme con esa por la entrada del nuevo fic.

Sin más me despido.

Shao~ shao~


End file.
